


The Buridan Choice

by JRC10



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 63,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC10/pseuds/JRC10
Summary: This is a story about Alexis Davis falling for two men, Julian Jerome and Lorenzo Alcazar.  She started drinking again after a few catastrophic events, and the men each seem to bring out different aspects of her personality.  Alexis needs to make a choice between the men she loves and the person she wants to be.





	1. The Untimely Death of Dr. David Bensch

The Untimely Death of Dr. David Bensch

_______________________________________

 

Lorenzo handed the gun to one of his guys. “Dispose of this. The bullet and casing, too.”

“Don’t you want to keep it, boss? Why are we…?”

“Shut-up and get rid of it. No evidence. No one’s going down for this crime. It’s only fair; Bensch didn’t pay for raping my daughter, so no one will pay for this.”

“Your call, boss.”

Lorenzo was careful with his steps. He avoided the blood splatter so as not to get it on his shoes or track prints. He stared at David Bensch’s mutilated head spilling brains and blood all over the room. It was a satisfying sight, even if the smell was nauseating. Lorenzo noticed Bensch pissed himself. He hummed contentedly at the terror Bensch must have felt in the moments before the bullet passed through his skull. 

Lorenzo watched his team rid of all the evidence of the murder aside from the body itself. When the team finished, he smiled down at the corpse. “Enjoy hell, mother fucker. You got what you deserved.” He decided to forego his ritual prayers after a death. Bensch’s soul would get no mercy from him.

On his way out the door, light reflected off a glass object on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. “Almost missed this.” It was a small empty bottle of vodka with pink and brown sugar colored lipstick around the rim. 

He thought about giving it to his men to dispose of, but decided against it. He wrapped it up in a handkerchief and put it in his pocket. He’d save the decision for another day.

He waved a joyful goodbye one last time to the dead body before closing the door and wiping the knob down behind him. One of his men was waiting for him in the hall with an unconscious woman in his arms. Lorenzo stared at the woman, utterly confused about his feelings for her in that moment, so different than in times past.

“Give her to me,” said Lorenzo, uncomfortable with another handling her unconscious body. His man handed her over. Lorenzo cradled her in his arms. “Find out where she lives. Let’s take her home. She was so out of it, she won’t even remember we were here.”

“Yes, sir. We found the keys to her car. We’ll drive it back to her place, too.”

“Good man.” As Lorenzo rode down the elevator with the woman in his arms, he looked at her beautiful, resting face unencumbered by the weight of the murder of the man who caused so much heartache. He wondered if she’d remember anything happening, much less Lorenzo’s role.

“Did you call the boat and let them know we’ll be making a stop before heading out?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. It better be ready to go by the time we get to the docks.” Lorenzo had to get out of Port Charles as quickly as possible He needed his alibi in place before he came back to town.

He looked down at the woman again. How strange his hatred for her started with a murder and was absolved the same way.

“Let’s get you home, Alexis Davis.”


	2. Thirst

Thirst

_______________________________________

 

The last of the vodka poured into her mouth. Alexis grunted at the small travel bottle, so much easier to conceal than a fifth, but just not as effective. How was she going to get through that party without more booze? Of course, two of her daughters would be there making sure she was dry.

Insatiable didn’t begin to describe her thirst.

She drank back one more mini bottle before she walked into the Metro Court. She left the empties in the Lyft. 

From out of nowhere, she was bumped from the side as she walked in the circling hotel doors and fell hard to the ground. 

“Pardon me,” said a deep, familiar voice that set her on edge before she could place it with a face.

On the floor, Alexis shook her head and assessed her body. Nothing was hurt too badly, though her buzz might have been an anesthetic. Her tight, red dress was intact, which was a good thing considering it didn’t cover all that much in the first place.

She looked up at her assailant looming over her. He bent down and reached for her...

“Oh my God!” she said. A flashback rolled through her mind of a man reaching for her...He struck her with a hard backhand...She remembered a struggle...Gripping fear of being thrown off a balcony...The knife...The sound of his body hitting the car. 

“Luis!” She scrambled back in fear.

He bent down to grab her arms and held her still. “It’s Lorenzo!”

“Lorenzo?” Another flashback raced through her mind. She was standing in the foyer of the Quartermaine Mansion with baby Kristina in her arms, terrified of the man who looked so much like his brother.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I didn’t see you walk in.”

As her heart tried to steady itself in her chest, she looked him up and down. He was wearing his typical suit without a tie. That gold necklace. The ring. And there wasn’t the cold distance in his eyes Luis always held for her, but rather the fiery gaze more common for Lorenzo’s hatred of her.

“You’re supposed to be dead,” her voice faltered trying to catch her breath. He was bent on a knee in front of her, and holding her arms far too tight. 

A grave smirk played across his mouth, “Reports of my death…”

“...have been greatly exaggerated,” she finished. “What are you doing here?”

Lorenzo lifted Alexis by her arms to her feet. Whiskey on his breath drifted to her nose; she wasn’t the only one indulging. Maybe that was why he was so clumsy with her. He bent down again to pick up her purse and its spilled contents. “It looks like you’re ready for a night with the Corinthos family,” he grunted, dropping a couple of mini bottles of vodka in her purse. 

Panic gripped her that Lorenzo Alcazar knew she was drinking. At least he didn’t know she was a drunk. “What do you know about my plans for tonight?”

Lorenzo looked awkwardly around. His shoulders were tense. The whiskey must not have been working. What were the formalities of speaking with the person who killed your twin brother? Alexis almost laughed.

“What are you doing here? Why are you in town after all this time?” she asked. Fear of his desire to finally get his retribution for Luis’s death sped through her heart. 

He sighed, “I’m here to see my daughter.”

She didn’t expect that response, “Lila Rae?”

He nodded.

“I didn’t realize she was in town.”

“She hasn’t been here long. A little more than a year.”

“A year? Really? It must be important to see her for you to come back from the dead.”

“I’d say so.”

Alexis wondered why they were still talking. Why a part of her would rather keep talking to him than go upstairs to the booze-filled party she wouldn’t get to truly join in. She looked at her watch. 

“I better go,” she said. She was already so late.

Lorenzo nodded and stepped back. Alexis walked quickly to the elevator and pushed the button. It felt like forever for the doors to open. When they did, she jumped in to escape Lorenzo and all the crazy, vulnerable emotions he triggered. She didn’t understand why she turned back to look at him one more time.

Except he wasn’t where she left him. He was right behind her. She jumped at his proximity.

“Calm down,” he said irritated. “I told you I’m not going to hurt you. Lila’s upstairs.” 

Why did she get the feeling he was only telling her a half truth? Alexis fidgeted with her dress, feeling far too exposed, as Lorenzo reached in front of her for the button to the top floor. It looked like they were headed to the same destination.

Lorenzo cleared his throat in the way a man does when trying to remove a metaphorical obstruction to what he intended to say. “Look, Ms. Davis, I think I owe you a debt of gratitude,” he said.

Alexis looked up in shock. His blue eyes were hard. Cordiality seemed to cause him pain. “Excuse me?”

“I know what you did to David Bensch.” Fire blazed in his sparkling blue eyes. 

“What I did to Bensch? You mean that I helped Kiki sue him?”

He smirked. “And won.”

“Why should you be grateful? You didn’t know him, did you? He died a week ago. When did you get in town?”

“Only just.” Lorenzo set his jaw and turned his neck to the side. She heard it cracking. He spat, “I recently found out Lila was one of his victims. I found out from the news, no less.”

Alexis sucked in a breath. “Oh? I didn’t know.”

Lorenzo laughed ironically. “Yes, you did. Only, you know Lila Rae as ‘Francesca.’ The paper informed me she was a witness for Miss Jerome. Lila changed her name when she moved here for anonymity. She and Skye thought it would be safer for her to live without ties to me and my family name.”

“Yet you’re here revealing her identity, to me of all people.”

“After the likes of David Bensch taking advantage of my daughter,” the words were strained and full of hate and anger, “I’ve decided she could use my name to protect her from being a victim of yet another rapist.”

“Rapist?” 

Alexis took a step back as Lorenzo took two steps forward, coming into her space. She always hated when he did that. He knew she hated it. He looked so much like Luis. His voice came out low and menacing. “Coercing sex from impressionable young girls is rape in my book, Ms. Davis. Especially when it’s my daughter.” 

“I don’t disagree.”

“So,” he inhaled, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But considering the retribution you’ve always been convinced I owe you, consider it payment.”

He scrutinized her as the elevator rose floor by floor. “It’s been a lot of years, Alexis. And I know what Luis did to you, too. I know, better than most, the challenges you’ve endured.” They looked in each other’s eyes. “We’ll call it even.”

“Are you certain you’re ready to let go of your vendetta?”

He looked at her much the way he once did. Rage burned behind his crystal eyes. “No.”

“So, then I’ll accept before you withdraw your offer.”

He shrugged. 

Discomfort had Alexis shuffling her feet, yet Lorenzo didn’t move back to respect her space. Instead, he picked up a tress of hair from her shoulder and ran it between his thumb and forefinger. A memory of years past flashed in her mind of him flicking her hair in antagonization.

She looked up at him with anger boiling in her blood. She was no longer as vulnerable as she was after Kristina’s death. She wouldn’t just take it like she did before. She could stand up to him now.

Only, he didn’t have a look of antagonism in his eyes. He looked...stimulated.

“It’s astonishing how an event, impactful enough, can change a man’s mind about a woman.” He seemed to be talking to himself more than her. She felt no compulsion to respond.

The elevator stopped and he dropped her hair. She watched him straighten the buttons of his coat as the doors opened. 

Alexis watched him step out of the elevator with the cocky swagger that never left from all those years ago. He stopped a few steps out the door. Alexis followed and moved off to the right to avoid the impression she arrived with him. He watched her movement from the corner of his eye.

A glass crashed on the floor. Alexis spun her head to see Carly staring open-mouthed at Lorenzo. Sonny and Jason were next to her, both with their hands on their weapons. Lorenzo stood unfazed, lips in that firm pout he frequently wore when his thoughts were racing, surveying the room.

How could Alexis forget the impact this man would have on the people at the party? How could Alexis forget that the reason for the engagement party was that Francesca was marrying Michael Corinthos? That Lila Rae Alcazar was marrying Michael Corinthos?

And then she understood Lorenzo’s urgency to see his daughter and bring their relation to light.

“Lila Rae,” he said, in a quietly pleasant rumble. 

Alexis saw Francesca standing next to Carly and Michael. Francesca turned at the sound of her father’s voice. Her eyes brightened.

“Hello, sweetheart. Come give daddy a hug.” Francesca, or Lila, ran to her father and embraced him. Their arms wrapped tight around each other as though they hadn’t seen each other in years. Alexis realized that might actually be the case.

Alexis was surprised at how warm her heart felt at the reunion. Wistful thoughts of the father Mikkos never was fluttered through her mind. 

“What the hell is going on?!” demanded Sonny.

“Lorenzo?” said Carly, with an uncharacteristically weak voice, her feet moving toward him. Alexis felt her stomach roll at the look in Carly’s eyes, as though she was ready to pounce on him right back into bed. 

Where was the irrational anger she felt toward the histrionic blonde coming from? Maybe Lorenzo’s presence triggered old rage at Carly from a decade ago.

Alexis watched Lorenzo’s face harden, likely mirroring her own, and his arms go from a loving embrace to a protective hold over Lila. 

“Daddy, you’re not here to cause trouble, are you?” asked Lila.

Lorenzo looked sadly at his daughter. “I’m here to right some wrongs and make sure mistakes aren’t made, sweetheart.”

Carly stepped close, with Michael, Sonny, and Jason following suit. “Why does my son’s fiance keep calling you daddy?”

Lorenzo’s face was stone once again. “Because I’m her father, Carly. You didn’t think I would allow Lila Rae to marry the son of the man who tried to have me murdered in cold blood.”

“Murdered? What are you talking about?” asked Lila, looking from Lorenzo to Sonny.

“Lila?” said Carly in shock. “Her name is Francesca!” Alexis hated how Carly felt compelled to yell everything she said.

“Mom,” said Michael, stepping closer. “Francesca is an alias. She didn’t think it was safe for everyone to know who her father was.”

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew.”

Lila only had eyes for her father. “Daddy, who tried to kill you?”

Lorenzo’s fierce eyes lifted to Sonny and Jason. 

“No. No!” said Lila.

“Tell her the truth, Alcazar!” said Sonny. “Tell her who it was who wanted you dead! Tell her who was afraid for you to be in her life!”

“You’re a fucking bastard, Corinthos!”

Lila shook her dad’s arms. “Tell me, daddy.”

Lorenzo shook his head with terrible sadness in his eyes. 

“I’ll tell you who it was,” barked Sonny. “It was your mother. Skye Chandler Quartermaine.”

Lila’s eyes went wide. “No.”

“Your mother knew you weren’t safe with him. Your mother did everything she could to remove him from your life.”

Lorenzo held Lila’s face in his hands. “Don’t let him distract you, sweetheart. Skye didn’t pull the trigger. She was a mother who was scared for her daughter because Sonny ordered Jason to kill me. They were the reason we were in danger. Jason pulled the trigger on Sonny’s orders.”

Lila looked from Lorenzo to Sonny to Jason shaking her head. Her eyes landed on Michael. “You knew? You knew your father tried to kill my dad?”

Michael shook his head. “No, Lila. I’ve never known anything for certain.”

“But you had an idea.”

Michael shrugged. “I told you our fathers hated each other. I told you they were at each other’s throats. You know what kind of business they’re in. It wasn’t a far fetched idea.”

Lila couldn’t stop shaking her head.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let me take you home,” said Lorenzo.

“Lila!” said Michael stepping up and grabbing her hand. “Don’t go. Nothing’s changed between us.”

“You lied to me!” she said.

“I didn’t know for certain.”

“But you believed!”

“I love you, Lila Rae! Don’t throw us away for some ridiculous old war between our fathers!”

“Michael…”

“Please, Lila. Come talk with me. Just talk.”

Lorenzo held onto Lila’s arm. “Don’t,” he said.

“I want to hear him out, Daddy. I want to know what he could possibly say that would explain why he allowed me to grow close to my father’s would-be murderer. The same man who murdered Michael’s own father.”

Lorenzo huffed a sarcastic laugh toward Sonny, “So, you finally murdered AJ Quartermaine?” Then he looked at Michael, “And you’re fine with that?”

“Lila,” said Michael ignoring Lorenzo, “There’s a lot you don’t understand. A lot you don’t know.”

Lila pulled herself away from Lorenzo’s arms. “You have ten minutes,” she said to Michael, tears rolling down her eyes. 

“I’ll be right here, baby,” said Lorenzo, clearly irritated he had to stay in the room without her.

Michael pulled her away. They went through a door that lead to a lounge for privacy. 

Alexis meandered over to the bar, hoping in all the confusion she’d be able to order herself a vodka without her daughters noticing she was even there. 

“Mom!” yelled Sam. Sam came running up to her.

Alexis sighed in defeat. “I’ll have a club soda please,” she told the bartender.

“Are you ok, mom?” asked Sam.

“Yes, of course. Why?”

“Alcazar. I saw you come out of the elevator with him.”

Alexis shook her head. “He was more concerned about his daughter than me.” The bartender handed her the club soda. “Thank you.”

“I need to talk to Jason. If Alcazar is looking for revenge…”

“If he’s looking for revenge, you should stay out of it! You have two young children now, Sam!”

“That didn’t stop you with Julian.”

“My children were all grown. If something happens to you, Scout won’t even remember her mother.”

“Nothing is going to happen to me!” Sam left Alexis sighing in exasperation as she went to go find Jason. 

Alexis drank half the club soda in her glass in hopes the placebo of drinking might have an effect. 

“Whiskey. Double.” The evermore familiar voice sounded next to her. She inhaled his scent which was becoming familiar, too. Damn he smelled good. She looked to her left to see Lorenzo leaning against the bar next to her.

“So your daughter is marrying your murderer’s son? Is this a tale of star-crossed lovers?” asked Alexis. 

“‘Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean?’” Lorenzo smirked. “No, Ms. Davis. My daughter isn’t fated for that dullard, Corinthos.”

“Wasn’t he once your step-son?”

Lorenzo rolled his eyes, “Don’t remind me. The coward who calls the man father who murdered his real father.”

“So I guess you’ll never call me brother.” 

He huffed angrily. Her heart raced in shock at her loose and reckless tongue. The vodka she had before she arrived was making her yank the sleeping tiger’s tail.

“I’m sorry. Comments like that don’t allow for the good faith of our newfound peace.” 

He shrugged. “Your smart mouth is the last thing troubling me this evening, Ms. Davis.” His eyes darted to Sonny and Jason.

“Be careful with your daughter, Mr. Alcazar. Remember how the original star-crossed lovers buried their parents’ strife. Don’t push her too hard.”

Lorenzo turned to face Alexis. She stayed looking at the bar. He was in her space again. “You sound as though you know from experience.”

Alexis flashed her eyes to Sam and Jason. 

“Of course you do.” Lorenzo shot back his whiskey. Alexis watched enviously from the corner of her eye. “Another,” he told the bartender. “And a double of vodka. Neat.”

Now she was really jealous. She sighed and sipped her useless drink. 

“You’ve changed, Alexis Davis.” She turned her head to find him running his eyes up and down her body. It made her tense and embarrassed. She tried not to let him see. She wasn’t drunk enough to feel comfortable under such scrutiny while wearing such a tight dress.

“How so?” she asked, unable to stave off her curiosity.

He was biting the inside of his cheek. “You’re less...afraid. Less desperate for survival. You don’t look like a cornered, feral kitten any longer.”

“A cornered, feral kitten? That’s how you saw me?”

He nodded, “Claws out, jumping, scratching, and hissing at shadows.”

“That’s quite a visual. You no longer see me that way? Have I been domesticated?”

“You’re still uptight, but you’re not the eternally tragic victim you once were.”

“And you can tell that by an elevator ride with me?”

He shrugged. 

“Funny,” she said, “I always thought you saw me as a perpetrator, not a victim.”

“If I saw you as a perpetrator, you wouldn’t have survived our initial acquaintance, Ms. Davis.”

“I’ve survived everything life has thrown at me, Mr. Alcazar, including Helena Cassadine. I have no doubt I would’ve survived your attempts at ending me the same way I survived your brother’s.”

He gave a knowing smile, “You’re probably right.”

“But you don’t seem to have changed much; you still look like your brother. Perpetrator, predator, whatever,” she snapped. There was that loose tongue again.

He growled, “Luis and I couldn’t possibly look alike any longer. He didn’t live long enough to look the way I do now.”

Alexis turned her eyes up to Lorenzo. She looked at him for the first time in years. Really looked at him. He was right; there were lines on his face and gray peppering his hair that weren’t there before. The change was particularly obvious in his beard. 

Damn, he was sexy as hell. Time only did the man more justice. 

His eyes were the same vibrant blue they were the day they met, and they still carried heat and intensity, but gone was the murderous rage of their previous acquaintance. His eyes looked as though they were staring right through the façade she put up for everyone else in the room and seeing something inside her she kept hidden from the world. 

Neither his face nor his eyes matched the flashback of the brother who tried to kill her. 

“On second thought, I think you have changed, Mr. Alcazar.”

“Oh?”

“The truth is, I’m not much different than I was before. It’s you that’s altered your perception of me. Why is that?”

He smiled a devious smile, “Maybe I’ve learned some things about you since I was last in town. Maybe I know things about you that you don’t even know. Maybe I like this version of you better than the last.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He just stared, grinning mischievously. 

Something about the charm of his smile made her mirror the expression. 

How amusing, she felt more connected to this stranger of an enemy than all her family and friends in the room. Maybe because they were both outcasts. Only, the others in the room didn’t realize what an outcast Alexis was. She hid her distance behind heavily armored defenses and mini bottles of booze in her purse. 

She contemplated taking her glass to the bathroom to pour one of those bottles into her club soda.

The bartender set Lorenzo’s double shots of whiskey and vodka on the counter. Without taking his eyes off hers, he picked up the vodka and tipped it into her glass of club soda. Her body concealed the pour from the rest of the room. 

She sucked in a breath and wondered how the gesture could make warmth rush to her core. Or maybe it was the heated look in Lorenzo’s eyes. 

He put the empty glass down and picked up the full glass of whiskey. “‘Like cold water to a weary soul.’ Salud, Ms. Davis.”

He shot back his drink again and ordered another. Alexis sipped her newly filled glass and pleasure from the vodka hitting her tongue flushed through her system. An uninhibited moan escaped her mouth. The sound sharply drew Lorenzo’s eyes to her, and they held an unmistakable look of lust and aggression. 

She knew in that moment, Lorenzo Alcazar no longer wanted to kill her. He wanted to fuck her.

Mmmm, fantasies raced across her mind as she watched his eyes dart down to her lips. She licked away traces of her drink, and she noticed his jaw twitch as he stared. His eyes dropped further to her breasts. 

She shook her head. She couldn’t fuck the man who looked like HIM, even if the years did change his face. 

“Thanks for the drink,” she said as she walked away leaving him staring hungrily after her. How strange it was for the heat of his eyes on her back to inspire her own lust instead of fear.

To her left, she saw Molly sitting with Josslyn, Oscar, Kim, and Julian of all people. She rolled her eyes at Julian and his little girlfriend. She lingered in the back of the room near the open doors leading outside to the balcony. 

She poured the drink down her throat, and when it was gone she sucked on pieces of ice trying to get all the residual vodka in her system. She found Sonny, Carly, Sam, and Jason huddled together, staring at Lorenzo. She wondered if they were planning his murder. The thought disturbed her more than she would’ve ever imagined.

Lorenzo was drinking yet another double of whiskey. Damn, he was sexy the way he leaned against the bar, ignoring the murderous glances.

“Alexis,” said Monica Quartermaine rushing over to talk, “how are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m fine.” Her buzz was well underway with her pre-party drinking and it’s recent reinforcement. “How are you?”

“I’m worried for Michael. Francesca is such a sweet girl, but marrying an Alcazar…”

“I hear you. He’s already a Corinthos. It’s not like he doesn’t have enough targets on his back.”

“Exactly. And it can’t be comfortable for you to see Lorenzo here. We all know how he feels about you. Was he harassing you just now?”

“No, actually. He was quite cordial. He’s worried about his daughter marrying a Corinthos. Sonny and Jason did try to kill him.”

“I understand his worry. Better than most.”

Alexis put a hand on Monica’s arm. “Speaking of being cordial, Sonny killed your son. These family events for Michael can’t be easy for you.”

“If I want Michael in my life, I have to swallow my anger. Too bad I can’t swallow it with a fifth of scotch.”

“I hear you.”

A strong hand appeared in the small of Alexis’s back. A familiar hand. In her buzz, Alexis leaned back into the hand like she once would’ve done when she was married.

“Sorry to interrupt,” said Julian. “I just wanted to check in on you, Alexis. Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine, Julian.” Kim was watching from a distance with a look of a wounded puppy.

“So that’s Lorenzo Alcazar, huh?” he asked.

Alexis turned her eyes back to Alcazar still waiting for his daughter. “That’s him.”

“Did he bother you? Make any threats?” She felt Julian’s hand press more firmly into her back.

“Bother?” said Alexis, thinking of how hot and bothered Lorenzo made her a moment ago. “Well, he didn’t threaten me. He’s not here for me, and I plan to stay out of his way.”

“You’ll let me know if you need me to talk to him for you?” said Julian.

Alexis looked up to him. Julian’s eyes were narrowed at Alcazar assessing an opponent. “Kim would be ok with that?”

Julian blushed. “You’re a friend. The mother of my child. She’ll understand.”

Alexis just shrugged. She didn’t like how the alcohol made her more susceptible to Julian’s concern for her. She did her best to put up the walls she needed to resist her pull to him. But why couldn’t she pull away from his hand in her back?

“Julian,” said Monica, “I know you’re out of the underworld business, but have you heard anything from any old contacts about the Alcazars? Are they planning anything? Do I have to worry about my grandson?”

“I’m really out of contact with everyone, Monica.”

“Do you think you or your sister could make some calls to see if you can find anything out?”

Alexis took a deep breath and finally stepped away, not wanting to be involved in such a conversation. As enticing as Julian’s touch was, the conversation was appalling. She was right near the balcony doors. The cool air coming inside was refreshing with all the heat and intensity in the room. 

There she was, drinking in public, with her daughters nearby, while she was longing for Julian and lusting after Alcazar. 

And none of that was what was really wrong with her…

Things were bad. She needed to get to a fucking meeting. She needed to stop drinking before it got any more out of hand.

She tried once again to get more vodka from the empty glass. She’d go to a meeting tomorrow, but before that, she’d enjoy her last night with her favorite Russian friend. She needed a refill.

Her eyes drifted back to the bar. Lorenzo was watching her. The alcohol was doing bad things to her brain, because damn it, that predatory look in his eyes was erotic as hell.

Jesus Christ, that was Lorenzo Alcazar. What was she thinking?!

He grabbed a couple of drinks from the counter and walked in her direction in a slow, unaffected pace. With every step closer he took, Alexis felt her heart quicken. She looked to Julian and Monica a few feet away. They didn’t seem to notice him coming. 

As Lorenzo stepped closer, Alexis froze against the door to the balcony. She cupped her empty glass tight in her hand. She did her best to hide her attraction to the man coming closer, not because she didn’t want him to see, but because she didn’t want Julian to see. 

Why did she care what Julian thought?

Lorenzo slowed when he passed by Alexis. His eyes met hers and he smirked dangerously. He tipped another double of vodka into her glass, filling her back up, and whispered in a low voice, “We can’t have you drying up.”

“Cheers,” she said.

“Let me know if you need help keeping that bastard’s hands off you.”

“I can handle Julian just fine.”

“Salud, Ms. Davis.” He kept walking out to the balcony.

Julian came to her side, his hand once again wrapping around her waist. “What was that? Did he say anything to you?”

She pulled away, her heart was beating far to fast. Julian’s touch meant too much to her. And she didn’t want Lorenzo seeing Julian touch her either. Maybe she wanted Lorenzo to know she could take care of herself. 

No, the truth underlying it all was she couldn’t simultaneously handle Julian’s touch and her attraction to Lorenzo. 

She said to Julian, “He just said ‘excuse me’ as he walked by. There’s nothing to be concerned about, Julian. We lived in the same town for five years and he never tried to kill me before.”

“Are you defending him?”

“No. I’m just stating facts. Go back to Kim. She looks like she going to cry.”

Julian looked over to Kim. Conflict played across his face. “Alexis…”

She needed him to go away! Her heart was physically hurting now. The alcohol gave her courage. “Go! You’re not my husband anymore. I don’t need you protecting me.”

It looked like she struck him across the face with the pained expression in his eyes. “I just want to be your friend.”

“We both know that’s not true. I can see you still want more. We aren’t friends! I can’t be your friend! It doesn’t work that way with us!” Because I love you too damn much, she couldn’t say.

Julian put his hands up in resignation. “I’m sorry. I thought we were moving beyond all that. I can see I was mistaken. Be careful, Alexis.” Julian stepped away and walked back to Kim.

Alexis sucked down her fresh glass of eighty proof. She leaned against the wall trying to catch the breeze from outside. She peered at Lorenzo. He was watching her interaction with Julian as he leaned against the balcony. A flashback of her tossing his brother off the other balcony played in her mind. Lorenzo smirked and raised glass. 

Now she was nauseous. For a moment, Alexis wondered if Lorenzo knew what he was doing in messing with her. The alcohol. The balcony. She finished the drink. 

He looked fucking good. 

She glanced at Julian who had his hands on Kim’s face, consoling her for talking to Alexis. Alexis remembered what it was like to have her face cradled in Julian’s hands. How comforting it was. 

How easy would it be to have Julian’s hands on her again? Alexis recognized the look of love and longing in his eyes when he was close. One word from Alexis and Julian would be back in their bed. 

Alexis looked outside once again. Lorenzo was still assessing her. A shiver went down her spine.

She took one last breath of fresh air before she stepped away. She needed to use the ladies’ room. Standing so close to two men who had such an effect on her was killing her buzz and making her panic.

She stayed in the stall much longer than she physically needed, but the break was much needed. When she felt mildly recovered, she washed up and noticed her forehead shiny with perspiration. She stepped in front of the floor-length mirror to freshen up. The lights around her were sparkling more than normal. She was more than buzzed now. Probably drunk. She wondered about Lorenzo. He had even more to drink than she did. 

She put her makeup away and started deep breaths. But all she could think about was refilling her glass with the mini bottles in her purse. She wondered how many she could fit in there...

Before she could quench her thirst, the door opened behind her. She looked in the mirror and a pair of blue eyes were trained on her. 

“Lorenzo.”

“Is anyone else in here?” he asked.

She shook her head ever so slightly. He turned the lock on the bathroom door, shutting the rest of the party out.

“What if Lila is looking for you?” she asked.

He held out his phone. “She just text me. She left with Michael.”

“What are you doing in the ladies’ room?” The question was rhetorical. She could see why he was there by the rapacious look in his eyes. He stalked forward unbuttoning his jacket. She turned to watch him head on.

“I’ve changed my mind,” he said.

“About?”

He took off his jacket and set in on a seat nearby. “Winning the lawsuit against that bastard should only be partial payment for your debt to my family.”

Her hands were balled into fists near her sides. She didn’t know if it was to brace herself for him, or fight him.

He stepped into her space. His scent filled her nose, and her blood rushed in anticipation. The alcohol made her lightheaded.

“You want me to fuck you to pay for killing your brother?”

He took a tress of her hair and lifted it to his nose inhaling. “No. I want you to fuck me because it’s what you’ve fantasized about all evening. But I’ll take it as payment.”

She watched his tongue lick his lips. They were parted and moist. She bit her lip to stop herself from kissing them. “What makes you think I’ve wanted to fuck you all night?”

He smirked that arrogant smile down at her. He grabbed her by the arms and twirled her around so she faced the mirror. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned as she looked at the two of them in the reflective glass. He towered over her from behind, looking like a South American jaguar ready to pounce on his prey. Her legs were long in her high heels and the short hem. His hands dropped to her waist and squeezed possessively, pulling her body into his. She felt his cock hard against her back.

“Look how you flush when I touch you,” he said, reaching around to run a finger down her cheek and to her throat. “Look how fast your heart’s racing.” She could see her pulse beating in the mirror.

Both his hands moved to her breasts. He cupped them gently. Her eyes couldn’t leave the mirror, and how fucking erotic the scene was. His thumbs passed over her nipples raised in tight peaks easily visible through the thin fabric of her dress. “They looked like this every time I came near you this evening.” He squeezed her breasts tight before moving his hands down. 

His hands dropped to the hem of her dress, only a few inches lower than her sex. He pulled the dress up over her hips. “Oh, fuck,” he sighed, pulling on her bare hips to grind his cock against her ass. He sucked on her neck as his hips pressed forward. 

“If I would’ve known back then, Ms. Davis…”

He grabbed her red, lace panties in his hands and ripped them apart. He held them up in front of her and said, “Soaking, fucking wet. This is how bad you’ve been wanting me. Feel.” He touched the wet panties to her cheek to show her the extent of her arousal. He needn’t have done so; she knew how hot she was for him. He lifted the panties to his face. He inhaled deep before pulling the wet fabric into his mouth and sucking off her arousal.

“Oh, God,” said Alexis. She almost fell over, but he held her upright. Her arms wrapped back around his neck as he tossed her panties aside. His hand dropped to her pussy, rubbing her outer lips.

Damn! It felt good!

Her head twisted back to find his lips. His mouth covered hers and his tongue pushed inside. She licked his tongue, whimpering and moaning for him to touch her deep inside. She could taste the whiskey he’d been drinking all night. His fingers split the lips of her pussy and coated themselves in her arousal. 

“You wanted me from the moment you saw me, didn’t you?” he said.

She answered by pushing her hips into his hand. He fingered her clit. “I know I wanted you. Tell me you want this, Alexis.”

She nodded and pushed her hips forward. 

“Say it,” he demanded.

Was there ever a question? “I want this, Lorenzo.”

His fingers dipped inside and his mouth was on her again. She rode his hand with her pussy and she fucked his mouth with her tongue.

She hardly heard someone trying to open the door, but once the would-be intruder found it locked, they moved on. Lorenzo either didn’t hear, or didn’t care because he kept fucking her with his hand and rubbing his dick against her ass.

Alexis released his mouth to look at their reflection. She watched his hand work her pussy as his body surrounded her from behind. She felt so feminine in his strong, masculine arms. Her eyes locked on his in the mirror. Those blue eyes were blazing in triumph as her pussy starting clamping down around his fingers. She was dripping wet as he fingered her through her orgasm. She finally closed her eyes, breaking their gaze, as her body strained under the pleasure he coaxed out of her.

He didn’t give her time to lay limp and stated in his arms. He turned her around and pressed her back against the mirror. He kissed her far deeper than before, his mouth getting a much better angle. His heavy chest against her own limited the depth of her breath. In his pants, his cock pressed against her pussy; her pussy still not recovered from orgasm.

Alexis reached down to unbutton his pants, desperate to feel that formidable erection in her hands. “If I would’ve known back then, Mr. Alcazar…” she echoed his previous sentiment. 

“I’m glad you approve,” he said through a smirk. He kissed her again as she brought his cock to her pussy, rubbing the smooth head from her clit down to h…

The clinking of keys sounded behind them and the door opened. Alexis stared at their intruder holding a set of keys in her hand.

“Alexis?” said Carly in shock.

“Carly,” said Alexis. She let go of his cock. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Lorenzo looked over his shoulder at his ex-wife. He rolled his eyes and said, “Excuse us.” He turned back and kissed Alexis again.

Alexis pulled her dress down and pushed him away. He groaned in frustration as he zipped up his pants.

“Lorenzo?! You’re fucking my...You’re fucking Lorenzo?!” Carly yelled at Alexis.

Lorenzo turned around in frustration. “We were going to before you intruded.”

“Well then, you’re welcome, Alexis.”

Alexis rolled her eyes. 

“And you,” said Carly. “You’re fucking your brother’s killer? How many times did you talk about how much you hate her?”

“Well, I fucked you didn’t I? Sex and hate go hand in hand in my world.”

Carly stepped back as though his words punched her in the gut. 

Alexis walked up to Lorenzo and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, the way she slapped Luis the night she killed him. She didn’t slap Lorenzo for being rude to Carly; she slapped him for even thinking of a time when he fucked Carly moments after he made Alexis come in his arms. 

Alexis made sure she wasn’t indecent before grabbing her purse and bolting past Carly out the door.

“Alexis!” yelled Lorenzo. 

Alexis heard him chasing after her. She ran to the elevator and pushed the down button. He caught up with her as she waited. He grabbed her arm tight, and turned her to face him. Alexis noticed there was hardly anyone left in the room. Thankfully, her children and Julian were already gone.

“Alexis, I’m sorry I snapped at her. I didn’t realize it would piss you off.”

Alexis laughed and rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the situation. She pulled her arm away. “I couldn’t care any less. I just can’t believe what we were doing, Lorenzo!” she whispered in a hushed panic. “I killed your brother! I was about to screw the man who looks like the guy who killed my sister. The guy who left me and my baby for dead in the snow. The one who beat me and tried to kill me before I stabbed him and threw him off a building! I don’t give a shit about you and Carly!”

Alexis could see Lorenzo’s conflicted feelings pass over his face as he processed her words; no doubt his cognition was impaired by all the whiskey he drank that evening.

The elevator doors opened and Alexis stepped inside. He tried to follow, but she put up a hand. “Don’t!”

As the doors closed, he stepped near and said with a dangerous smile, “You still owe me the rest of that payment.” The doors shut in his face. Alexis took a deep breath and fished in her purse for another mini bottle of vodka. 

“Shit,” she said. “My panties.” She wondered if it would be Carly who found them on the bathroom floor. She tipped the bottle back desperate to return to her buzz. But it wasn’t the booze that made her woozy. It was the lingering sensation of Lorenzo’s mouth...his hands...and so much more.


	3. Standoff

Standoff

_______________________________________

 

The elevator stopped at the 18th floor of the Cosmopolitan Hotel. Though Julian’s circle preferred the Metro Court, he could appreciate why Alcazar would rather stay here than Carly’s hotel.

Alcazar employed the standard door thugs. Julian kind of missed having bodyguards to do his bidding all the time. He especially liked having men screen his visitors. 

“Hello there, gentlemen,” said Julian.

“How can we help you?” said the larger of the men.

“I’m here to see Mr. Alcazar.”

“Mr. Alcazar is not taking visitors. Come back in the morning.”

Julian looked at his watch, “It is morning. It’s past midnight.”

“Hilarious.”

“Mr. Alcazar is going to want to see me. Ask him.”

The thug laughed. “If I bother Mr. Alcazar, and he doesn’t want to see you…”

“I know, I know. You and I will have a private chat.” The size of the man’s fists had him cringing at the beating he might get if Alcazar was being an asshole.

“Wait here,” said the big guy who went inside to talk to his boss. Julian stood waiting in the hall with the other bodyguard. 

Patience was a damn good virtue of Julian’s, but the big thug was taking a long time. Julian wondered if it was Alcazar being the asshole, or if it was the thug taking his sweet time. Probably a little of both. Depending on what kind of boss he had, the thug might have been reluctant to bother him. Julian wondered if the guy would even ask Alcazar and just bypass the request and go straight to the beating.

Jesus Christ, the hotel room couldn’t be that big.

“You want to check on your friend?” said Julian. “I think he got lost.”

The remaining thug just raised a lip into a snarl.

“Ok, fine.” Julian huffed and leaned against the opposite wall. 

Finally the door opened. 

“Did you have to go to Venezuela to find him?”

The big guy ignored Julian’s sass. “Spread em.” 

Julian reluctantly complied to the overly aggressive pat down.

“You gonna buy me a beer after that?” asked Julian. 

Unaffected by his meager attempts at humor, the guard led Julian inside. The suite was enormous. Bigger than anything at the Metro Court. Floor to ceiling windows lined the walls. Modern furnishings. 

Julian was brought into a sitting area and told to wait. The thug went back outside. Where the hell was Alcazar? Julian helped himself to the minibar and poured himself some whiskey. Damn, it was good.

“Help yourself,” said a sarcastic voice behind him.

Julian drank down the glass before turning around. He poured himself another and stepped back to assess the notorious criminal. Alcazar was strutting around in dark pajama pants and a long robe. Jesus Christ, was he wearing silk? Alcazar’s hair was wet and he brought with him the smell of soap. That must have been why the thug had taken so long to get permission to let in Julian.

Alcazar walked up next to the minibar to pour himself his own drink. They sized each other up. Julian was glad he was still wearing the suit from Michael’s party rather than the flannel he’d gotten so comfortable with lately. Men who wore silk night time garments in large penthouse suites didn’t have much respect for flannel. Julian puffed up his chest and stood tall, not wanting Alcazar’s height to give him any sort of advantage. 

Alcazar seemed to be attempting to hold an impassive visage, but Julian caught glimpses of both impatience and curiosity. Alcazar turned on his heel and moved to sit on a large chair. Julian followed and sat down on a couch opposite. 

Alcazar rubbed a hand over his beard in irritation. “Well, you came all the way over here and demanded to see me in the middle of the night, Mr. Jerome. What the hell is important enough to interrupt my shower?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Alcazar just stared. Julian didn’t like being the one without any power. He knew he was going to have to threaten and make demands of a very powerful man, with nothing to back it up.

“Alexis Davis.”

It happened so fast and so subtly, Julian almost missed it, but Alcazar’s mouth lifted into a smile. The look of impassivity returned almost immediately. “What about Ms. Davis?”

“I noticed you hovering around her this evening. In the elevator, by the bar, and near the balcony.”

Lorenzo’s expression was one of pure curiosity. “I thought I saw you with some mousy broad tonight. What does it matter to you who I’m hovering around, so long as it’s not your girl?”

Mousy? Julian shrugged. Lorenzo wasn’t wrong. “Alexis is important to me. She’s family.”

“Your EX-wife. I heard her snap at you, asking you to leave her alone. Tell me, Mr. Jerome, how do you think she’d feel about you coming here on her behalf?”

Julian could almost hear her reprimand in his head. “The point is, when we were married, Alexis told me about your brother. She told me about your history with her. I just wanted to see what your intentions are for her.”

“My intentions?” Lorenzo’s lip curled mischievously. 

“I know you blame her for your brother’s death.”

“Seeing as how she killed him, I think that’s perfectly reasonable.”

“Do you plan to harm her?”

Lorenzo barked a laugh and smiled widely under his beard. “If that were in my plans, why would I tell you?”

“Look, I know I’m coming to you in a very different position than I was in a few years ago, but I’m telling you now, hurting Alexis would be a bad decision for you, Mr. Alcazar.”

Alcazar’s smile was gone. “You’re right. You are coming to me in a very different position than you would’ve a few years ago. You once had a formidable reputation. A man rivaling Corinthos would’ve been immediately sought out as an ally. But you’ve given up all your power, and quite frankly, all rights to come into my room and demand anything of me.”

Julian leaned forward to make his point, “I gave it up for her, Alcazar. I gave up my family’s legacy, my power, my business, all of it, for her. That’s how important this woman is to me. And even though I don’t have the resources or position I once had, I’m not a man you want as an enemy. Just asked Corinthos.”

Alcazar’s face was set in cold stone when he said, “What I do to Ms. Davis is between Ms. Davis and me. Remember how this business works, Jerome. You’ve got children, grandchildren, a sister, nieces, a girlfriend, a business…”

So Alcazar did do his research before coming to town. “Don’t you dare threaten…” Julian tried to interrupt, but Lorenzo spoke over him.

“...and I won’t hesitate to destroy everything you hold dear if you rub me the wrong way!”

Anger coursed through Julian, “My family is tied up with Corinthos. Harming any of them also means offending Sonny.”

Alcazar laughed, “Do you know who the fuck I am?! You think I care about offending Corinthos?”

“What do you care about then?” Julian knew one thing. “Your daughter?”

“Don’t you dare fucking speak of my daughter.”

“I have a daughter, too. Sam McCall. Your son tried to kill her more than once.”

“And your daughter tried to kill my son. He nearly bled out on the docks in my arms from her bullet!”

“The point is, we both have people we love. We both want them protected. All you have to do is stay away from Alexis, and this doesn’t have to escalate.”

Lorenzo smiled, “And what if Alexis doesn’t want to stay away from me?”

Julian brushed him off. “You clearly don’t know Alexis. She wouldn’t take up with a criminal like you.” 

”Is that so? The woman who has children with Corinthos, Lansing, and you? Who dated Jerry Jacks? You do know she’s a Cassadine, right?”

“A lot has happened in the last few years.”

“A lot has happened in the last few hours.”

The arrogant smile on Alcazar’s face made Julian raise his hackles. “What are you talking about, Alcazar?”

Alcazar stood and finished his drink. “Your welcome has run out, Jerome. Please see yourself out.” He turned and disappeared back into the bedroom. 

The panicky feeling racing through Julian’s body no longer had anything to do with his ex-wife’s physical safety. He recognized the lust in Alcazar’s eyes. 

“Alexis,” he whispered to himself, “please tell he me he’s lying.”


	4. Royal Disappointment

Royal Disappointment

_______________________________________

 

Lorenzo shut the door to his room as soon as he was sure Jerome left the suite. So the ex-husband was still in love with Alexis. Lorenzo wondered how Alexis felt about that. 

A vision of his fingers in her pussy with that red dress pulled up and her face falling apart was seared into his mind, even more so than the vision of her standing over Bensch’s dead body with a gun in her hand. 

Lorenzo took off his robe and sat down on the bed. His phone was sitting by the nightstand. A new number was programmed in shortly before Jerome’s arrival. Lorenzo was already planning on calling the number that evening, but Jerome’s visit made the call that much sweeter. 

He hit send. 

Alexis answered on the second ring. “Hello?” 

“Good evening, Princess Natasha,” he said. Excitement sent his heart pounding. 

“Lorenzo? Don’t call me that. How did you get this number?”

“I have my ways. Let’s skip the hostilities; what are you wearing?”

She choked and coughed. Lorenzo couldn’t help but laugh. Who would’ve known all those years ago that threats and intimidation weren’t the way to break her carefully crafted façade, but rather flirtation? 

“I’m not having this conversation with you,” she spat.

“Not a fan of foreplay?”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“I’ll just show up at your door.” He laughed at the thought of her face if he did arrive unannounced.

She sighed. “What do you want, Lorenzo?”

He put his hand on his cock hardening in his silk pajamas. “I tried taking a cold shower, but it didn’t work. I just keep seeing you come apart in my arms, and I’m as hard as a rock again.”

“Can’t you take care of that with your hand?”

“I have. It’s completely unsatisfying knowing what your cunt feels like. I’m desperate to fuck you.”

She whimpered, and he knew she was hooked.

“Your lips, Alexis, the way they pout without even being aware...I just want to suck on them when I’m buried balls deep in your pussy.”

“You like my lips?” She sounded surprised, and if he wasn’t mistaken, pleased.

“You have no fucking idea.” He thought of holding her head in his hands, pushing his cock between her lips, and fucking down her throat. “Tell me, when can I come over and finish what we started?”

“You won’t be coming over.”

“You want to do it here?”

“We’re not doing it anywhere.”

“You owe me,” he said.

She sighed. “That doesn’t have to mean sex.”

“But you want it to mean sex. You know you’re going to love it. Why fight it?”

“Because sex with bad men is always disastrous for me.”

“I just want to fuck you, Alexis. Not have babies. Not get married. Just fuck. What’s so terrible about that?”

“But you can fuck anyone. Carly seems willing.” He like the jealous tone. “Why does it have to be me?”

“Because you’re the one with the pouty mouth I see every time I close my eyes.”

“You want me to suck you off, don’t you? Is that your fascination with my mouth?”

Fuck yes! “You’re making me hard talking like that. There are a lot of things I want to do to your mouth.”

“Why MY mouth, Lorenzo? You hate me.”

He knew exactly why. “Quit trying to analyze everything, Alexis. You’ve changed. I’ve changed. Can’t this just be about fucking? I promise you’ll enjoy yourself. You enjoyed yourself this evening before we were interrupted.”

She sighed in confirmation. 

“Imagine what I’d do to you with my mouth instead of my fingers.”

“Lorenzo…” she protested.

“Touch yourself, Alexis. Imagine it’s my tongue.”

She was quiet for a moment, before she said, “I already am. I was touching myself before you called.”

Lorenzo let off a deep, needy growl. His hand freed his cock from his pants, stroking it up and down. “You’ve been touching yourself the whole time we’ve been talking?”

“Mmhmm.” And he heard her arousal in her voice. She was ready to play. “I couldn’t help it. Your voice is pure sex.”

So she liked his voice. He kept it deep and low for her, “Tell me what you’re wearing.” 

“A robe.”

“Is it open?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Where are your hands, Alexis?”

She was quiet except for heavy breathing.

“Alexis?” he demanded as he stroked his cock.

“Well, before you called, one hand was on my pussy and the other was on my breast.”

He let the visual take over his mind. “I hope you didn’t let me interrupt you.”

“Well, I had to answer the phone. One of my hands is incapacitated.”

“That’s a damn shame. Put me on speaker.”

He heard some rustling around. “Ok, how’s that?”

“Perfect. Now, are your hands where they should be? One on your pussy and one on your tits.”

“Yes, sir.”

He smirked at how she addressed him. “Tell me how you’re touching yourself. What are you imagining me do with my mouth?”

“You’re licking my clit,” she whimpered.

“Fast or slow?”

“Both. Slow at first, to taste me, to feel me…”

“But I can’t help myself, can I?” He picked up speed stroking his cock.

“No, you can’t. You start sucking and licking harder and faster until I’m about to come.”

“Then I pull away, because that’s just too damn easy.”

“You’re a bastard.” Her words had no conviction.

“But you love it, because I dip my tongue in your pussy. Put your fingers in there, Alexis.”

“I’m already two deep.” 

Lorenzo held the phone with his shoulder to stroke his balls while he jerked his cock. 

“Put another finger in there.”

“Your tongue isn’t that big, Lorenzo.”

“But my cock is bigger, and the taste of your pussy has me impatient to fuck. You better put a few more fingers in that cunt to make this real.” He squeezed his cock knowing from her moans she was going to be a tight fit for him. “Tell me how you’re touching yourself, princess.”

“I’m pinching my nipples, and I’ve got three fingers in me.”

“Add another finger, baby. Stretch that cunt as far as it can go. You’re going to need it.”

Panting and edging near orgasm, she still put up a fight. “You’re not going to fuck me, Lorenzo.”

“Like hell I’m not. Where do you want me to come first, princess? In your pussy? Your mouth? Or do you really want to get kinky?”

She was beyond words, whimpering and moaning. 

“That’s it, baby. Tell me where you want my cock.” He was getting close. He imagined pulling out of her mouth to come all over her face and chest.

“Lorenzo!” she said in a breathless yell.

“Are you coming for me?”

She coughed to clear her throat. Her voice changed to the one she once used on him when she was the DA. “No, I came a few moments ago. Thanks for lending me your voice. Goodnight.”

“Alexis?” The line was dead. “Alexis?” He repeated knowing she wouldn’t respond. He looked at his rock hard dick in his hand. “Fuck.” He slammed his phone down on the bed. “Oh, princess, you’re going to get what’s coming to you.” He finished himself off with fantasies of sexual revenge on that infuriating woman.


	5. Rejection & Hope

Rejection & Hope

_______________________________________

 

When Julian felt the first sprinkles of the season on his face he pulled up his collar to prevent the cool rain from running down his neck. He nearly heard the ground sigh in relief as it absorbed the moisture. He took the requisite deep inhale of the scent of the first rain. It filled his lungs with a pleasant optimism, lightening the burden of the task ahead. 

“There she is,” said Julian looking in the window at Kelly’s. He walked into restaurant and headed for the counter. There were only so many places Alexis would go for breakfast, and Julian knew she’d never cook.

She was pouring coffee down her throat and foregoing food. 

“Hey, Alexis,” said Julian. “My God, you look terrible.” Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and her skin was sallow.

“Julian,” she greeted him as though it hurt to speak. She asked for another cup. 

“Are you sick? You didn’t look this terrible last night.”

“I’m fine. Must have been something I ate.”

She probably stayed up all night worrying if Alcazar was going to hurt her or Sam. The thought made him nauseous. 

Julian ordered himself a cup of coffee and a muffin. “Look, Alexis. I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn’t mean to be intrusive.”

She didn’t looked at him. She just pursed her lips in that kissable way, and responded, “Yes, you did.”

“Ok, fine. But I’m sorry it made you unhappy.”

“Apology accepted.” She drank down her second cup of coffee as though it might give her life for the day. Julian worried it would only give her a stomach ache.

Julian took a deep breath before saying what he came to say, “I have another apology to make.”

Alexis raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh?”

“After I left the party last night, I didn’t go home.”

Alexis turned even more green, “Look, Julian, I don’t want to hear what you did with Kim.” He was surprised to hear the jealousy in her voice. 

“Oh, uh, no. It’s not about that.” Julian sipped his coffee contemplating what her jealousy meant. “I went to see Alcazar.”

Shock colored her face far better than the coffee. “You did what? Why?” Now she was looking at him.

“Because I wanted to make sure he was going to leave you alone. I know you don’t want me worrying about you, but I can’t help it. And that guy is dangerous!”

“And how did you think you were going to convince him to stay away from me? Threaten him?”

Julian huffed. 

“You are in no place to threaten a man like Lorenzo Alcazar! And I told you last night, he doesn’t want to hurt me. He’s focused elsewhere.”

“That didn’t seem to be the case when I brought you up.”

Alexis closed her eyes. “What did he say?”

“He seems to be very interested in you. And he seems to think you’re interested in him.”

“I don’t want to hurt Alcazar. I just want to live my life without all these murderous men around me.”

“I don’t think he believes you want to hurt him either. I think he believes you’re interested in him in a different way.” Julian sneered remembering the lusty look in Alcazar’s eyes.

Alexis gave Julian a ‘don’t you dare go there’ look. Julian’s hands shot up in defense, “I’m not the one who said it.”

“Ignore him then. I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.” Alexis started gathering her things to leave.

“Don’t go,” said Julian. “I’ll leave.” He finished his cup of coffee. Before he stood, he asked one more question. “How’s Kristina? We miss her at the pub.”

“She didn’t work for you that long, Julian.”

“I hope she’s ok. She didn’t look well before she left.”

“She’s fine,” said Alexis. Julian could see her fists balling near her sides. Even if Kristina was fine, Alexis wasn’t. “She’s taking come classes in Manhattan. She’s sorry she had to cut out on you, but she needed to get there before her class started.”

“Strange time to start school. In the middle of a semester.”

Alexis shrugged. Her jaw was tight and twitching. He knew she was lying. 

Julian bent down and kissed her twitching cheek. “I hope she’s ok,” he whispered. A gentle whimper escaped her lips. But as soon as she showed her vulnerability, she hid it away behind her walls. 

Alexis looked at him with fire in her eyes. “I don’t think Kim would like you comforting me and putting your lips on me.”

She was right again. “Alexis, I’m going to be…” he cut himself off. Kim deserved to be the first one to know his plans.

“What?”

“Nothing. Take care of yourself. Please eat my muffin; you look like you need it more than I do. Let me know if I can do anything for Kristina. Or if you need help with Alcazar.”

“I’d go to Sonny if I needed help with either one.”

“Ouch.” She really knew where to hit him. She was pushing him away. He’d give her some space before she really went for the jugular. If he was going to win her back, he didn’t think antagonizing her further was the way to do it. “Goodbye, Alexis.”

As he walked out the door into the now substantial rain, he smiled. This was the first time since the last nurses ball he thought he might have a chance. 

_________________________________________

 

A large knot was forming in her shoulder. She knew why. Kristina. Bensch. Lorenzo. Julian. She needed a massage. She took a deep breath, but all she inhaled was the smell of her last client who had been foregoing showers while incarcerated. She coughed, hoping the smell would get pushed out of her nose.

“Alexis, we’re going to need the interrogation room,” said Detective Chase.

“Of course. I’ll clear out.” Alexis sighed and started picking up her paperwork and tried making some semblance of order from her chaos. She gathered her laptop and her notepad, and stuffed them in her bag. She tried organizing them so she could zip up the bag and protect her work from the rain. 

“Please, don’t leave on my account,” a deep and familiar voice sounded at the door. A voice that made her sex quiver. A voice that helped her orgasm the night before.

She swung her head around. There he stood in the doorway next to Chase. He wore a black suit with subtle pinstripes, and a black oxford shirt underneath. Several buttons open displayed enough chest to make her eyes linger. She was tempted to run her fingers over the hair on his chest.

“You owe me, Alexis. I’ve decided to collect,” he said.

Alexis blushed. He couldn’t possibly think they were going to fuck in the middle of the day at the police station.

“Lorenzo,” Alexis admonished. 

“I need a lawyer,” he clarified, smiling at her misinterpretation. Alexis noticed Lorenzo’s hands were behind his back, likely in handcuffs.

“Didn’t you just get into town yesterday? How could you possibly be in trouble already?”

Lorenzo looked at Detective Chase with a raised eyebrow. “Tell my lawyer why you brought me in.”

“I didn’t hear her agree to be your lawyer,” said Chase.

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow at Alexis. She sighed. “Just this one time.” Lorenzo’s resulting grin was contagious. He looked like Danny when he was about to get dessert. Alexis bit her lip to stop herself from smiling back. “Why was my client arrested, Chase?”

“I brought him in as a suspect for the murder of David Bensch per the commissioner’s order.” 

Alexis swallowed hard. “Bensch was killed last week. Alcazar just got into town.”

“So he says.”

“Do you have proof otherwise?”

“Aside from the dead body of the man who coerced his daughter into sex?”

“David Bensch coerced a lot of young women into sex. Are you arresting their fathers?”

“Their father’s aren’t international arms dealers.”

“You don’t know that. And you have no evidence of Mr. Alcazar dealing in arms illegally, unless there's been a change in your arrest history since we last met?” she asked Lorenzo. 

“Nope.”

“So you have no evidence of any criminal activity on his part. Just as you have no evidence tying Lorenzo to David Bensch’s murder. This is just Commissioner Ashford wanting to send Mr. Alcazar a message from the moment his feet hit the pavement in New York that she’s going to be all over him.”

Chase shrugged and brought Lorenzo into the interrogation room. 

“Handcuffs off my client, please. He’s done nothing wrong and shown no aggression.”

Chased uncuffed Lorenzo and sat him down at the table.

“I need a moment alone with my client.”

“I’ll go grab the commissioner,” said Chase.

Alexis shut the door behind him. 

“My God, you’re sexy in that skirt. Get over here,” said Lorenzo. “We’ve got unfinished business.”

“Exactly. Like me keeping you out of jail this one time.”

“They have nothing on me. Come here.” He waved her over patting his lap. 

Alexis walked around the table, but ignored his invitation to sit. She leaned against the table just to the left of him. 

“Can we play DA and criminal? I have some decade old fantasies I’d like to live out,” he said.

Alexis couldn’t help but be amused by his playful mood. “When did you get into town exactly?”

“I came straight from the airport to the party.”

Alexis nodded. “Good. You can have your new lawyer track down video surveillance and get copies of your passport. Don’t turn over your passport unless there’s a court order from the judge.”

He shrugged, “That really doesn’t matter to me. I have no intention of leaving the country...That is, unless you want to fly off to Venezuela with me. We can rent a bungalow. I’ll make cocktails and feast all day on your delicious little cunt.” Lorenzo reached for the bottom of her skirt. His fingers grazed just underneath the hem. Chills went down her body as he tickled her thigh with his gentle touch.

If someone would have told her the day before that she’d be tempted to vacation with Lorenzo Alcazar, she would’ve had them committed. 

She shook her head. Back to business. “Don’t answer any questions without a lawyer if they bring you back in.”

“This ain’t my first rodeo, counselor.” His hand moved up the inside of her thigh. Before he reached her sex, she squeezed her thighs together to stop his hand. “Nice grip.” He stopped pushing forward, but took to massaging her leg.

“Why the sudden lust-filled obsession with me?” she asked. 

His face got serious, “Honestly?”

She nodded.

He moved his chair directly in front of her. He forced her legs open and sat between them, though she didn’t put up much of a fight. His hands ran over her thighs and rested on her ass, pulling her close. He looked up at her with those disarming blue, eyes. “What you did to Bensch...You utterly destroyed him. It turned some sort of switch in my head. I can’t look at you without seeing him completely mutilated.”

“That’s morbid. And please don’t talk like that to Chase or they’ll think you actually killed him.” 

He shrugged, “It’s a lot better than what I used to see when I looked at you.”

She nodded. She ran a hand through his hair. “Nothing else is going to happen between us, Lorenzo.”

He dipped his head face down in her lap. “Yes it will,” said his muffled voice. He took a deep breath, obviously inhaling her scent. “I’m not going my whole life without tasting you again, without fucking you. I can’t.”

Alexis hated that she was at war with herself over this. She couldn’t want Lorenzo Alcazar anymore than Julian Jerome. The knot in her neck tightened at the thought of never having either man again. She rubbed her shoulder and grunted in pain. 

Lorenzo looked up. “Are you ok? Tense?”

She nodded. 

“Being hungover probably doesn’t help,” he said.

“No thanks to you.”

He smiled standing up. “I like you drunk. You’re much more compliant.” He put both hands on her shoulders and started rubbing.

“Ow!” she said when he hit the knot. His fingers eased a little, but he kept rubbing. 

“Alexis, if you don’t get these out, they can damage your muscles.”

“Are you recommending I have a standing appointment with a masseuse?”

He kissed her forehead as he rubbed, and spoke in that sexy, deep voice she couldn’t resist, “No. I recommend letting me strip you down and cover you head to toe in erotic oils. I’ll get these muscles relaxed in no time.”

She could feel her body soften into him. Her hands reached for his hips, pulling him close. It took her a minute to realize she was moaning.

“There. All gone,” he said. But his hands didn’t leave; instead they wrapped around her throat, holding her still as he dropped his mouth to her lips. She was ready for him. She wanted him. Her mouth opened before he got there, their tongues touching even before their lips. She squeezed him between her legs. 

A knock on the door had him sitting back down in a growl of frustration. Alexis got off the table. Chase opened the door. “The commissioner got called to another case. She said Mr. Alcazar is free to go for the time being.”

“Tell the commissioner to be careful with how much she harasses Mr. Alcazar. A good lawyer would have an easy time suing this department for this sort of behavior,” said Alexis.

“I’ll pass the message along.” Chase stepped in the room. “Alexis. Can I speak with you a moment?”

“Of course.”

Lorenzo nodded and stood, buttoning his jacket. He pulled Alexis close to him with a hand on her hip. He dropped his lips to her ear. “I’ll call you.” He nibbled on the lobe of her ear before releasing her. 

Lorenzo swaggered out with his confident easy stride. Chase shut the door behind him. 

“How can I help you, Chase?” said Alexis. 

Chase looked ashamed of himself before he even started. “Look, Alexis. You’ve always been good to me, and my brother, even when he didn’t deserve it.”

“Ok.” Alexis blushed; she had a premonition of where this was headed.

“One of the old guys just told me about your history with Alcazar. I wanted to make sure he’s not threatening you into helping him.”

Alexis laughed. “No, Chase. He’s not. And I won’t be helping him anymore. This was a one-time thing.”

Chase looked even more hesitant than before. “Alexis, it kind of looked like the two of you…”

“Don’t…” she said. She didn’t want to hear the awkwardness of Chase telling her he noticed how hot she was for the criminal. 

He hung his head, “Fine. Just be careful. What happened to Bensch...That was an execution. It was grizzly. I’d hate for you to get mixed up with a guy who could do something like that.”

“Lorenzo wasn’t even in the country, Chase. He couldn’t have killed him. And I have no intention of getting mixed up with him, legally or personally.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Alexis grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. As she walked out the door, she rubbed Chase’s arm and said, “David Bensch was the worst kind of sexual predator. He preyed on those weaker than him. Those he thought were vulnerable and unprotected. He was an animal. He deserved what he got, and whoever ended his life probably saved a dozen more young ladies from God knows what horrors. Whoever killed him did humanity a favor.”

She walked out the door past a stunned detective.

_______________________________________________

 

“This is about Alexis, isn’t it?” said Kim.

Of course it was. It was always about Alexis. “No, Kim,” said Julian. “This is about us. This relationship wasn’t meant to be more than a couple of friends finding comfort in each other.”

“But things changed between us.”

Julian shrugged. They changed because he didn’t think Alexis was an option. He was trying to see if he could have a life without her. “This isn’t what I want anymore.”

“You want her.”

“I’ve always wanted her. You knew that. And you always wanted Drew.”

The tears fell. “So you’re dumping me while my son is dying of cancer?”

“Would you rather I stay when I don’t want to be here?”

Her face fell, “That’s harsh.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Kim. I didn’t want this.”

“So you’ve said.”

“I’m going to go.” He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. “Are you going to be ok?”

She shot him a death glare. He nodded and walked to the door knowing there was nothing he could say or do to make this better for her. 

“Are you going to find her? You’re going to try to win her back, aren’t you?”

Julian didn’t hang his head. He wasn’t ashamed.

“Why? What is it about her?”

Julian shook his head and walked out the door. There was no way to explain his passion for Alexis. And even if he could share what it felt like to be loved by her, he wouldn’t. He was a greedy bastard, and he would save that for himself. 

He just hoped Alexis would save it for him, too.


	6. Drunken Interlude

Drunken Interlude 

_______________________________________

 

“Lila Rae, it’s been a week, sweetheart Call me back, please.” Lorenzo hung up the phone. “What the hell did Corinthos tell you?” he grumbled.

Lorenzo ordered another drink. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He didn’t come to New York to lose his baby girl. He came here to save her from the worst mistake of her life.

Well, he came to murder the man who harmed her AND save her from the worst mistake of her life. Fortunately, Ms. Davis handled the first part for him.

But now Lila was being taken from him again.

His racing thoughts were driving him mad. All of them ended in him killing Michael, Sonny, and Jason. 

He needed a distraction. He dialed Alexis.

“Hello,” came a tentative voice. 

“Hey,” he said. A sweet intake of breath sounded on the line and his shoulders relaxed. He loved that she was so affected by his voice. “So, when do I get to rub you down with oil and work all those kinks out?”

“If it was really just a massage I’d have you come over right now.”

He smiled, “You know I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off the rest of you. You know you wouldn’t want me to.”

“Which is exactly why you can’t come.”

Lorenzo pouted, though the rejection wasn’t unexpected. “I could really use your brand of self-destruction right now.”

“I’m a little busy self-destructing in other ways. We can’t, Lorenzo.”

“Why are you self-destructing today?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Stubborn woman, he thought. “Then how are you self-destructing?”

As a response, he heard ice hitting a glass as she shook her drink.

“What a coincidence.” He shook his in the speaker.

“We’re two peas in a pod, aren’t we?,” she said. “We have a lot more in common than we have different.”

“Are you talking about the drinks or something else.”

“Something else.”

“I wish you’d tell me what’s driving you to drink.”

“I’m an alcoholic. Isn’t that enough reason?”

“An alcoholic? Really? What does that even mean?” With as much as he drank, some might even consider him an alcoholic.

She laughed. “It means I drink to cope with life, and the drinking gets so bad it causes its own problems.”

“Like…”

“Like, I’d tell you, but I might need a lawyer.”

“Now that’s my kind of self-destruction.”

He heard her drink again.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” he said.

“Tell what?”

“Our reasons for drinking.” He waited for her to answer. She didn’t. Only inconsistent breath and clinking ice sounded on the phone. He went first, “Lila Rae won’t see me or talk to me. We’ve been solid for years, and one conversation from that little shit has her manipulated into avoiding me.” Lorenzo wanted to talk about all the torturous plans he had racing through his head for the boy, but he knew Alexis wouldn’t want to hear it, so he replaced the impulse with a growl.

“You’re not going to do anything to him, are you? Lila would never forgive you.”

“But she’d be safe.”

“She’d be caught in a war between the Corinthos family and the Alcazars. Haven’t enough people already died from your families’ fighting?” 

He realized what she meant. “Shit. I’m sorry.” He wasn’t thinking about her sister. “I guess I’m driving you to drink more instead of less.”

“Misery loves miserable company.”

“Why are you miserable?”

Alexis sighed. “It’s not for me to say, otherwise I’d be tempted to tell you.”

“Then tell me what you can.”

She seemed to be considering her words. “My daughter, Kristina, she’s been through a lot. I feel responsible for part of it. I’m drowning my guilt it a bottle of Tito’s. Which is rich, really, because my drinking will only make things worse for the people I love, which, in turn, will only make me want to drink more.”

“You’re beating yourself up because alcohol takes off the edge?”

“I’m beating myself for a lot of reasons. That I have to use alcohol to cope is at the bottom of my list at the moment, but substantial nonetheless.”

“I don’t think drinking is the problem. I think you just need someone to help you cope in other ways.”

“You think I should let you come over and fuck me into feeling better?”

He growled once again, but for a very different reason. “I’ll have my driver pull the limo around. I can be there in fifteen minutes.”

“I’m not that drunk, Lorenzo.”

“Should I wait couple hours?”

“Lorenzo…” her voice dropped off. “I’m sorry about your daughter, but…”

“...but you won’t fuck the anger out of me. I know. It was worth a shot. I’m sorry about your daughter, too.”

“Thank you.”

“Call me if you change your mind.”

“Goodbye, Lorenzo.”

He hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Because it wasn’t goodbye. He ordered another drink. He’d wait a couple hours for the alcohol to loosen her inhibitions before calling the limo around. 

_____________________________________________________

 

The bottle was empty. 

She looked around for more. She didn’t buy more, damn it. She only bought one fucking bottle so she wouldn’t drink too much. What a dumbass decision.

Now she had no booze and no one to fuck. She picked up her phone to call Lorenzo. She tried looking for his number, but she never put his name in her phone, and it was just so damn hard to find because the screen was blurry and her phone kept moving. 

Why was it moving? Oh, her hand was moving.

“Hold still,” she said to her arm. “I need sex. And Alcazar will bring me booze.”

She heard a knock at the door. “Oh good, he’s here.” 

The room felt like it was on a boat on the high seas when she stood. She took a moment to find her balance before going to the door. Except it wasn’t Lorenzo she saw through the blinds…

Shit. She tried pulling herself together before opening the door. “Julian,” she said. She looked at her watch, but her eyes were so blurry she couldn’t see the time. “What are you doing here this late?”

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you? You look disoriented.”

“Uh, yep. You woke me. Come back tomorrow and we can chat.”

“Alexis, you’ve been ignoring me.”

Alexis turned around. She needed to sit if he was going to keep talking to her, she was worried she might fall over.

“Alexis?”

“Hmm?” she said, sitting down. He followed her to the couch and sat next to her. 

“Look, Alexis, there’s something I’ve been trying to tell you for awhile now.” She saw his eyes drop to her chest. She was wearing a camisole and no bra. She let him enjoy the view.

God, he was sexy. He wasn’t Lorenzo sexy. He was Julian sexy. The way he looked at her. His body.

Lorenzo had a damn sexy body. She could feel it through his clothes. He was tall and lean. And he had that bit of chest hair she wanted to run her hands through.

But Julian was a whole other beast. He wasn’t as tall as Lorenzo, but those muscles! And his smooth skin. She knew Julian’s body better than she knew her own.

Maybe she didn’t have to call Lorenzo if Julian was already there.

“I’m sorry,” she interrupted him. He was rambling on. “But I need to ask you something.”

“What?” Julian looked completely confused by her interruption. “Did you hear anything I said?”

“Nope. No, but I needed to ask, why the flannel? Are you a lumberjack in your spare time now? One little camping trip and you need to dress for an Alaskan winter?”

His jaw dropped, “Alexis, I tell you I broke up with Kim and you ask why I’m wearing flannel?”

“I don’t like it. I’ve never been woodsy.” It put a gross taste in her mouth, and she smacked her lips trying to get it out. “No, if we’re going to do it, you need to get rid of that shirt. I still have some of your old ones here.”

“Do it? Alexis,” he said dramatically, “have you been drinking?”

She pursed her lips and tried to think of how to answer. She should say no. Say no. “Why would you think that?”

Julian reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the empty bottle.

“Well.” She shrugged. 

He grabbed her arm. “Why didn’t you go to a meeting? Or call your sponsor? Or call me?”

“Because none of you will bring me booze.” Duh.

“Is this about Kristina? Or Alcazar coming into town?”

She laughed. “My kids have always driven me to drink. And no, I was drinking before Lorenzo came into town.”

“How long since you relapsed?”

She shrugged, “Since Kristina moved away.”

Julian nodded. “Ok. Ok. That’s not too long. You probably haven’t built up a tolerance yet. We’ll get you sober and get you back to AA by tomorrow.”

She laughed. “I don’t WANT to be sober. I don’t want to think clearly or make good choices.”

“That’s just the alcohol talking.”

“No, Julian. It’s not. Seriously, let’s get this shirt in the fireplace.” She yanked on it breaking a few buttons. “It won’t be the first one we burned there.” She laughed. 

Julian wasn’t laughing. “Come on, Alexis. Let me put you to bed. We can talk in the morning when you’re sober. I’ll sleep down here on the couch and make sure you’re alright.” He grabbed her arms and tried guiding her to stand. 

Alexis laughed and pushed forward, falling into his body. His hard, firm body. “No,” she said. “I’m out of alcohol, so I need something else to distract me.” She rubbed his chest through the ugly flannel.

“Alexis...” sighed Julian. He stiffened in protest.

“I know you still want me, Julian. I see it every time you look at me. You WANT me to know you still love me. You watch my ass when I walk away. You stare at my boobs when I’m talking.”

“Wanting you was never in question, Alexis. But I’m not going to take advantage of you when you’ve been drinking. You’ll hate me and you’ll hate yourself in the morning.”

“Well, I’m going to hate myself in the morning anyway. I might as well enjoy it tonight.” She pressed her lips to his. They were firm and unresponsive. She pouted, “Kiss me, damn it.”

“I can’t do that, Alexis.”

“The hell you can’t. You’re a damn good kisser. Make me feel better. Kiss me.”

“I’m not taking advantage of you. Let’s get you upstairs to bed.”

She stood up. “If you’re not going to give me what I need, I’m going to call someone who will!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Julian stared up in shock.

“Lorenzo called earlier. He wants to fuck me. He won’t care if I’ve had some drinks; he’s been drinking, too.”

Julian stood and grabbed her arms. “Do you hear yourself?”

“Lorenzo knows how to fuck, too. He’s going to be a damn good lay.”

Julian shook his head. “I thought you hated the guy? Where’s this coming from?”

Alexis laughed. “He’s wanted me since the moment he got back in town. He got me off at Michael’s party in the bathroom. Magic fingers. A magic tongue. He wants to oil me up and fuck me until I can’t remember what happened to Kristina.”

Julian shook his head, “Wait. What happened to Kristina?”

Shit. “Nothing. Can you go so I can call Lorenzo?”

“I’m not letting you have sex with Alcazar, Alexis!”

“You don’t get to make my decisions for me, Julian. But you can stop it from happening by giving me what I need.”

“This isn’t what you need!”

“You don’t get to decide that for me! The last time you made decisions for me, I had a knife at my throat! Now get out!”

“Alexis,” his voice was pained. “I’m not leaving you like this.”

Didn’t he get it? She needed this! “Then stick around and watch for all I care!” She pulled away from him and grabbed her phone.

He reached around and grabbed it from her hand. His voice was low and dangerous. “No. You’re not calling him. He’s not laying a finger on you.”

“Too late. And he’s willing to do a lot more than that. So kiss me...or let me go.”

He shook his head. “I won’t let you go.”

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close. “Then kiss me.”

He breathed in deep. She wondered what was running through his mind. “You’re going to hate me for this in the morning. I’m going to feel like a goddamn asshole.”

She smiled, “Take off this ugly shirt and be my asshole, Julian.”

The struggle on Julian’s face was clear, but Alexis knew she won. She knew she’d get what she needed. 

She’d forget about that bastard, Bensch, putting his hands on her daughter. 

She stopped herself from thinking at all. She wrapped her arms around Julian’s neck and kissed him hard. He was stiff and resistant. 

“Alexis,” he mumbled against her mouth.

She looked up in his eyes, “I need you, Julian. Help me take the pain away.”

He cupped her face in his hands and nodded. He kissed her gently; she felt his restraint in the tension of his body and the tight grip of his hands on her cheeks. A small ray of clarity broke through her mind that this kiss meant something different to Julian than it meant to her in this moment of desperation. She pushed the thought away, because feelings of guilt and shame crept up with it.

Alexis yanked at his shirt pulling the rest of the buttons apart. He grunted in pain. She noticed her nails scratched his chest. He didn’t seem to care because he shed the shirt off his shoulders and threw it aside. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her in kissing her hard and deep the way she needed, his hands tangling in her hair. She sucked on his tongue as it snaked in her mouth.

She fumbled with his belt and his button until his pants dropped. She pulled her mouth away to see his beautiful body in those briefs. “Mmmm,” she moaned. 

He stepped into her and pulled her cami down, popping her breasts out over the top. His head bent sucking one up in his mouth, licking and biting at the nipple. It made her sex clench in anticipation.

He pulled up her other nipple between his teeth, and when she grabbed his cock he bit down giving her a shock of pain. “Sorry,” he said. “I forgot what it felt like to have your hands on me. I wasn’t ready for it.”

She didn’t like that thought, at all. “You forgot how I feel?”

He cupped her face once again, “I remember how you feel. I remember you’re the best I’ve ever had. But it’s been years, Alexis, and memories dull with time. No memory could compare to the real you.”

“Julian,” her heart melted.

“I mean it, sweetheart. I love you.”

At that moment, Alexis didn’t realize how effective her plan to use Julian to forget Bensch really was. Gone was Bensch from her mind. In his place was a surge of affection and arousal for the man in front of her. The most significant man of her life.

She pulled off her clothes to stand naked before him. He did the same with his briefs. He was exactly as she remembered him. She stepped into him, their bodies coming together, soft skin and firm muscle. He held her with such care, so different than Lorenzo. 

No one EVER loved her the way Julian did. No one ever made her feel so necessary. And in her haze, she’d forgotten why it was a bad idea to get lost in him again. So when he lay her back on the couch, she spread her legs for him and let him in. 

 

_______________________________________________

 

He didn’t want to pull out, but they long since settled from their orgasms. She was drifting off to sleep underneath him as he rained kisses down on her lips, her cheeks, and her neck. He rolled them over so she was on top of him, falling asleep on his chest. 

“I wish this was real,” he said. He stroked her hair gently untangling the soft strands.

“Mmmm?” she asked. Her murmur was groggy and barely aware.

“This is a dream. In the morning, it’ll be gone...but not forgotten. At least not by me.”

Her slow breath and lack of response told him she was asleep. 

The scent of his home filled his nose. The cleaning supplies, the laundry detergent, his wife’s perfume. It was all perfect save the sullying smell of metabolizing alcohol tainting the moment. 

She didn’t want him. She wanted him to make her stop feeling, a fact that made him sick to his stomach. He wished there was more booze in the bottle so he could ease his own grief.

“At least it wasn’t Alcazar,” thought Julian. Where did her desire for Lorenzo Alcazar come from? Bile rose in his mouth at the thought of them hooking up at the Metro Court. And she liked it. If she slept him, he might just worm his way into her life. God knew Alexis had a thing for mobsters.

Then again, now that Alexis allowed Julian to sleep with her, maybe she would soften to him. 

For the last year, Julian backed off. He let Alexis dictate their contact. Why? She still loved him. She always would. Why wasn’t he using that? They had family. They had history. For a time, they even had a future. He wanted that future back, and damn it, he was ready to stop being the bigger man and get it back any way he could. 

___________________________________

 

Fire raced through Lorenzo’s veins. Only a handful of times in his life did he ever feel such tempestuous anger, and two of those times it was at the hand of that woman; once when she killed his brother, and the second when he stood outside the door to her home and watched as her ex-husband carried her very naked, and freshly fucked body up the stairs to her room.

He didn’t know if he was more angry at her, Jerome, or himself. Was he getting himself into another Sonny/Carly triangle again? Would Alexis be forever tied to Julian, never allowing herself to fully let go in the same sick way Carly never let go of Sonny, no matter how destructive their relationship? 

Or was she just drunk, and Julian showed up in the right place at the right time? 

He should’ve shown up sooner.

Lorenzo pulled out little glass bottle in his pocket with the lipstick stains of the women being carried up the stairs. The bottle he found in the murdered man’s apartment. He could fight dirty if he wanted. He hadn’t ruled that option out…


	7. Waking Up

Waking Up

_______________________________________

 

Alexis slept restlessly all night. She was half awake when she was sleeping, and half sleeping when awake. It must have been the alcohol leaving her system. In the hour before she woke, she dreamed of martinis and Julian and Lorenzo. She was drinking with Julian, then he would turn into Lorenzo, then back to Julian. She woke with a start when Lorenzo turned into David Bensch.

“Alexis?” 

She jumped again. A warm, naked body was behind her. Their limbs were entangled together. She rolled over in his arms. “Julian?” Blurry and incomplete memories of the night before filtered through her mind.

“Are you ok?” he asked. His hand stroked her cheek. 

“I don’t know.” She was disoriented and confused. One thought was clear, she was naked in bed with Julian, and for reasons she couldn’t come up with at the moment, she knew she shouldn’t be. She tried to sit, but pain shot through her head and dizziness brought her back down.

“Just take a minute,” said Julian holding her head to his chest.

“Julian,” she protested.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Just take it easy. Let me help you.” He massaged her scalp. She felt herself relaxing. She let herself be momentarily comforted by him.

Memories were coming back of her badgering him to have sex with her. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“It’s not fair to you.” She forced herself to sit up. The pain and the dizziness weren’t quite as bad as before.

“I put some Advil on your nightstand,” said Julian.

Alexis turned and saw two green capsules and a glass of water. “Thank you.” She took the pills hoping they’d work quickly. Julian sat up and grabbed the glass of water from her when she was done with it and finished it off.

“I pressured you,” she said. “I manipulated you.”

“I knew what I was doing. I was perfectly sober. I’m probably the one who owes you an apology.”

She shook her head, but stopped abruptly because of the pain in her temple. “I remember what I said to you, you know, about Alcazar. It wasn’t fair.”

Julian shrugged and laughed. “Alexis you never have to apologize for having sex with me, I don’t care your motives. The only reason I put up a fight was because I thought you’d be angry with me for allowing it to happen once you were sober.”

“I’m not angry. Not with you, at least.”

“At yourself?”

She nodded.

“For sex with me? Or for the drinking?”

“Both.”

“Was the sex that bad?” he laughed.

“Honestly, I hardly remember it, but I think it was good.”

“Ouch.”

“I’m mad at myself for leading you on, Julian. I was in a bad place last night, and I was trying to numb myself.”

He nodded, “I know. You said something about Kristina. Something happened to her.”

Alexis froze. She tried to remember what she said.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t tell me specifics.”

She exhaled in relief.

“It must be pretty bad to drive you to drink again.”

Alexis nodded and tried to shut out the visual that played like a record on repeat in her head. She wanted a drink again.

“Alexis. It’s ok. She’s safe at school. You’re safe. Everything’s ok.”

She felt a tear well in her eye. “It’s not ok. But you’re right. She’s safe.” Bensch was dead. She was grateful for whoever it was who put him six feet in the ground. The thought was of some comfort.

She looked at Julian leaning back on the headboard like he did when it was his bed, too. He seemed perfectly at ease. The thought was both comforting and distressing.

“Julian…” The word was barely audible.

“I know, Alexis. I knew where this would end in the morning.”

“I’m truly sorry.”

He shook his head. “I’m not. Not at all.”

Why did he have to be so damn sweet? Why did he have to say all the right things? Why did he have to love her so much?

He leaned over and kissed her gently. “I’m going to take a shower, then I’ll make you breakfast while you get ready for a meeting.”

Her stomach dropped. “I don’t suppose you’re going to let me skip out on the last part?”

He shook his head. “Not for million nights like last night.”

This time she kissed him back. “Thank you for being better to me than I am to myself.”

He nuzzled her head before pulling away. As he walked to the shower, she said, “Julian?”

“Hmmm?”

“What about Kim?’

“I came here last night to tell you I ended things with her.”

Her heart raced. “And you thought I should be the first to know?”

“You’re the reason I ended things, Alexis.”

She shook her head. “You shouldn’t done that for me, Julian.”

He smiled. “Don’t worry, I did it for me.”

________________________________________

 

It was Lorenzo’s turn to go to Julian. The difference between the two men, was that Lorenzo actually had the power to back up any threats he might decide to impose on Jerome. He showed up the Charlie’s Pub the next afternoon hoping to catch Jerome after the lunch rush. 

“Mr. Jerome’s not in yet. He said he’ll be in this afternoon,” said the bartender. 

Lorenzo felt his teeth grinding together. Jerome was probably sleeping in late with Alexis. “I’ll wait,” he said.

“Can I get you something?” 

Lorenzo was still nursing his hangover. “Coffee. Black.”

He looked around the pub trying to understand what Jerome was going for with his theme. Dive bar? Hipster coffee shop? Roadhouse meets Starbucks? 

Lorenzo cringed at having to spend more than a few minutes there. Where were the swank clubs and bars in this town anymore? He even thought of opening one just so he didn’t have to spend time in places like this ever again.

A delighted peal of laughter caught his attention. Lorenzo remembered the sound of his niece’s laugh. “Sage?” He turned quickly.

It wasn’t his niece. It was his daughter. “Lila Rae,” he said. His beautiful girl, with her dark hair and dark eyes, froze as she sat down. Her smiled faded to a painful sadness as her eyes landed on her father.

“Daddy.”

“You don’t look very happy to see me, sweetheart.” The thought broke his heart in a million pieces. 

Lila stood up and told her friend, “Give me a minute, Molly.” She walked to Lorenzo dragging her feet the whole way.

When she was a few steps away, she stopped. She didn’t run up and hug him the way she’d done her whole life. Lorenzo couldn’t help but reach and tenderly touch her face. He loved that face. “You’re avoiding me.”

She shrugged. “I’ve learned a lot about you from Michael, Sonny, and especially Carly in the last week. I’m having a hard time processing all this information.”

“Don’t you want to hear my side of the story? Or do you think the Corinthos family is the only reliable source?”

“Michael wouldn’t lie to me, daddy.”

“And you think I would? Besides, didn’t Michael lie by omission? He knew Jason and Sonny were the ones who tried to kill me.”

“He didn’t know for certain.”

“Don’t be deliberately obtuse, sweetheart. Neither your mother nor I raised you to be naive. You’re marrying into a mob family from a mob family, for crying out loud.”

Lila bit her lip to stop it from trembling. Lorenzo sagged his shoulders; he so rarely had to admonish his girl. 

“Lila, I’ve never hidden the life I led from you. Shielded you, at times, but I didn’t lie. Michael is painting an unfocused picture of reality. And you’re allowing him to keep you isolated from the people who can give you more accurate information. That isn’t going to give you clarity.”

Lila shook her head. “I just need time, daddy. Some of the stuff they told me about you. Kidnapping Carly. The people you killed. The drugs you brought into this town. Taking me away from Mom. It’s hard to hear. I always knew you were a criminal, I just didn’t know what that meant.”

Lorenzo grabbed her by the arms, furious with Carly for her hypocrisy. “Carly married me after all of that, so she couldn’t have thought me such a terrible man. And it was Sonny’s brother who kidnapped her and held her in that panic room. Did they tell you any of that?”

Lila’s brows trembled. She shook her head. 

“They’re turning you against me. You can’t stay away from me while they’re telling you lies. You have to hear my side of the story! Hear how abusive and dysfunctional Sonny and Carly are. I did everything I could to save her from him, but she wanted his madness. Talk to your mother about Sonny and Carly Corinthos. Talk to her about everything I did for Carly to help her. I was her sons’ stepfather for a time. I took care of those boys the way I took care of you. Skye will tell you the truth. She was there for it all.”

Lila pulled away from her father, but Lorenzo could see she heard what he said.

“Lila, are you ok?” asked her friend stepping closer. “Let me take you home. We can grab something to eat on the way.”

“Stay out of this!” Lorenzo yelled at the girl who didn’t flinch in the slightest. The girl must’ve had one helluva backbone on her.

“Lorenzo!” said a voice from the door. “Why are you talking to my daughter like that?”

Lorenzo looked up to see Alexis storming toward him. Jerome followed smirking behind. Lorenzo’s stomach sank knowing she was still with him after the night they shared.

“I’m fine, Mom,” said the girl. “I think Mr. Alcazar is just worried about Lila. No harm done.”

Alexis cupped her daughter’s face in her hand to make she she was ok. “You’re sure, Molly?”

Molly nodded. 

“Why don’t you girls find somewhere else to have lunch?” Alexis pulled out cash and handed it to her daughter. “I need to talk to Mr. Alcazar.”

Lila pulled away from her father. Lorenzo grabbed her hand before she left. “Daddy,” she pleaded, in a whisper, clearly wanting to go. Lorenzo nodded brought her hand to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand before he released her.

“Call me soon, Lila Rae.”

As the girls left the room, Alexis stepped closer to Lorenzo. He turned away a moment to gather himself. Lila made him so goddamn vulnerable. He didn’t like being so raw talking to Alexis. She brought too much up in him. He was afraid he’d lose control.

She didn’t wait for him to compose himself. She snapped, “Why did you think it was ok to talk to my daughter that way?”

Lorenzo turned back to Alexis who had steam coming out of her ears. “I didn’t know she was your daughter.”

“Should that make a difference?”

“Look, Alexis, Carly and Michael have been poisoning Lila against me. I was trying to tell her the truth. I didn’t mean to snap at Molly. I’m...I’m a little on edge.” A tear threatened to drop down his cheek. He looked away to wipe it as nonchalant as possible.

Lorenzo looked up to see Julian behind the bar obviously listening in and sneering at him.. 

Alexis grabbed Lorenzo’s hand. Her face changed from protective anger to compassion. “I’m sorry. I know what it feels like to have people try to take your children from you.”

He remembered, “Sonny?”

Alexis nodded and smirked. “Don’t forget Skye.”

He chuckled. “Tell me about it. Another thing we have in common.” Their eyes met in mutual commiseration. He inspected her hand in his surprised how much tension it drained from his body. “Molly is Lansing’s daughter?”

Alexis nodded.

“Thank God she favors her mom.”

Alexis smiled. 

Lorenzo reached up to touch the corner of her mouth. “You have a dimple when you smile like that. I never noticed before.”

She flushed in embarrassment and pulled her hand away. “I’ve never had a whole lot of reasons to smile around you before.”

Lorenzo noticed how different he felt from only moment ago with Lila. How different he felt from last night when he saw Alexis naked with Jerome.

“You’re here with Jerome?”

She nodded. “He took me to a meeting today.”

“And he comforted you last night.” 

Alexis bit her lip. “How did you know?”

He shrugged. “Are you getting back together?”

She shook her head, “No. I was drunk and stupid last night. I’m accepting his friendship.”

“Does that mean if you let me be your friend, I can comfort you the same way?”

She hit him. “Stop. I told you nothing was going to happen between us.”

“Why Jerome and not me?”

“I’m sleeping with neither you nor Julian again.”

“You’d have to sleep with me at least once to say you’re not sleeping with me AGAIN. Let’s remedy that.”

She laughed showing her dimple again. “Look, Lorenzo. You’re going about this situation with Lila all wrong. You can’t browbeat her with hate for the man she loves and his family.”

“Then what should I do?”

Alexis smiled. “Woo her with your charm. Lord knows you have an abundance of it.”

He smiled, “You think I’m charming?”

She rolled her eyes.

“So if Jerome gets to be your friend, do I get to be your friend, too?”

She shrugged. “Being friendly with you is much better than being your enemy.”

He touched her dimple. “Then we’re friends?”

She nodded.

He pulled her in close by a hand on her waist. His mouth dropped to her ear, “I’m going to fuck you one day my friend. Whether you’re with that barista or not.”

He kissed the side of her her cheek firm and loud. Alexis had a stunned expression on her face when he pulled away. He grinned broadly as he moved to the counter to leave a few bucks for his coffee. He smirked at Jerome who was looking murderous. 

“See you later, princess,” he told Alexis as he walked out of the pub. He’d save his conversation with Jerome for a day when Alexis wasn’t there.


	8. Perks to Converse

Perks to Converse

_____________________________________________

 

Molly Lansing-Davis inspired more fear in Julian than any underworld gangster he’d ever met. Molly was the most intimidating parts of her mother. Alexis and her youngest shared an abundance of personality traits, except one. Molly wasn’t susceptible to his charm. 

“Hey, Molly.”

Molly pursed her lips, much like Alexis did when she was holding back. “Julian.”

“Can I talk to you a minute?”

Molly sighed dramatically before waving to the seat in front of her. A million strategies to get the information he needed raced through his head. None would work on Molly. She was too sharp and too defensive. 

Julian sat on the all-weather rod iron furniture preferred by Corinthos at Perks. “You know, you should tell your uncle to get more comfortable seating.” Julian rubbed the ache in his back. “Unless he doesn’t want his customers sitting very long.”

“You wanted to talk to me about Uncle Sonny’s furniture?”

Julian rolled his eyes. “No. I’m stalling. I have something to ask you, and I don’t think I’m going to get a very pleasant response.”

Molly raised an eyebrow. “Then it must be pretty important for you to ask me anyway.”

“It is.” 

“Then let’s get it over with.”

Julian drank down a few gulps of his scalding coffee. “Fine. Do you happen to know why Kristina left?”

Molly sat up straight and shot him an accusing glare. “It was you, wasn’t it? Something happened with you and she took off again!”

Julian put both hands up and gestured while he said, “Calm down. No. I didn’t do anything. I was just as surprised by her departure as everyone else. Moreso seeing as how I was her boss and she gave me no notice.”

“So this is about her not giving you notice? Hasn’t she been through enough? Why are you…”

“Molly, stop! Stop. I don’t care about the notice. I’m concerned for her.”

Molly visibly forced herself to slow her breathing. “Why?”

“The way she left was so abrupt. And when she called to quit her job, she sounded terrible. She didn’t sound like a young woman looking forward to starting school.”

Molly bit her lip. “Well, she hates school.”

Julian laughed. “But she’s not afraid of it.”

Molly nodded.

“Look, Molls, your mom has said a couple of things to me that make me think something pretty bad must have happened.”

Molly rolled her eyes, “Of course Mom can’t stop herself from talking to you.”

“She slipped.”

“What do you care what happens to Kristina?”

“She was family. That doesn’t just go away.”

“Are you trying to weasel back into my mother’s life?”

He sighed. “I love you mother, Molly. I’m always going to love her. But my concern for her and for Kristina has nothing to do with weaseling anywhere. I think this situation with Kristina has put her in a really bad place.”

Molly nervously tapped her fingers on her coffee cup. “Ok. To tell you the truth, I’ve suspected there was something strange about the way she left town, and how Mom just let it happen without putting up a fuss. Mom even helped her pack. My mom would never let her go without a fight. But Kristina has been ignoring my calls, she hasn’t been posting on social media, and she’s only communicated with me through text. That’s not like her, Julian.”

Julian nodded. “Something terrible must have happened. Your mom is a mess over it. I’m worried about her.”

“Is she drinking again?”

Julian didn’t want to out Alexis to her daughter, especially since she was getting help now. “No. She even let me take her to a meeting the other day.”

Molly considered his words quietly. 

“I’m not going to ask you to betray the confidence of your sister or your mother…”

“Good, because I wouldn’t do that.”

“I know. But if there is something I can do to help them, please let me know. And I’ll do the same if Alexis confides in me.”

Molly nodded. “That’s fair.”

“Thank you.”

She nodded, picking up her coffee and grabbing her purse. “Look, Julian, if my mom does let you back in, you’ll have me to answer to if you hurt her again. And as moral and idealistic as you think I am, try to remember I’m half Cassadine and half Lansing, and I have it in me to square up with you.”

Julian lifted his cup to her in salute. “I have no doubt.” He watched her walk away wondering how far Molly would go to protect her family. She got that from her mother. He knew exactly how far Alexis would go. Just ask the Alcazars.


	9. Hover

Hover

_____________________________________________

 

“How are you, Kristina?” Alexis was relieved her daughter picked up the phone. 

“I’m ok, Mom. Thanks for checking.” Kristina’s voice was quieter than normal, an obvious tell she was not ok.

Talking to Kristina was like playing with a jack-in-the-box. Alexis never knew what would set her off, so Alexis spent most of her conversations with her daughter in anticipatory fear, and no matter how many times she told herself that no matter what way she turned the crank, her daughter would pop off the moment she had enough. She wondered how many turns it would take today. 

Alexis hovering was a trigger for Kristina, and the more trouble Kristina was in, the more Alexis felt a compulsion to hover. That compulsion had been operating full force for weeks, ever since the Bensch incident. Only two things tempered that compulsion: booze and sex.

She’d been dry nearly a week. And being dry meant no sex because she was less apt to make stupid decisions when she was sober. Which meant she was more apt to hover. For some reason in her illogical mind, hovering was better than drinking or sex.

So, despite her better judgement, she couldn’t help herself. “Did you go see the therapist we talked about? She came highly recommended.”

The line was quiet. Alexis almost preferred ‘yelling Kristina’ to ‘quiet Kristina,’ at least she knew what she was getting. 

A sniffle sounded quiet and muffled, as though Kristina put her hand over the receiver. 

Shit, she shouldn’t have said anything. Alexis paced her living room trying to stop herself from talking too much. 

“Not yet,” said Kristina, her voice barely audible.

“Ok, if and when you’re ready. No pressure.” Ugh, except Alexis knew that asking her to go to therapy was ‘pressure’ to Kristina.

“Mom, I’ve gotta go. I have that job interview in the morning. I want to be rested.”

“Oh, right,” said Alexis. “The front desk job at that ad agency.” Alexis rolled her eyes. With one phone call Alexis could have a job for her daughter in a better part of the city, paying three times as much, doing work she might actually enjoy. But Kristina always wanted to do things HER way. The hard way. “Good luck tomorrow, cookie. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Bye.” The line went dead before Alexis could say goodbye.

Alexis collapsed on her sofa defeated. Just because the conversation was over didn’t mean the compulsion to hover was gone. She wanted to drive to Manhattan and hold her little girl’s hand. She wanted to take her to a doctor who could fix everything, a doctor who could change the past.

But she couldn’t do any of that.

And the alcohol was gone from the house.

...but she could go get some.

...or she could call someone. Julian? Lorenzo? It was a strange thing these were the only two people she thought of in her state. The only two people in this town who would help her without judgment. 

Which one should she call?

The decision wasn’t just about which man she wanted to talk to, or who she wanted to comfort her. The decision was choosing between sobriety and alcohol. Because Julian would want to save her, and Lorenzo would pull her into descent.

Both sounded appealing if she was being honest, but she knew which one she was leaning toward at the moment...

A loud rapping on the door jolted her out of thoughts of emotional relapse. That was, unless it was one of those men at her door. An exhilarated fear had her standing quickly and rushing up the steps.

Her blinds were closed and she couldn’t see who was there. The impatient knocking came again. Her heart dropped in disappointment; neither Julian nor Lorenzo would be that obnoxious. She pulled it open.

Oh God. “Carly. How can I help you?”

Carly Corinthos stood with her hands on her hips and an accusing glare in her eyes. She looked down her nose at Alexis. Alexis was beginning to think it was stupid to not always have vodka on hand for situations like this.

Without invitation, Carly stepped past Alexis and walked down the front steps to the living room. Alexis closed the door, but survival instincts had her determined to keep higher ground. She remained at the top of the steps. In an attempt to appear casual, she leaned against her wooden cabinet.

Alexis knew why Carly was there. She wondered when this confrontation would come. In a last shot at denial, Alexis tried to distract her intruder. “Is this about Laura and I holding her next campaign fundraiser at the Cosmopolitan instead of the Metro Court? We told you, it was at the request of her donors. We’ll be holding another at the Metro Court shortly after, and...”

Carly interrupted. “We need to talk about Lorenzo.”

Alexis covered her face with a hand, but said nothing. There was nothing Alexis could do or say to make this a pleasant conversation. She would just have to let Carly spit her venom and hope the door hit her on the way out.

“Look, I tried to stay out of it. But things are just way too out of control right now…” Carly seemed to be talking to herself more than Alexis. But Alexis knew Carly would soon direct that nervous energy in her direction. “What’s going on between the two of you?” she demanded.

Alexis shook her head. “Carly, you’re not entitled to come in to my house and start demanding answers from me about anything, including Lorenzo.”

“Well, you weren’t entitled to have sex with him in my bathroom, but you did it anyway.”

“First of all, we didn’t have sex. And second, what business is it of yours who I sleep with?”

After a sanctimonious toss of her hair, and a look of shock that Alexis wasn’t acquiescing to her every request, Carly said, “Come on, Alexis, this is Lorenzo Alcazar! He has it out for Sonny and his family. That includes your daughters.”

“Lorenzo isn’t going to harm my daughters. He’s here to make sure HIS daughter isn’t harmed.”

“He’s gone after Sam before.”

“Look, Carly, Lorenzo has assured me he means me no harm, that includes my children.” At least she thought it did. She’d be having a conversation with Lorenzo soon to verify. “I’m staying out of the war between your families.”

“You’re sleeping with the enemy.”

“I’m not sleeping with him, and he’s no longer my enemy.”

Carly paced back and forth. “Well, since you two are so close now, can you at least talk to him? Tell him to leave Lila and Michael alone? They’re happy!”

“No. We’re not close. And I’m staying out of it. Michael is your child, not mine. Lila is Lorenzo’s child. I have no business in this fight. What makes you think he’d listen to me anyway?”

“Because Lorenzo’s not a terrible guy sometimes. And he has a soft spot for women he’s sleeping with. He use to listen to me. Hell, he let Skye run his organization for awhile. I was hoping that since you were with him…”

“You wanted me to manipulate Lorenzo Alcazar with sex in order to get you what you want?”

Carly rolled her eyes.

“Oh my God!” said Alexis. “You’ve lost your mind.”

“I just need him to listen to reason.”

“Then talk to him. Try to reason with HIM. Don’t come to ME. You were married once, maybe some of the old affection is still there.” The thought made Alexis cringe. 

Carly’s face softened and her voice dropped about fifty decibels. “You think he might still care?” 

Alexis swallowed the vomit in her mouth. “Who knows? It’s not my business.” 

Carly started pacing again as though coming up with a plan. She was nodding as though convincing herself whatever scheme she was formulating was a good idea. When she seem more satisfied with herself than usual, she stopped and looked up at Alexis. “Look, Alexis, I actually came here for another reason. I need a favor…”

“No,” said Alexis abruptly.

Carly rolled her eyes. “Alexis, Lila might come talk to you. I tried to tell her not to, because I thought you were sleeping with her father, but she sounded like she might...”

Another knock sounded at the door. This one far more gentle.

“That’s her,” said Carly. “That’s Lila. Look, don’t let your fling with Lorenzo interfere with your judgement about him. Please tell her the truth. Tell her about how much he hated you and intimidated you. Tell her about what Diego did to Sam. About Sage shooting at you. Tell her about Luis. Tell her about how Lorenzo messed with you when he was my lawyer. About when you were the DA fighting against him. She needs to know the whole truth.”

Alexis sighed, “I won’t lie to her, Carly.”

Carly nodded. “Good! Thank you. That’s all I ask. I’m going to go see Lorenzo. Maybe you’re right. Maybe he might…” her voice trailed off wistfully. 

Alexis didn’t want to know what was going on in Carly’s mind. Instead of watching the small wheels turn in that blonde head, Alexis turned around and answered the door. 

Lilia Rae stood nervously chewing on her lip.

“Hi, Lila,” said Alexis.

“Hello, Ms. Davis.”

“I thought I told you to call me Alexis, sweetheart. Come in.”

Lila took several steps in, but froze when her eyes landed on Carly. 

“Hi,” said Carly. 

“Hi.” Lila’s face fell. “Why are you here?” It was obvious to Alexis Lila and Carly had been fighting.

“I’m leaving,” said Carly, who walked up to Lila and rubbed her arm. “Alexis promised she’d tell you the truth.”

Lila lifted her chin and squared her shoulders. “I never expected she wouldn’t.”

Carly nodded and walked to the door. Alexis watched to see if the door would actually hit her on the way out. She was sadly disappointed.

Alexis turned to Lila and smiled. “How can I help you, sweetheart?”

“Did Carly try to coach you about what to tell me?”

Alexis nodded. “She can’t help herself.”

Lila rolled her eyes and grunted in exasperation. She moved to the living room. “Can we talk? I’m sure Carly told you I had some questions.”

“Of course.” Alexis joined her, sitting on opposite ends of the couch. “You want to know about your father?”

Lila hung her head. She seemed ashamed of herself for some reason.

“Well, I’m no expert, but I’ll tell you what I can. What do you want to know?”

When Lila looked up again, there were tears in her eyes. “I don’t even know. I just want to go back and forget everything that’s happened the last couple weeks. I want to be able to love both my father and my fiance again at the same time. But the more I learn about both of them, the further away that seems to get.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Alexis scooted closer and brought her in for a hug. Lila’s naivete about the people around her was both tragic and endearing. 

“I came here because everyone says my dad was awful to you. You were so good to me during Kiki’s trial. I knew you’d tell me the truth, and I trust your judgment. I need to know who he is. Is Carly lying about him, like my dad says? Or is my dad the liar?”

As Alexis let of a sigh, she tried organizing her thoughts, but was so damn confused about Lorenzo Alcazar, how was she supposed to give Lila a coherent response? 

“Lila, sweetheart,” Alexis pulled back to look Lila in the eyes. She grasped her hands and muddled through. “I come from a long line of complicated men, with varying degrees of moral scruples. Some I hated, some I loved, and some make me hate myself for loving them. And that’s just my family; that’s not even counting the men I’ve surrounded myself with during my adulthood, men I’ve married, men I had children with. The point is, I’m not sure I’m the best person to tell you what kind of man your father is. I’m often blinded by love, hate, affection, and a million other things.”

“And you’re the only person I’ve talked to so far who’d even admit your opinions are biased. Please, Alexis, tell me about my father.”

Alexis reluctantly consented, and she’d be lying if she said her reluctance was purely for Lila’s benefit. Alexis didn’t much care for her own role in this story, and sharing it with such a sweet girl brought up old shame.

“Sweetheart, did anyone tell you what I did to your Uncle Luis?”

Lila nodded. “My father told me years ago. Sonny and Carly told me you were protecting yourself.”

“I was protecting myself. He was going to kill me.”

“And my father hated you for it, no matter how wrong his brother was.”

Alexis nodded, “He did. He was grieving. Lorenzo came from a world of violence. He was having to raise his niece, Sage, who hated me for taking her father away from her. They intimidated me and bullied me in ways I’d rather not discuss.” Alexis thought of Sage shooting blanks at her in the courthouse.

“Did he hurt you?”

Alexis shook her head, “No. He never laid a finger on me.” At least not back then, she didn’t say aloud. “Lorenzo and I have talked some since he’s been back in town. He understands why I did what I did.”

“Do you think he’s a bad guy?”

Laughter shook Alexis from deep within. “Oh, honey, I don’t even know what that means. Your dad, like most people I know, has good in him, and bad in him. The same as Sonny and Carly, and me.”

“There’s a big difference between a mobster and you, Alexis.”

“I’m a Cassadine, sweetheart. I’m far from perfect. Just ask my children.”

Lila sniffed, “I wish I could go back to everyone being perfect. My dad was my hero.”

Alexis stroked Lila’s hair. “You dad has been heroic, and he has been heinous. But one thing I know for certain, is he loves you dearly.”

Lila’s eyes widened. “How do you know that?”

“He let go of his grudge against me because of you. He was grateful for my part in Bensch’s lawsuit. Only the deepest kind of affection for you could rid a man like Lorenzo of his need for vengeance. Your dad and I are even kind of friends now, all thanks to you. And to be transparent, I’ve been surprised to see how much I like him. He’s educated, funny, charming, intense…”

“Very intense.”

Alexis laughed. Lorenzo’s intensity was one of his most intoxicating qualities. 

“Carly and Sonny hate him,” said Lila.

“I don’t think Carly hates him. She was married to him. She went back and forth between him and Sonny for years.”

“Then why is she telling me all these terrible things about him?”

Alexis shrugged, but didn’t share her suspicions of Carly’s repression of lingering attachment to Lorenzo. “Carly has never been the most insightful or emotionally stable person on the planet, honey.”

“Do you think I should give my dad a chance?”

“That’s not my decision to make, Lila. But take it from a girl whose father never showed her an ounce of affection, having a dad who cares for you as much as Lorenzo does, is a special thing. He’s devastated at the distance between you two.”

Lila nodded. “Thank you, Alexis. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

Alexis smiled. “I didn’t do much, but you’re welcome.” She hugged Lila again. A familiar warm scent filled her nose. Lorenzo. Alexis pulled back and held Lila’s face in her hands. There, in the shape of her face, was her father. His dark hair and fair skin. “I see a lot of you in each other. More and more as I get to know both of you. Your quiet temperament matches him more than your mother.”

Lila seemed pleased by her assessment. “Daddy says I look just like my abuelita.”

Alexis noticed for the first time that day, that the urge to drink was gone. She grinned at Lila, grateful Lorenzo’s daughter allowed her to hover when her own children wouldn’t.


	10. Warning

Warning

_____________________________________________

 

Julian marked a bright red circle around Kristina’s last day at work. “Something had to have happened between in the fifteen hours from when you left until you were due to report.” He noted the date and the times. 

He picked up his phone and dialed Curtis Ashford. 

“Ashford and McCall, Private Investigators.”

“Hey, Curtis. It’s Julian Jerome. I’ve got a job for you…”

When Julian finished his conversation with Curtis, he made his way back down to the restaurant from his office, satisfied he’d soon get information on what the hell happened to Kristina. 

As a pub owner in a popular area of town, he had a lot of different customers walk through the doors. He was rarely surprised when a politician or local celebrity came by for a drink or a bite.

There were only two kinds of people who surprised him with their presence anymore: family and enemies. Because both avoided him like the plague.

Today, it was the latter, and he was sitting at the bar with drink in his hand.

“What can I do for you, Alcazar?” There was no way Lorenzo Alcazar would frequent his pub for the whiskey. Julian was unfamiliar with the bottle in Lorenzo’s suite when he went to confront him. He looked it up the next day, and it turned out to be a thirty year old bottle of single-malt scotch whisky, Balvenie, that ran damn near $800 a bottle.

Alcazar smiled a lazy, cocky smile. He sat back on his stool and put his arms over the back of the empty seats next to him. “I’m here to pick up where we left off from our last conversation.”

“Where you kicked me out of your room? Why should I trouble myself with you now?”

“Because it’s about Alexis, and if she means as much to you as you say she does…”

Julian cut him off, “Fine. What is it?”

The corner of Alcazars mouth twitched up before he said, “What would you be willing to do for Ms. Davis?”

Knots formed in Julian’s stomach the moment he processed Lorenzo’s words. Julian heart was hammering like the day Olivia Jerome demanded he kill Alexis to save his children. “Anything, Mr. Alcazar. Anything.”

“So I’ve heard.” A sadistic smile spread across face. “Including cover up for her crimes?”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Did he know about the hit and run? Did Lorenzo somehow get ahold of the security video of Alexis drunkenly running Julian down and fleeing the scene? Was he talking about another crime? “What are you talking about?”

Alcazar set his drink on the counter. He reached in his coat and pulled a white handkerchief from an inside pocket. He delicately unwrapped the handkerchief. There sat an empty bottle of vodka with lipstick on the rim. Dread filled him.

“I see you recognize both the alcohol preference, and the shade of lipstick. I found it at the scene of a crime. One committed by a highly intoxicated woman.”

“What crime? Is there more evidence?”

Alcazar shook his head. “I’m the only person in the world who holds that information, and I have no intention of sharing it with the likes of you.”

“Then why are you here?”

Lorenzo wrapped up the bottle and placed it back in his jacket. “Because I have a request of you, Mr. Jerome. And if you don’t comply, I believe a Detective Harrison Chase would love to get his hands on this bottle.”

The knots in Julian’s stomach turned to fire. Alcazar was taller than Julian, but Julian was certain he was stronger. Julian contemplated diving over the bar and knocking the bastard out. “You’d do that to Alexis?”

Alcazar smiled, “Only if you don’t comply with my request.”

“And that is?”

“Stay away from Ms. Davis. She’s off limits to you. If I get wind of you sniffing around her again...If I catch you at her house fucking her while she’s blind drunk...I’ll turn her in.”

“What?!” That made no sense. “Why? What does it matter to you if I’m with Alexis?”

Alcazar scratched his beard before answering. “I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

Julian closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He was squeezing the edge of countertop as hard as he could to stop himself from picking up the paring knife near the lemons and disemboweling the arrogant asshole. When he thought he could continue the conversation without killing him, Julian opened his eyes again. 

“Alexis told me what you did to her at the engagement party,” said Julian.

“Did TO her?” Alcazar laughed and shook his head. “No. Did WITH her. She was a very active and very willing participant, and I plan on doing much much more.”

“Then why the hell would you threaten to have her put away?!” Julian slammed his hands down on the counter. A few of the customers farther down the bar jumped and stared.

Alcazar didn’t even flinch. He leaned forward with his elbows on the bar, locking his fingers together. He spoke in a low voice that lost none of its assertion. “If I can’t have her, Mr. Jerome, no one will.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Try me.”

Julian tasted bile on his tongue. “If you knew Alexis at all, you’d…”

“I know Alexis better than you think,” Alcazar interrupted. “And I don’t give a fuck what she’d say about this, because she’s never going to know unless you tell her. And we know what will happen if you do that. You’re going to back off, Jerome. Because you’re either going to be without her while she has her freedom, or you’re going to be without her while she’s locked up. And I have a fifty-fifty chance of getting what I want.”

Julian pushed away from the bar and turned around. His throat was so tight and everything in him was burning. 

Lorenzo spoke to Julian’s back, “Tell me, you’ve recently done time, how do you think my delicate Ms. Davis would fair at Pentonville?”

Julian forced himself to turn around and face Alcazar. Though his mouth was set in a frown, Alcazar’s eyes were alight with joy.

“Alexis is a friend of mine. What am I supposed to do if she comes to me?”

Alcazar laughed. “Alexis doesn’t go to anyone, including you. She’s a woman who likes to be chased. Don’t chase her, and we’ll be fine.”

Julian hung his head in defeat.

“Good man, Mr. Jerome. I’ll be in touch if I hear you’ve been breaking our agreement.” Alcazar downed the rest of his drink and slid it to Julian across the counter. He stood and turned to go. He walked away with a bounce in his arrogant step.

“Fuck you, Alcazar!” Julian yelled across his pub.

Alcazar didn’t turn around to acknowledge Julian, but tipped his head back in quiet laughter as he walked out of the pub.

Julian paced back and forth behind the bar trying to figure out what he could do. He grabbed his phone from his pocket at hit the last call he made from his log.

“Hey, Curtis? I’ve got another job for you…”


	11. Living

Living

_____________________________________________

 

“How are you, Laura?” asked Alexis, taking a deep breath after greeting the latest of the arrivals.

Laura sighed deeply. “Oh, I’m fine. I’m not a fan of these kinds of events, but since it’s being held for me, I guess there was no avoiding it.”

Alexis glanced around the ballroom. The Cosmopolitan Hotel’s recent renovations were beautiful. The modern ballroom was dimly lit and tinted blue with uplighting. Alexis wondered why she didn’t spend more time there rather than Casa Corinthos, the Metro Court.

“Well, you look stunning,” she told Laura. “Your dress alone should procure thousands in votes.”

Laura laughed. “I wish it was that easy. I’d just send you out in that golden dress as my representative, and we’d have this thing in the bag.”

“If only I would’ve known the secret to winning last February. At least I’d be of some use as your campaign manager.”

“Well, we may not get all the votes we need tonight, but we’re sure getting much of the funding we’ve needed for this campaign. And as shallow as it is to admit, that dress was definitely a good.”

Alexis put her hand on her chest to self-consciously cover the dipping neckline between her breasts. She bought the dress a couple of weeks ago when she was drunk, and didn’t realize until it was too late just how much breast would show. Even the parts of her boobs hidden behind the fabric made an appearance by the way the fabric clung to her curves. “Why would you say that?”

“Well, Lorenzo Alcazar just wrote a substantial check to our campaign, and he’s been staring at you since he walked in with a very hungry look in his eyes. He’s not trying to hide it either.”

Alexis turned to see where Laura was looking. Heat followed Lorenzo’s eyes down her body, and he looked hungry indeed. Alexis held her clutch in her hands, and had to force herself not to hide her cleavage behind it.

“Is he bothering you? Should I have him removed?” asked Laura.

“No, not at all.”

Laura smirked, “Oh, I see, you’re not adverse to his attentions?”

Her lungs seemed to stop working, and Alexis coughed to catch her breath. “Umm...I’d say I’m conflicted about them.”

“What’s the conflict?”

“Well, years ago, I killed his brother while he was trying to kill me. His twin brother.”

Laura raised her eyebrows. “I see.”

“It’s perverse, I know.”

Laura’s laughter was sweeter than any song the live band had played thus far.

Alexis continued, “Lorenzo isn’t exactly a legitimate businessman, if you know what I mean.”

Laura laughed again, “I know what you mean. You do remember my ex-husband?”

“Dear Luke. Have you heard from him?”

Laura shook her head. “Not since coming home from Europe. But he was well last I spoke with him. But I’m not diverted, Alexis. Tell me about the tempting Mr. Alcazar.”

“There’s not much to tell. He’d like a...physical encounter, and I’m trying to make better decisions for myself. I don’t want another repeat of my relationships with Julian, Jerry, or Sonny.”

“And because Lorenzo is a gangster, that’s what you think will happen?”

“Seems to fit my pattern.”

“But you had real feelings for those other men. Does sex with Lorenzo have to lead to something more?”

Alexis bit her lip. “I suppose not.” But her fluttering heart begged to differ.

Alexis and Laura watched as Lorenzo grabbed three flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and walked their way. 

“And here he comes…”

“Good evening, Mrs. Collins,” said Lorenzo in his deep rumble. He looked like walking sex in his tuxedo. His blue eyes were nearly glowing in the lighting. Lorenzo passed a flute to Laura, then grasped her free hand.

“Mr. Alcazar, thank you for coming. I appreciate your generous donation this evening.”

He released her hand and said, “Of course. Though, truthfully, I may have had an ulterior motive for adding an extra zero to the check.” He looked from Laura to Alexis, and made no secret of his eyes dropping to her chest.

Laura leaned into Alexis. “I’ll take that as my cue?” she whispered. Alexis consented with a nod and touched her shoulder as she walked away.

“She has good judgment and can read social cues,” said Lorenzo still holding two champagne flutes in one hand. He’d yet to offer one to her. “I think she’s going to be an excellent mayor. Perhaps I’ll...encourage...some of my colleagues to donate to the campaign, as well.”

“That’s going to look great for a mayoral candidate. Mob money.”

Alexis looked up to find herself being eyed like Thanksgiving dinner. 

Sex. All she could think of when he was looking at her like that was sex. Her short-circuiting brain hardly seem sufficient to stop her body from diving at the man. She put a hand over her abdomen as though that might prevent her sex from yearning for him. She wanted to be friendly with him, she even wanted to tell him about Lila, but with as uncooperative as her body was being, she knew they’d end up in yet another hotel bathroom. 

“I should go.” She stepped away, but her arm was caught by his hand. He pulled her back around, and her traitorous body didn’t put up a fight.

“Oh, those arbitrary ‘shoulds’ you construct around yourself. They’ll make you miss out on living, Alexis.”

“I disagree.”

“How so?”

“I think I live quite well so long as I don’t expose myself to the likes of what you have to offer.” She nodded at the drinks in his hand.

“You’re a regular Emily Dickinson, aren’t you? Avoiding living for the sake of life. ‘I cannot live with You – It would be Life – And Life is over there – Behind the Shelf’.”

She pulled her arm away, not liking the fire his touch stoked in her blood. “You’re mistaken. I am living my life.”

“Your great life of inhibition? What kind of life is that? You beat yourself up over having a drink. You don’t let yourself have sex. Have fun.”

“I have a very good life. A life with family, a career, making a difference in my community,” she gestured to the room around her.

Lorenzo stepped directly in front of her. “You live your life with too many inhibitions. And only until recently, I’ve done the same. The moment I saw you again…” he closed his eyes as though he went somewhere internally, a memory, a vision. He shook his head again, “The moment I saw you again, everything changed, and I understood what Dickinson meant when she said a life with you would erase the significance of everything else, ‘Because You saturated Sight – And I had no more Eyes for sordid excellence as Paradise’.”

The force of his words pushed her back, but his free arm snaked around her pulling her in. His eyes drank her up, and she felt him hardening on her stomach. What a temptation that man was. His impressive height made her feel small. His beard was shaved, and day old scruff appeared in its place. He was rugged, and sexy as hell, with the most beautiful, hard eyes she’d ever seen. With a tux on his body and champagne in his hand, he was absolutely irresistible. 

She needed to push him away. Her body would never let her, so she used her words.

“Lorenzo, a life of following my passions nearly got me killed. It put my children in danger. My sister is dead because of it. And if I were to risk it all again, I’m still not sure if you would be the person I would choose to do that with.”

His armed tightened dangerously around her. “Are you talking about Jerome? You really think you’d pick him over me?”

Yes, she was. If she was going to give into her passions, the choice she should make would be Julian. She had all the passion and attraction for Julian that she had for Lorenzo. And Julian changed his life for her; he was no longer a criminal. And Julian did everything he could to help Alexis, to save her. 

“You’re no good for me, Lorenzo. And my existence is not so lifeless as you think.”

Lorenzo nearly snarled, “Let me fuck you, and I’ll show you just how wrong you are.” 

How could crystal blue eyes burn with such fire? 

She sucked in a breath and leaned into him; her body done with her brain’s limits on its vitality. His mouth crushed down on hers, lips open, tongues anticipating. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her hand, free of her clutch, ran its fingers through his short hair. When she pushed her pelvis against his hard cock, he moaned indecently.

He pulled his mouth away, but didn’t let her go. “Come.” With his arm wrapped around her, he pulled her out of the ballroom and around to an empty hall. He opened a door labeled, “The Diamond Room,” and guided her in. It was an empty conference room with large tables and chairs stacked along the windows in the back. 

Lorenzo pulled her around and pushed her against a wall where his body slammed against her, mouth, chest, and sex. His hand tangled in her hair, grasping it, pulling it so her head tipped back, giving him a better angle for his tongue to lick deep.

“You haven’t been living, Alexis. I’ll show you what it means to live.” 

And, God she wanted to live!

The rim of a glass touched her lips. She’d forgotten he was holding the champagne. Jesus Christ, what he did to her with just one arm! She opened her lips and let him tip the drink into her mouth, some spilling as he poured. She drank down one, two, three gulps before he pulled the glasses back and drank some himself. 

His eyes turned to her with all their ferocity. His hips had her pinned to the wall. He let go of her hair and she felt his hand move down to her neck. He kissed her hard before pulling back.

“Princess, this is the sexiest fucking dress I’ve ever seen.” His fingers traced the edge of the fabric where it met her skin. He touched down her shoulder, her chest, and over the swell of her breast. She wondered how his fingers could be so delicate while his body was vibrating with anticipation. She watched his eyes taking in the curves of her body as his finger continued its path between her breasts to the end of the neckline at the bottom of her sternum. 

Then, he traced up the other side with the same finger. But when he reached the peak of her curve, his finger dipped under the fabric, hooking it, and pulling it aside, releasing her breast from the dress, and watching as is swayed back and forth settling before him. She could almost feel her nipple reaching out to his mouth. 

“Mmmm,” he growled as he opened his mouth and licked from the bottom of her breast over her nipple. Her pelvis bucked against his hip stoking the fire his tongue lit in her body. He sucked up her nipple into his mouth pulling on a string of arousal that went from her tits to her pussy. 

“Lorenzo!” she cried out, as he freed her other breast and did the same to the other side. 

He buried his face between her breasts, and she heard him mumble against her skin. “I’m going fuck these tits one day.”

He pulled back. “But first…”

Lorenzo slid his body down her front until he was on his knees before her. He set down the champagne on the floor, and looked up to her. He licked his lips and said, “Fuck, I’ve waited too damn long to taste his pussy.”

“What are you waiting for now?” 

He smirked, “Not a damn fucking thing, princess.” He pulled up her dress over her hips. Alexis threw her clutch aside and grabbed the falling material, tucking it behind her against the wall. Lorenzo put his hands on her ass and brought his mouth to her pussy still covered by her panties. He sucked through the lace, licking and nibbling. 

Her hands landed back on his head pulling at his hair. He hooked her panties and shoved them down. When his hands returned to cup her ass, he stared, transfixed at her pussy. 

“A beautiful fucking site,” he mumbled to himself. His hands were squeezing her ass so tight, but his kiss to her sex was feather light. He inhaled deep and nuzzled the sensitive skin with his nose. Then she felt his tongue lick along the split of her lips, the moisture of his tongue mixing with the moisture of her own.

His tongue licked deeper exploring this new terrain. His hands came off her ass and split open her lips. He observed again, “Gorgeous.”

And his breath touched her hot, wet, sex. A gentle lick across her clit made her whimper for more. He licked up one side, and down the other. He kissed her clit, one, twice, then opened his mouth and kissed again, his tongue massaging much the way it would if he kissed her mouth. So enamored with her pussy, he kissed, and licked, and sucked, and nibbled, almost unaware of Alexis watching, observing, feeling every movement, every sensation.

“Lorenzo!” she yelled out again, this time because the relentless flicking of his tongue pushed her over and orgasm convulsed through her body. She pulled his head tight against her as she rode his mouth. Just as she thought the orgasm would settle, he pushed his tongue deep in her pussy, licked hard, licking places she doubted had ever been licked before, and she was coming again. He didn’t pull back, but pushed his tongue through her contracting muscles, fighting her to take every ounce of pleasure he could get. He licked her over and over, as though drinking her up. 

“This is madness,” she said to herself, trying to catch her breath. 

Her words seemed to have brought him back to reality, and he seemed almost shocked she was there. When his eyes met hers, his hunger wasn’t remotely satisfied. 

His hands dropped from her pussy to his pants, and she heard a buckle and a zipper. Alexis wanted nothing more than to make him feel as good she did moments before. She bent down and pushed him to the floor; a hard thud echoed through the empty room when he hit the ground. 

Alexis pulled his pants down, setting his cock free, and straddled him. She yanked open his shirt, and the buttons popped off. His black tie lay on his bare chest, and his shirt and jacket covered only his arms, not looking much different than Alexis with her breasts hanging out of her dress. Alexis ran her hands through the hair on his chest like she imagined doing so many times before.

She put her hands on the ground of either side of his head and kissed him. Her tits rubbed against his chest. Her pussy rubbed against his cock, back and forth, until she couldn’t take it any longer and needed him inside. She sat up and lined up his dick with her pussy and sheathed him. 

Fuck, his cock was big. She moved her hips left and right trying to make room for all of him. Finally she sat flush on top of him. She squeezed her pussy around him and she felt his cock twitch.

“Ride, princess,” he grunted, putting his hands on her hips. 

Alexis pulled her hips back and then pushed them forward, pressing her clit against his pelvis. “Oh!” she screamed out. Her pussy was so damn full. Again and again she pulled back and pushed him in. She stretched up her body, throwing her head back as she rode. Lorenzo was breathing hard beneath her, helping her thrust from below. His hands moved up her body, where he grabbed handfuls of her tits, squeezing and massaging as she bounced on top of him.

Lorenzo grunted, and Alexis could feel him taking over more and more control of their pace. Alexis knew he was holding back to give her her fun. But he was an aggressive man by nature, and his passive indulgence could only last so long. 

Her eyes met his and she let him know with a look that he could take whatever needed, whatever he wanted. With a loud growl, he rolled her over and took his place on top. She wrapped her legs around him and he grabbed her by the hips. He pulled back his cock, and when he thrust back in his hips let loose and didn’t stop. 

Over and and over he pounded inside her. Alexis watched his large masculine body ripple with the movement of his muscle, a layer of sweat covering his skin. His eyes were on where his cock met her pussy. He moved his hand to her clit, massaging, bringing her close again. His eyes landed on hers and stayed there until she came again. 

When the pleasure radiated in waves from her pussy to the rest of her body, Lorenzo dropped his body to press against hers. He covered her mouth with his own as his hips fucked hard. Her arms and legs were wrapped tight around him. Before her orgasm was over, he grunted against her mouth and his rhythm faltered. His hot cum squirted deep inside as his body grew heavier on her chest.

Alexis pulled her lips away and brought her them to his ear. “You were right, Lorenzo. You were so damn right.”

____________________________________________________

 

Lorenzo pulled his head back to look at his woman beneath him. He couldn’t help but smile at her words. “You feel alive, princess?”

She bit her lip and nodded. “What the hell am I doing?” Despite her words, she didn’t show any sign of regret in her expression, or in the way she held onto him.

He kissed her lips and showed her exactly what they were doing. He knew it would be good between them. He knew it would be special. But he didn’t know it would be like that. 

And he didn’t know kissing her would be even better than the sex. 

God she was tender. The epitome of femininity. There was so much behind that kiss. He just wanted more and more and more.

And for the first time since they met all those years ago, she was giving him exactly what he wanted. And he did his best to give it back.

“Laura!” she said in a panic against his mouth.

“It’s Lorenzo,” he laughed. 

“Oh my God, I ditched Laura.”

“Don’t worry about Laura. She can handle that room herself. She’s about to be mayor, after all. She can handle a room full of her own supporters.” He kissed her again.

The sweet little hums of delight she gave when he languidly licked her tongue had his cock twitching again still inside her.

Lorenzo finally realized they were laying on the floor in a public space half naked and still connected. He was about to suggest they take this up to his room when he heard a phone ringing from her little purse.

Alexis pushed him off her to go to her phone. “It might be one of the girls,” she said.

She scrambled for her little bag and got it open, answering quickly, “Kristina?”

Lorenzo watched her face fall from pleasured and relaxed to terror and despair.

“Kristina, baby, it’s ok.” Her voice was restrained panic. “It was just a dream, cookie. A bad dream. You’re safe, sweetie. Perfectly safe.”

Lorenzo could hear terrified whimpering coming from the phone.

“Do you need me to come over, honey? It’ll take about five hours. I can be there if you need. I’ll go straight there.”

Lorenzo knew Kristina was in Manhattan. With one of his expert drivers, he could probably get her there closer to four. He stood up and did his best to fix his broken shirt. He gave up on it, none of the buttons salvageable. His tie suddenly too tight around his neck, he took it off. 

Alexis was still whispering comforting words to her daughter. She was sitting on the floor against the wall, head in her hands. 

Lorenzo only had a moment of hesitation, feeling like an intruder on their family’s distress, but he pushed those feelings aside to comfort Alexis, whether she wanted him to or not. He bent down on his knees in front of her. Alexis continued on the phone, and Lorenzo placed her breasts, one by one, back in her dress. He ran his fingers through her hair to remove just a small bit of the just fucked look. 

Tears started dripping down her cheeks. “Ok, baby, ok. I’ll stay here. Are you sure you feel better?”

Lorenzo wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Try to get some rest. I love you. Bye bye.”

Alexis hung up the phone and dropped her head in her hands. A sob escaped her lips. 

“Alexis, what can I do? What do you need?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. You can’t change the past.” 

Alexis spotted the champagne next to her. She snatched up a glass and drank it down, then threw the glass aside, picked up the other, and finished that one off too.

“Oh, princess, come here.” Lorenzo scooped her up and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and cried. He didn’t know what to say, so he just kept his mouth shut. He stroked her head and rubbed her back. 

All he could think of was how helpless he’d feel if it was Lila who called desperate, terrified, and alone. 

Alexis pulled back her head and looked away from him. He gave her a moment to compose herself.

“You ok?” he asked.

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

“Your daughter ok?”

She shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

Lorenzo cupped her face in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“Come on, princess. Let’s get you upstairs.” He pulled her up with him to standing.

“I should go home. I shouldn’t stay.”

“Stop,” said Lorenzo. “You’re coming with me. Besides, I’ve got more champagne in my room.” 

Alexis nodded.

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her, letting his shirt hang open. He bent down to grab her panties and her purse. He placed a kiss to her forehead and lead her out the door.


	12. Evidence

Evidence

_______________________________________

 

Alexis lay sleeping in his bed. Her wet hair was nearly dry. Her naked body on full display. Lorenzo cringed at the bruises that were starting to appear on her hips from his overly tight grip during their last fuck. He didn’t mean to hurt her; the woman just made him lose control. 

Lorenzo held the empty mini bottle of vodka in his hand. He brought it up to her lips. The color matched perfectly. The DNA on the bottle would match as well. The poor woman had no clue what she did to Bensch. He was grateful he was there to clean up her mess. He was grateful he destroyed all the evidence she left behind of his murder.

Of course, Jerome didn’t have to know that.

How strange that he would be protecting Alexis Davis, of all people, from going down for a murder. A murder the police thought he was guilty of committing. Lorenzo reasoned that if Alexis hadn’t of done it moments before, Lorenzo would’ve murdered Bensch himself. That was the plan. That was the reason for the elaborate farce of pretending to be in Venezuela while he was in Port Charles, then returning to Venezuela to get his passport stamped as he traveled back to New York days later.

He went up to the apartment to kill Bensch, but as he was about to knock on his door, a gunshot fired from inside. When Lorenzo and his men came inside guns drawn, they found an extremely drunk and stupefied Alexis holding a gun over the man’s dead body. She turned to Lorenzo and shrugged before her eyes closed and her body wavered. He ran to her as she passed out in his arms. 

Lorenzo thought of calling the police and finally getting justice for Luis. Bensch dead and Luis avenged both in one night. Sage’s soul would finally rest in peace.

He didn’t know what stopped him. Was it the question of what Bensch must have done to her to make her want to kill him? Perhaps it was the camaraderie of being on the same side of wanting that man destroyed.

Or maybe it was how her chestnut hair hung in her eyes, or how her lips pursed and her dimple flashed when she shrugged with the gun in her hand.

Whatever the reason, Lorenzo cleaned up her mess and brought her home. 

And every moment he spent with her since then only validated that decision. If he would’ve only known who this woman was when he walked into the Quartermaine mansion all those years ago, if he would’ve known how she felt inside, if he would’ve known how alive she could make him feel, how different things might’ve been.

They were connected to each other in a way he couldn’t explain. Their paths seemed to cross at some of the most significant moments of their existence. What a fool he was for wasting so much time with the likes of silly, shallow, and superficial women. 

Lorenzo caressed the soft skin on her back to the curve of her ass. He knew there was much to be learned about the woman in his bed, but one certainty he felt, was they were far more suited for each other than the likes of those that came before them. Carly, Skye, Corinthos, Jerome...

That had to mean something. He looked to his rosary hanging on the bedpost as though it might explain some sort of divine plan set out for the two of them. Alexis would probably scoff at the idea.

He doubted anyone would ever know the bottle was ever in that room. But he hated the thought someone could possibly make the connection.

Lorenzo took the bottle to the sink and turned on the hot water. He washed off her lipstick and scrubbed the bottle as thoroughly as he could. He put on his robe and went to the front door. One of his guards was standing by.

“Boss?”

Lorenzo said as softly as he could handing him the bottle, “Dar un paseo. Destruye esto.”

The guard nodded and took a walk. 

Lorenzo closed the door and walked back to his beautiful, sleeping killer. He disrobed and got in bed next to her, wrapping his body around her. There was no way in hell this woman he was enraptured with would go down for killing his daughter’s rapist. He’d make sure of it.


	13. Report

Report

_____________________________________________

 

Julian opened the door of his pub to reveal the young woman Alexis Davis looked like the first time he met her back in 1979. Except the young woman in front of him in 2018 used less color in her eyeshadow and less Aquanet in her hair.

“Hi, Molly. I thought we were meeting this afternoon. Charlie’s doesn’t even open for another hour.”

“I couldn’t sleep. I saw your lights on.”

“Come on in. You shouldn’t be walking around Charles Street in the dark. Next time have TJ bring you. Or call me and I’ll come get you.” Julian escorted her up to the bar. “Coffee?”

She nodded. He’d already heated a pot for himself. He waited for her to mix her cream and sugar before he spoke again. “I was surprised to get your call last night. Why did you need to see me?”

Molly grasped her coffee mug with both hands. Julian noticed her hands shaking and was certain it had nothing to do with the chill of the predawn air. He also noted the dark, puffy circles around her eyes. 

She finally spoke looking down at her cup, “I talked to Sam.” She finally met his eyes. “You’re investigating what happened to my Kristina, aren’t you?”

Julian nodded. “I am, amongst some other things.”

Words tumbled out of Molly’s mouth like water from a dam. “I think Sam and Curtis found something big. Sam was messed up over it, Julian. She was crying and sobbing. Nothing affects Sam that way. I’m scared for my sister. What could’ve happened to Kristina that would make Sam react like that?”

Julian shook his head, “I don’t know, sweetheart. Curtis hasn’t reported anything to me yet. When did you talk to Sam?”

“Last night. I was watching the kids, and she came home in tears. She wouldn’t tell me what happened. But I finally got her to tell me it was about a case Curtis was working on. A case that had to do with someone close to her. It has to be about Kristina.”

Molly was right, there wasn’t much that could rattle his daughter in such a way. There wasn’t much that could drive Alexis to drink again.

Julian pulled out his phone and called Curtis. He answered on the fourth ring.

“It’s five in the morning, Julian,” was the greeting he gave.

“What do you have, Curtis?”

Julian could hear Curtis getting out of bed. He spoke in a whisper, probably to not wake his fiance. 

Molly whispered to Julian. “Speaker phone.”

Julian shook his head. Molly pointed a finger at him, much like he’d seen her mother do a million times. He didn’t even think to resist. He put the phone on speaker.

Curtis’s voice came over the line. “I don’t have your report completed yet, and the whole job isn’t done.”

“You’ve got something big. What the hell is it? I need to know, now.”

He heard Curtis sigh. “Look, man. It ain’t pretty.”

“I didn’t ask you to tell me about the goddamn sunrise, Curtis. What do you have?!”

“It’s complicated, man. A crime was involved.”

“I figured as much!”

Curtis scoffed, “No, a crime after the fact. It might implicate some people. I’m not comfortable giving you information until I know exactly…”

Julian cut him off, “Tell me, damn it!”

“Ok!” Curtis sighed. “Ok. There’s a video.”

“Send it to me.”

“You don’t want to see it, man.”

“I didn’t hire you to protect me. I hired you for information. Send it!”

“Fine. I’ll email it to you now. It’s encrypted. Password is ‘KDCvid1,’ and I recommend you watch in private.”

Julian watched Molly write down the password for him.

“What’s on the video?” asked Julian.

“Security footage in the parking lot of Sam’s building.”

Julian was getting frustrated with pulling teeth, “What happened?”

Curtis audibly gulped. “Um...Kristina was coming home from work...someone followed her...He attacked her in the back seat of her car...He raped her.”

The weight of the truth crashed down on on Julian. He heard Molly gasp in front of him. Her hand was over her mouth and moisture was pooling in her eyes.

“Is the video clear? Did you get an ID?” asked Julian.

“Yeah, man. It’s clear as day.”

“Who was this mother fucker? I swear to God, when I get my hands on him…”

“You’re not going to touch him, Julian. You can’t.”

“Like hell!”

“He’s dead. The man who attacked Kristina was David Bensch.”

“What?”

“You heard me. It was Dr. Bensch. Less than a week later, the guy shows up dead, murdered in his home.”

Sonny got him, was all Julian could think. Kristina must have gone to Sonny. There was no way Sonny would let someone live after hurting his child. “She never reported it?” asked Julian.

“The police have no report of that crime.”

“Alright, send me the video as soon as you can.”

“There’s one more thing, Julian.”

“What’s that?”

“There was a witness. She came off the elevator and saw what was happening. The witness fought him off, but took a helluva hit herself. Must have spooked him or something, because he ran away after the fight.”

A brick dropped in Julian’s gut. “Who was the witness?” Julian asked. But Curtis’s response was unnecessary. Julian already knew the answer. And Lorenzo Alcazar’s visit to his pub with a bottle of vodka found at a crime scene made sense.

Julian watched a tear fall down Molly’s cheek as Curtis said, “Alexis. It was Alexis.”


	14. Dreams

Dreams

_______________________________________

 

It had been years since Lorenzo slept with a warm body in his bed. He liked his space. And he didn’t trust many people to be near him while he slept. How strange that Alexis Davis, of all people, would be the woman who’d make him crave such a thing.

The warm comfort could’ve kept him asleep for hours longer, but the evermore familiar sensation of her slick folds sliding against his cock, and her ass grinding against him had Lorenzo waking prematurely.

The little, squirming body in his arms was moaning and pushing her ass harder into him, her cunt seeking his cock to fill a need. Lorenzo squeezed his arms tight around her to settle her desperate, erratic movement that might make him come before pushing his cock inside.

He buried his face in her neck nuzzling through her hair to find her golden skin underneath. His lips and tongue sought pleasure from her taste and soft texture.

Alexis mumbled incoherently.

“Hmmm?” he asked. He pulled her hair away from her face and saw her eyes still closed. A chuckle rippled through him that she was damn near fucking him in her sleep. He kissed up her jaw to her ear. “Good morning, princess.”

He pushed his hips into her backside loving the feel of his cock knocking at the door of her most sacred places.

Without warning, she screamed and lashed out with her arms, kicking and flailing. Her eyes were still closed.

“Alexis!” he yelled, uncertain if he should hold her down or take a step back. She clearly wasn’t dreaming of sex any longer. She was in a full blown terror. “Wake up, princess. You’re safe!”

Lorenzo had never been a man who backed away from anything. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into him. She screamed out, trying to escape, hitting, kicking. 

“Alexis! Wake up!”

She startled awake, still in her panic. His arms encircled hers, so she was no longer able to strike him, but not for a lack of trying. 

“You’re safe! It’s Lorenzo. Relax. You’re with me. You’re safe.”

He watched her eyes and ears take in her surroundings. Her mind processed the sensory information at a slower rate than her body. Her arms stopped fighting him and wrapped around him. Tears dropped from her eyes in quick succession. 

“It’s ok, Alexis. It’s ok. It was just a dream. Just a nightmare.”

Her expression transformed from fear to pain, and the tears flowed even more.

His grasp on her never loosened, but it shifted from a protective vise hold to a comforting embrace. She dropped her face into his neck as she sobbed, and he stroked her hair. He hummed soothing comforts as she grieved whatever pain her unconsciousness brought her sleeping mind.

The more she cried, the more slack her body became. He lay her on the bed putting his weight on top of her, hoping she’d feel grounded and secure. He continued his comforting attentions.

“I’ve got you, princess. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. No one is ever going to hurt your again.”

She angled her head to look at him. The pained expression in her red eyes broke his heart into a million pieces. He needed to make it better. He needed to make it go away. “Alexis…” his voice broke. He didn’t like feeling helpless.

He kissed her gently. A gesture of comfort. A faltering intake a breath beneath him had him pulling back.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

Alexis nodded. “I am now.”

Lorenzo wiped the tears that seemed to be slowing. 

“Kiss me again,” she said.

He complied with another soft and tender kiss. He could feel her desperation beneath him for more. She wanted to shut out the dream. But he feared sex wouldn’t be enough. He pulled back again.

“Tell me about your dream.”

She closed her eyes tight, scrunching up her face and shaking her head.

“Alexis, please…”

“I can’t, Lorenzo. I can’t.”

He kissed her again. “Tell me, love.” Then he kissed her cheek, and her temple, and her brow. “Tell me. Trust me, Alexis.”

She shook her head again and started pushing him off. “No. No. I can’t. Not this.”

He moved to the side to give her some space, but he kept an arm around her middle so she couldn’t go far. “Why not?”

“Because it’s not my secret to tell.”

Not her secret? So it wasn’t a dream about killing Bensch. “What do you mean? It was your dream. Does this have something to do with your daughter?”

She nodded. “I can’t tell you. I can’t tell anyone.”

The burden she carried was evident all over her body, the tension in her shoulders, the suffering in her eyes. He stroked her hair. “I wish you’d trust me.”

Her faced hardened. “I told you, I can’t say anything! Why can’t you respect that?”

“I’ve never been good with boundaries.”

She sat up and pulled the blankets up over her chest. “Or is that your play? Is that what this is all about?”

Her defensiveness had him sitting, too, though he felt no need to cover. “Where’s this coming from?”

“You being nice to me. You fucking me. Are you trying to learn my secrets? You want me to let you in so I’ll tell you the things that could hurt me most!”

Lorenzo was struck back by the accusation. “Is that what you think of me? A manipulator? A disloyal rat?” 

“How am I supposed to know anything about you?! A few weeks ago, all you ever were to me was a man with the face of my sister’s killer!”

He got on his knees and grabbed her arms. “And now? What am I now?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know! I don’t know you!”

“You know me better than anyone!”

“I know nothing! All I know is you showed up in town wanting sex from me, and you didn’t hate me anymore. But there was no good reason for it. Suing Bensch was nothing. I didn’t even sue for Lila; I sued for Kiki.”

If she only knew...if she only knew what changed his mind about her…

Lorenzo softened his face and pulled her into his embrace. She put up a futile resistance. He put his lips to her cheek and said, “I think I know what you dreamed…”

Alexis shook her head. “You can’t know.”

“Yes, I can. Because I have dreams, too.” That wasn’t something he’d ever told anyone before.

Alexis pulled back with a questioning look. 

“When I found out what happened to Lila…” he couldn’t finish. But he knew Alexis would get it. He wasn’t there when that bastard raped Lila, but it was always there in his head, playing over and over. 

And Lorenzo finally understood what would drive Alexis to murder Bensch. It was the same reason she killed Luis; Luis killed her sister and harmed Kristina. 

“Kristina moved away days before Bensch was found dead. I don’t think it was a coincidence,” he said.

Alexis looked at him in shock. “What are you suggesting?”

“That he did something to her. And he got what he deserved.”

“Did you kill him?” she asked.

He shook his head. “No.”

“Do you know who did?”

He nodded. “I cleaned it up.”

“Who?”

He shook his head. “You don’t want to know. Trust me, Alexis. You don’t want that answer.”

“I won’t tell. He got what he deserved. Hell, I'd represent them pro bono if they ever got caught. Was it Sonny?”

Lorenzo kept his face impassive determined to keep her in the dark. For all her talk of Bensch getting what he deserved, he wasn't fully certain she meant it. At least, he wasn't certain she would mean it if she knew she was the one that pulled the trigger. “Tell me about your dream.”

She nodded. “I walked in on…” she sucked up a breath. “Kristina got off work late. He was drunk. He followed her home to Sam’s. I was leaving Sam’s house and getting in my car. I saw Kristina’s car. He had her in the back seat. He…” She sobbed. Lorenzo stroked her hair. He didn’t need her to finish that sentence. He knew exactly what happened. “He stopped when I came. I fought him, but he was stronger than me. He knocked me down. He said it was revenge for what I did to him.” 

Her body shook as the tears poured down. Lorenzo squeezed her tight. 

“It’s always her. It’s always Kristina!” she cried. “From the moment she was born she’s been a target. I’ve tried protecting her from her father and his enemies, but I could never protect her from my own!”

“Oh yes, you have,” he said. And he was tempted to tell her the truth. To tell her who he found standing over the body that night with the gun in her hand. “She’s safe now, and that asshole is dead. He was killed, and he suffered before he died. Kristina has her justice, and you don’t ever have to worry about him hurting her or you or anyone else you love again.”

She cried more. He couldn’t tell if it was anguish, or relief. He pulled her back down to the bed with him and held her for an endless time.

Finally she lifted her head. Her swollen, puffy eyes softly watched him. “Is this why?” she asked.

“What?”

“Why I’ve felt connected to you? From the moment you came into town, there was something drawing us together. Is it that we both...that our daughters...that we’re the only ones who know this suffering from this man?”

He shook his head. “It wasn’t what that bastard did that brought us together. It was what we did after. This is about you and me, Alexis. Nothing more.”

She smiled gently before putting her hands on his cheeks and kissing him. A tender thank you. 

He nuzzled her forehead and tried wrapping his body around her in comfort. But she had other plans. Her legs were wrapping around his waist, and her arms around his neck. She kissed him again in her tender, grateful way.

“Alexis, we don’t have to…”

“I want you, Lorenzo. I want you.” She kissed him again, not just tender, but passionate. 

Lorenzo knew he should pull back and make sure she was ok, but he couldn’t. His impulse to give her anything she wanted won out. Or maybe it was his impulse to take what he needed. It didn’t matter, because the result was the same. Not a quick, dirty, or rough fuck. This one meant something different. A deeper need in both of them. A sense of security and connection from the only other people in town who shared their pain.

When he watched her sleep in his bed the night before, he knew he was falling for her. He knew she had become one of only two people in his life he gave a damn about. And with every kiss she gave him, every caress, every glance, he tried to tell her what he didn’t have the guts to say.


	15. Visitors

Visitors

_____________________________________________

 

Nothing makes a man feel more masculine than a naked woman asleep in his bed. Especially when she’s a delicate, beautiful, troubled woman. And if that woman requires saving, she is an irresistible force, indeed.

But Alexis Davis would never admit to needing saving. And she’d fight his attempts to save her if she knew what he’d done. He’d make sure she would never find out. Her ferocious independence was nearly as endearing as her ignorance of her need for the contrary.

He pulled on his slacks and watched her sleep as he buttoned his shirt. She was pure vulnerability lying there. No guns or knives in hand. No sharp words or quick wit. Just smooth curves and olive skin contrasting the the vibrant white linens she lie on. 

There were a million threats to the woman in his bed. The police, her ex-husband, her own self-destruction. Any threat to a future of a thousand more nights of Alexis stoked a protective rage in him he thought only reserved for Lila. Even then, this rage was different. It stemmed from an irrational possessive ownership that manifested when she fell into his arms with the gun in her hand. And it seemed to be growing in intensity with every touch, every kiss. 

Now, as he looked down at her after a night of sex and love-making, he heard a resounding, “MINE!” echoing through his head.

He gave a silent chuckle at how fervently he imagined Alexis attempting to reject his ownership of her. 

A gentle knock sounded at the bedroom door. Irritation flared at the disruption. Lorenzo walked quickly, not wanting the knocking to get louder and rouse his woman.

“What?” he asked his guard as he closed the door behind him. 

The guard gestured to the sitting area. A young woman sat waiting on the couch with her arms wrapped around her body in silent worry. The guard walked back out to the front door leaving Lorenzo to his daughter.

“Lila Rae,” Lorenzo said, a smile spread across his lips despite Lila’s obvious discomfort. 

He noticed she wasn’t rising to meet him and embrace him. 

“Hi, Daddy.”

Lorenzo wasn’t having her distance. He sat next to her on the couch, kissing her forehead as he sat down. 

Lila’s body tensed at first, but their bond was far stronger than whatever lies the Corinthos family was telling about him. When he put an arm around her, she relaxed into his side.

It often shocked him that she was grown, and was no longer the tiny baby with the mop of dark hair that fit in his two hands. 

He waited for her to speak. She seemed content for a moment to just sit in the crook of her father’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

Lorenzo kissed her temple and squeezed her tight. “You have nothing to apologize for, princessa.” It was those Corinthos bastards poisoning her against him who should be sorry. 

“I do, actually. I’m sorry I rejected you when I found out you weren’t perfect.”

He laughed, “I never claimed to be perfect, sweetheart.”

“I know. But I think I built you up as perfect in my head. That’s my fault. When my idea of you was destroyed, I blamed you, not me.”

“So you’re ok with me being imperfect now?”

Lila laughed, “That’s a loaded question. Are you asking if I’m ok with all the stuff you’ve done? No, I’m not. Am I ok with the business you run? No, I’m not.”

“Then what are we left with?” he asked.

“I love you, Daddy. And I’m starting to realize it’s ok to love people despite their imperfections. God knows you love me despite mine.”

“You have none.” He meant it.

“Being naive and hypercritical aren’t virtues.”

“Says who?” He loved his daughter’s innocence and scrutinous mind. “Tell me, sweetheart, why this sudden change of heart?”

She shrugged, “I missed you. And I had a conversation with someone about you that helped me see things with more clarity.”

“Who should I send flowers to?” he laughed.

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll be sending this person flowers anytime soon. You don’t like her much, but I think she might be growing fond of you. It was Alexis Davis.”

“Oh really?” Lorenzo bit his cheek at the thought of the naked woman in his bed having conversation about him when he wasn’t around. With his daughter no less. “And what did Ms. Davis have to say about me?”

Lila shrugged. “She just helped me see no one is perfect. And I’m lucky to have a dad who loves me, no matter your faults.”

Lorenzo smiled. “Maybe I will send Ms. Davis those flowers.” He was suddenly very eager to get back to his bedroom. Flowers weren’t the only reward he planned on giving her. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“She said you were getting along. You’re not angry with her anymore?”

“It’s like you said, princessa, people aren’t perfect. Sometimes us old dogs just take a little longer to learn new tricks.”

Lila patted his knee and said, “Forgiveness isn’t easy. I’m proud of you, Daddy.”

“I think that’s my line.”

Lila hugged him tight. Tension he hardly knew he was carrying around drained from his shoulders at her initiation of affection. He kissed his little girl and swallowed back the flood of emotion threatening to break through.

Lila let him go and stood. “I better get going. Molly and I are going to visit her sister in Manhattan for a couple of days. I guess Kristina’s been having a hard time lately.”

Lorenzo nodded. “That’s nice of you. Who would’ve thought, my daughter and Alexis Davis’s children getting along so well.” If anyone could help Kristina, it would be Lila. She knew exactly what she was going through. That would be if Kristina ever talked about what happened. 

“No more strange than my father getting along with Alexis Davis.”

He laughed. She was damn right. “Who’s driving?”

“Molly.”

Lorenzo cringed thinking of the young woman he saw at Charlie’s responsible for Lila’s safety. He walked her to the door and spoke to his guard. “Take Lila Rae down to the limo. Tell Eduardo he’ll be taking her and her friend to New York for the next few days.” He turned his attention to his daughter. “Don’t fight me on this. It’s safer, and you don’t have to worry about parking or traffic.”

Lila was smiling. “No objections. Thank you, Daddy.”

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too.” She kissed him on the cheek before she left with the guard. 

Lorenzo watched her walk away overwhelmed with gratitude that his little girl still loved him, that she wanted him in her life. He turned around with his eyes set on the bedroom door, and every intention of expressing his gratitude to the woman who made it possible.

Alexis was standing in the doorway wearing one of his shirts with a suppressed grin on her face. Her adorable little dimple was calling him over.

Lorenzo caught the contagion of her smile and felt his cheeks lift. He walked slowly toward her, admiring the way her legs looked on full display under his shirt. 

“I’m happy for you,” said Alexis.

He stopped inches away. “Apparently,” he ran a finger down her chest to the top button of his shirt, “I have you to thank for her change of heart.” He popped open the button. And the next after that. And the next after that…

“I didn’t do anything.”

He shook his head. “You’ve given me another chance with my daughter.”

Her hands moved up his arms, “I think Lila deserves the credit for that. And so do you. But I’ll take whatever gratitude you chose to give me.”

“Mmm,” he gave a low anticipatory growl. “My pleasure.” He bent and lifted her from under her bottom and carried her to the bed. The delighted yelp she gave made him laugh out loud. He dropped her on the bed, and her legs fell open as she bounced.

He’d never seen anything sexier in his life than Alexis Davis spread open before him wearing nothing but his shirt hanging off her arms. Her body was even more beautiful in the light of day.

“Thank you for letting Molly and Lila take your limo to see Kristina,” she said. “I hate the thought of them driving in the city.

“Anytime.” Especially if it results in this, he thought looking down at her pussy.

A loud banging on the front door to the suite echoed through the room disrupting his show of gratitude.

“Damn it. I sent my guard with Lila.” Lorenzo sat back on his heels. 

Alexis shrugged, “I can wait.”

Lorenzo bent down to run his tongue through her pussy and suck up her clit before getting out of bed. He loved the way Alexis thread her hands through his hair, and made little whimpers of protest when he pulled away.

“Hurry back.”

“I’ll only be a moment.” He shut the bedroom door behind him, not wanting whoever was knocking to catch a glimpse of Alexis.

The banging sounded again. Lorenzo looked out the peephole to see who it was before opening the door. 

Julian Jerome. Fuck.

He banged on the door again.

Lorenzo moved to the cabinet closest to the door and grabbed a gun from the drawer. Lorenzo didn’t anticipate any real trouble, but he liked to be prepared. He tucked the gun into his waistband before opening the door.

Jerome bulldozed his way in, clearly taking advantage of the lack of guards at the door.

“I’m busy,” said Lorenzo. “Get the hell out.”

“You’re not too busy for me.” Jerome was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. “I’ve learned a few things in the last few hours. You and I are about to come to an understanding.”

“Oh? How so?”

“I put a few things together about that bottle you showed me. About Kristina moving away. Alexis relapsing. The timing of everything.”

“Keep your fucking voice down,” Lorenzo cut him off. 

Julian waved him off. “I’ve got a guy down at the docks who used to work for me; he said you were here the night David Bensch died. I need to know, Alcazar, did she...did she...”

“Keep your mouth shut, Jerome,” he interrupted. “Now isn’t the fucking time.”

“No! I’m not keeping my mouth shut! You’ve threatened me to stay away from the woman I love! If I’m going to comply with your threats, I want to know the whole truth! I want to see everything you’ve got from that crime scene!”

“No! I don’t owe you a damn thing. Get the hell out of my room or I’m going to follow through on the promise I made you!”

Jerome stepped close and pointed a finger at Lorenzo’s chest, and said, “You’re bluffing, Alcazar!”

“You willing to risk it?”

Lorenzo heard a door close behind him. Jerome’s face would have been amusing under any other circumstances. Anger melted into shock, horror, and disgust. 

“What the hell is going on?” said Alexis. 

Ice water flushed through Lorenzo’s veins. He hadn’t heard that tone from her in years, and he was looking a murder charges at the time. He turned around and saw Alexis had put on a pair of his boxers and an undershirt. She stood half a foot shorter than him, but her presence had him looking up to her with the fear of child facing corporal punishment.

How much did she hear?

“Alexis,” said Jerome. His voice cracked. “You’re sleeping with Alcazar?” Lorenzo quietly reveled in the schadenfreude of Jerome’s heartache.

“It’s not your concern who I’m sleeping with,” said Alexis. “I want to know what you two were talking about.”

“It’s nothing,” said Lorenzo dismissively. “Jerome thinks he has some claim over you. He was just leaving.”

“I think I have some claim over her?” said Julian. “You threatened me and everyone I love if I went near her.”

Lorenzo looked to Alexis. “He threatened Lila, for christ’s sake! What was I supposed to do?”

Alexis turned to Julian. “You threatened that sweet girl?”

Julian rolled his eyes, “Come on, Alexis, you know I’d never hurt her.”

Alexis stepped to him with barely maintained control, “Julian, I think I know better than ANYONE what you’re capable of when you feel threatened.”

Lorenzo scoffed, “Like I’d let him anywhere near my daughter.”

“And you!” Alexis turned and pointed a finger at Lorenzo. “If you’re threatening anyone Julian loves, then you’re threatening people I care about! What is wrong with you?!”

Lorenzo waved a dismissive hand. “I was lying to the bastard! He needed a reminder who he was talking to.”

“Bullshit!” said Jerome. “Alexis, he even threatened you. He said if he couldn’t have you, he’d make sure I couldn’t either.”

Her control was vanishing, “You did what?!”

“I was bluffing, Alexis!” said Lorenzo. “Come on, you know me. I’d never let anything happen to you.”

Alexis marched up to him and slapped him across the face.

Lorenzo would’ve smiled at the delicate strike if he didn’t think it would piss her off more. “I’m sorry, Alexis. It was just a little peacocking and territory marking between the two of us.”

“Threatening each other’s families is peacocking? I think you need to learn a little zoology.”

Lorenzo reached for her hand, “Princess, after what we shared last night, you can’t think I’d mean anyone you care about harm.”

Jerome stepped up and pushed Lorenzo back. “Keep your hands off her, asshole!”

Lorenzo heard the slap before he realized what happened. Jerome was clutching his face. Alexis must’ve nailed him, too.

“Stop it! Both of you! Stop your peacocking! Stop marking territory that doesn’t belong to you! Stop threatening people I love!”

She turned to Lorenzo, “After what we shared last night, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me what was going on with you and Julian. You’re as bad as he is.”

Then she turned to Julian, “And you! You of all people know what honesty means to me. You know what I think of threats to innocent bystanders over your dick measuring!”

She stepped back and pointed between the two men. “Both of you need to leave me alone!”

Alexis turned on her heel, marched to the door, and tore out of the room. 

“Did she just run out half naked?” asked Jerome.

“Without her keys or her phone. Damn it.” Lorenzo grabbed her purse and his jacket from the night before that were laying on one of the chairs in the sitting room. 

Lorenzo ran out of suite to catch up with her, and knocked right into his returning guard. Thank God. “Get one of the guys downstairs to get a car for Alexis. She’s on her way down. Get her these before she goes. Make sure she gets home safe.” He handed over his jacket and her purse. “Tell her I’ll catch up with her later.”

“Yes, boss.” The guard took off running and talking into his radio.

Lorenzo went back inside to handle Jerome.

Jerome was pacing inside. He turned to Lorenzo as the door closed. Lorenzo cracked his neck and walked up to Julian. He unleashed a right hook making Julian stumble back.

“You fucking asshole!” said Lorenzo. The bastard ruined everything he’d been working toward for weeks.

“Fuck you, Alcazar!” But Jerome made no move to strike him back.

“Come on, Jerome, what are you afraid of?” said Lorenzo, uncuffing his sleeves and rolling them up. 

“I’m not an idiot. I see the heat you’re packing.” Julian motioned to Alcazar’s waistband. Lorenzo forgot he was armed. It amused him to no end that Alexis wasn’t afraid to hit Lorenzo when Julian took pause.

“I haven’t ruled out that option,” he fingered the gun. Especially if Alexis refused to see him again.

“Don’t blame me for you fucking things up with her. She has no patience for liars.”

“Listen up asshole! She killed a man! She was so fucking loaded she can’t even remember what happened. If it wasn’t for me, she’d be in jail. And you know Alexis as well as I do, if she knew she killed him, she’d turn herself in! I’m lying to her for her own good.”

Julian laughed. “She won’t give a shit why you’re lying to her. Believe me. And she might not turn herself in. It wouldn’t be the first time she killed someone and got away with it.”

Lorenzo saw red, “Watch your fucking mouth, Jerome! Lest you forget I’m carrying a firearm!” 

“Jesus fucking Christ, I wasn’t talking about your brother! But if the shoe fits.”

Lorenzo pulled the gun out of his pants. He ejected the clip and unchambered the barrel. He tossed the gun aside. He clenched his fists and said, “Let’s do this, asshole!”

Jerome shook out his hands and balled them into fist. “I’m gonna enjoy this.”


	16. Triangulation

Triangulation

_____________________________________________

 

Julian groaned in half pain and half pleasure as he drank the expensive scotch. Damn it was worth every penny of Alcazar’s money. 

“Keep your hands off my Balvenie.” Alcazar snatched the bottle from Julian’s hand, but not before Julian drained the equivalent of five or six shots. 

Alcazar tipped the bottle back drank at least as much. 

Julian moved to the mirror to look at the damage done. At least Alcazar stayed mostly away from his face. The guy had one hell of a body shot.

By the way Alcazar was chugging down the $800 dollar bottle of scotch, Julian figured his body shots did their own damage, too.

“You almost ruined everything, Jerome. Only two people in the world know what Alexis did to Bensch, minus my guys who helped me clean it up. Alexis can’t know!”

“You don’t know if your missed something, Alcazar. She needs to be prepared.”

“No. Absolutely not. I have a contingency plan in place if Alexis gets blamed. She’s not going to prison for killing that bastard.”

Alcazar was probably right, but Alexis would never understand. She’d never forgive him for finding out he hid the truth from her again. “She needs to know.”

“Don’t force me to make you keep your mouth shut.” Alcazar strode up to Jerome. He looked down at him with his lip curled in a snarl. “I may have been bluffing about turning Alexis into the police, but I’m dead fucking serious about this. No one else finds out about Alexis killing Bensch! Not even Alexis!”

Julian nodded. He honestly didn’t need much convincing.

“And who’s this guy of yours down at the docks?” Lorenzo’s voice was low and dangerous.

“None of your fucking business, that’s who. He’s a loyal guy from the old days. He’s not a rat. He knows what happens to people who rat to the police.”

Lorenzo sighed in frustration. “Too many people know too much.”

“The only people who really know anything are standing in this room.” An unholy alliance, thought Julian. “No one else needs to know.”

Alcazar took another pull of scotch. “I’ve got somewhere to be,” he said abruptly. He handed Jerome the bottle. “Show yourself out when you’re done.”

Alcazar strode out the door. Julian drank back what was left of the scotch wondering where he was going in such a hurry.

“Oh, shit,” thought Julian. “Alexis.”

Julian tossed the bottle aside and chased after Alcazar.

_____________________________________________

 

Alexis paced back and forth in her living room. The bottle of vodka in her hands getting lighter by the moment. She was grateful Lorenzo’s guard had no scruples about going to the liquor store to buy her booze on the way home.

“Assholes!” she said, and she tipped bottle back thinking of Julian and Lorenzo.

She had enough alcohol and rage in her system to no longer be embarrassed by arriving at the lobby to the Cosmo in Lorenzo’s underwear and no keys, phone, or money to get her home. His guard wasn’t far behind with Lorenzo’s jacket and her purse, and offering a ride wherever she wanted to go.

She found where she needed to go right around the corner from the hotel. The Stop Kwik Liquor Store. She poured more booze down her throat.

The nerve of those men! Both of them!

How could those bastards be so sweet and caring, all the while hiding their true nature from her?

She didn’t have it in her to separate herself that way. In one moment with one person be loving and caring, and in the next with another be cruel, manipulative, and calculating!

She drank again.

She couldn’t fucking deal with it! Not with everything going on with Kristina.

“I need a bath.” Maybe the hot water would soak away the madness of the morning. She went upstairs and started the tub, her fifth never leaving her side. She lit candles and poured bubbles. She put on soft music and turned out the lights. 

The air was cold when she stripped off Lorenzo’s clothes making her whole body shiver. Alexis hated how she inhaled his scent before setting them down on the counter.

She hurried in the tub letting the hot water embrace every bit of her bare skin.

But soaking in the tub always brought memories of Julian, and their first few hours in their new home. “Why did he have to be such a good lay?”

She forced her thoughts away from Julian, but the only thing powerful enough to distract from Julian was Lorenzo.

She drank again. The heat from water and booze in her brain were a heady combination. She finally started to relax.

She tried to remember why she was angry to begin with.

She had two sexy men fighting over her.

She wondered what it would be like to fuck Lorenzo in the tub. Would he be as romantic as Julian? Or would it just be damn good sex?

But it was never just damn good sex with her. She always starting feeling something for the jackasses! Why couldn’t she just be the person who could have a ton of sex and not get attached?

Even with Finn, who was fun, but honestly no great lay in comparison to Julian or Lorenzo, she let herself get attached. 

She just wanted sex. Hot fucking sex with a hot fucking man to forget about her part in what happened to her daughter! 

She chuckled at their pissing contest over her that morning. She knew who had the bigger cock. And she knew claimed mastery over how to wield it. 

But sex wasn’t the only reason she cared about these guys. There were other reasons she let them in. She couldn’t think of them with the vodka in her veins and the sensual music playing, but she was certain they were there.

Julian or Lorenzo? Lorenzo or Julian?

She hummed in delight imagining them pulling out a tape measure when she left and seeing who the bigger man was.

If she slept with them both at the same time, who would she want where? 

“I can’t believe I’m thinking about this,” she mumbled to herself. 

Her inadequate hands dropped to her sex. She massaged her outer lips imagining Julian’s tongue. She loved the way he grabbed her hips when his tongue was inside her.

She split her pussy and rubbed her clit between her fingers thinking of Lorenzo sucking and nibbling the way he did last night. The way he got so caught up with his tongue inside her, he nearly forgot she was there.

She heard the doorbell ring. Maybe if she ignored it they would go away.

She dipped her finger in her pussy feeling the unique texture of a woman, and imagined Lorenzo’s tongue licking deep. Her other hand lifted her mouth and a finger dipped inside; as she sucked on her finger, she imaged Julian pushing his cock between her lips while Lorenzo lavished her pussy.

“Mmmm.” She could do this all day.

Footsteps sounded outside her bedroom. 

“Alexis!” yelled a man’s voice. Stunned, she pulled her finger from her mouth and froze quiet in the tub. She watched Lorenzo walk in wearing the same clothes from earlier in the morning, but now they were disheveled, and she was pretty certain the red on his collar was blood from his split lip, rather than a romantic entanglement in the last hour. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her in the tub.

Under the water and bubbles, Alexis still had her finger in her pussy. She intended on pulling it out, but the sight of Lorenzo made her want to put more things inside, not take them out. Slow and easy, so as not to show above the surface, she continued fingering herself.

“Hello,” he said. His deep rumbling voice was intoxicating. It made her pussy contract around her finger. She added another finger.

“How did you get in my house?” She did all she could to keep her voice steady.

“You left the front door unlocked.”

“But I didn’t answer. I obviously wasn’t prepared for company.”

Lorenzo eyed her in the bath. “I don’t know about that. You look perfect to me.”

She wondered what he’d think if he knew what she was doing underwater. “Why are you here?” she asked.

“I came to talk you. God damn you look beautiful in there, Alexis. You’re fucking glowing.”

If he only knew why…

Lorenzo saw the bottle of vodka and grabbed it. She cringed for the imminent lecture.

The lecture never came. Lorenzo tipped back the bottle into his own mouth. 

“I thought I made myself clear,” she said. “I don’t want to see either one of you.” Why was that again?

Lorenzo’s pants were tented. Damn, his cock was enormous! She fingered herself thinking of his big dick, tried not to make any noise. Her thumb massaged her clit. Lorenzo stepped forward and sat on the edge of the tub. His scent invaded her nose, sending shocks of pleasure to her pussy and her brain. She slowed her movement further, because if she didn’t, she would come right there in front of him, and some part of her knew she was supposed to be mad at him. 

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time. And if she was honest with herself, it wouldn’t be the last.

“No, Alexis. Clear is not how I’d describe your communication. You tell me you don’t want me, but you look at me like you’re about to orgasm. You say to leave you alone, but you kiss me everytime we’re close. You say you hate me, but you let me finger your pussy in the lady’s room of the Metro Court until your screaming my name. You say you don’t trust me, yet you tell me about your daughter. No, your communication is cloudy at best.

“I’m attracted to terrible men. Sue me.”

Lorenzo laughed and brought the vodka bottle to her lips. She open her mouth and he poured some inside. Excess liquid dripped down her neck, and Lorenzo bent over her to lick it up.

Alexis inhaled as he sat up. He put the bottle and started rolling up his sleeves. When his forearms were bare, he looked in the tub. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” she said.

Alexis knew she should pull her fingers out of her pussy, but she couldn’t seem to stop moving them in and out. At any moment, Lorenzo could drop his hands in the water and feel exactly what she was doing. 

Lorenzo used his forearm like a scraper, and pushed the bubbles off to the foot of the tub. Alexis felt her heart race, but she didn’t stop touching herself. Lorenzo’s intake of breath told her he saw exactly what she was doing. 

“Mmmmm,” he groaned. The sound of his arousal made her whimper in need. “You’ve been fucking your pussy with your hand since I walked in?”

She put her head back and smirked as she fingered herself. Her restraint all gone now that her secret was out. “It’s your voice.” She rocked her hips letting the water splash around. 

“Well, I could read you the phonebook if that would help facilitate this process.”

“You’re showing your age, Lorenzo. A phonebook?”

“Age is just a number, princess.” Lorenzo once again pushed the bubbles away. He stared at her pleasuring herself. His own hand moved to his cock over his pants. She could see how tight he grabbed it.

Alexis grabbed her breast with her other hand and squeezed. Lorenzo started jerking off through his pants. He reached down and added another finger into her pussy, the sleeve of his shirt getting wet. “Oh God!” she said, feeling he strain of his large digit and her three fingers pushing in her sex. 

After a couple of thrusts in and out, he pulled his finger out and slipped it down to her ass. She moaned loudly when he pushed against her puckered hole. She relaxed and let his finger slip in.

“You fucking like that, don’t you?” he said as he pushed it in and pulled it out. He slipped another finger in her ass. She could tell he was testing if he could get his cock in there. Alexis had no doubt. Julian loved fucking her ass, and she could take a cock, a plug, a dildo, or whatever else Lorenzo wanted to put in there.

She pressed against his hand so he would move fingers faster while she pleasured her pussy. It felt so wrong and so damn good! Her fantasy drifted to Lorenzo fucking her ass while Julian fucked her pussy. The only thing missing was Jerry in her mouth...

The visual of her being fucked by all three of those men at once, along with Lorenzo’s finger in her ass made an orgasm rip through her. She squeezed their fingers and screamed out. 

Lorenzo pulled gently out of her and ripped off his shirt. Alexis wasn’t finished with her orgasm, and her head was buzzing when he lifted her up out of the tub and stood her up dripping wet in front of him. Her picked up a towel from the side of the tub and wiped her down, then he spread the towel out on the floor to mop up the water. When he was done he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close, kissing her furiously while he rubbed his erection against her abdomen. 

“Alexis!” Her head was more than buzzing, but she was certain she heard her name being called, and it wasn’t Lorenzo. She knew that voice. Who was it again?

“You mother fucker!” the voice yelled at Lorenzo who finally took his lips off Alexis. 

“What do you want, Jerome? We’re a little busy, as you can see.”

“Fuck you, Alcazar!” 

Julian. The voice’s identity finally registered in her mind. “Julian?”

“Alexis, what are you doing with this guy?”

Lorenzo laughed, looked at Julian, and said, “We’d just started the best fuck of her life, Jerome. So unless you want to contribute, get the fuck out.” Lorenzo pulled Alexis to his lips and kissed her senseless once more. She couldn’t have stopped him if she wanted, too. And she didn’t fucking want to stop.

“Alexis!” She felt herself being ripped from Lorenzo’s arms and pulled to Julian. “Alexis,” he sighed, staring in her eyes. It took her a moment to focus on his face. His eyes seemed to glitter, but that was probably the vodka.

She could hear Lorenzo sigh in exasperation, “Jerome, you’re really starting to piss me off.”

Alexis was so aroused with those two sexy as hell men in her house, and fresh from a mind-blowing orgasm, all she could do was lean into Julian and connect her mouth to his. 

At first, Julian seemed paralyzed with shock, but in a moment, his lips started moving, and his tongue was in her mouth. A million emotions and memories of Julian ran through her mind. Many of them in this very room. He moaned against her lips and rubbed his cock against her much the way Lorenzo just did, then all she could think of was that she wished these guys would stop teasing her with their dicks and shove them inside her.

She heard Lorenzo unzip his pants and take them off. One of Julian’s hands tangled in her hair, and the other grabbed her ass to press more friction between their bodies.

“My turn,” said Lorenzo in his deep, gravelly voice. Alexis was pulled back around and into Lorenzo’s arms. Julian grunted behind her. Lorenzo’s mouth was so different than Julian’s, but still so damn good. Julian wanted to love her with all the passion in the world. Lorenzo wanted to devour her. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” she heard Julian grumble. She was certain she could hear him taking off his clothes, but she was too distracted by a naked Lorenzo to notice much more. A moment later, she felt Julian’s hands on her waist pulling her back against his naked body, his cock connecting with the top of her ass.

Julian grabbed her chin from behind and turned her head to kiss her from over her shoulder. Lorenzo stepped forward and kissed down her body, sucking deep on her nipples as Julian sucked on her tongue. 

Lorenzo dropped to his knees in front of her. Julian’s hands took over pleasuring her breasts still wet from Lorenzo’s mouth, grabbing each one from behind as he kissed and kissed and kissed. Her hands were on his grasping her tits along with him.

“Ahhh!” Alexis screamed out as Lorenzo bit on her pussy. She heard him chuckle as he flattened his tongue and licked hard from back to front. She spread her legs wider as Lorenzo licked inside her lips, flicking her clit, tickling her folds. He sucked and hummed and nibbled her cunt from front to back then back to front. He had the longest tongue she’d ever felt. Her hands dropped to his head so she could grind her pussy against his face. 

Julian grunted in frustration as she leaned into Lorenzo and away from him. She couldn’t help it. Alexis nearly fell over as he left her standing alone with Lorenzo’s face on her cunt. She rode his tongue, sorry to have Julian’s hard body gone. She heard Julian open a drawer by the sink, and she knew what he was getting. Her pussy fluttered with excitement. 

Julian came up behind her again and his hand wrapped around her waist pulling her back into him, his cock finding its way between her cheeks. She could feel it slick and lubricated. “Yes!” she said as Julian smeared lubricant on her asshole, shoving his fingers inside, coating her nice and slick. 

As Julian fingered her ass and Lorenzo devoured her pussy she lost complete control and screamed through another orgasm. She could feel Lorenzo lapping up her cum dripping down her pussy as she rode his face. Julian didn’t let up his finger pushing in and out of her ass as his cock rubbed on her behind.

Without warning, Julian brought his cock to her asshole and pushed it in. She yelled out again, overcome with sensation.

Lorenzo stepped back from her pussy laughing, saying, “Come on, man. I don’t want your balls in my face.”

Julian didn’t listen as he pulled his cock out and pushed in again. Again and again he fucked her ass. Alexis was starting to bend over to give him more access, but Lorenzo stepped up in front of her. He was smirking through his beard as he leaned forward and kissed her mouth. She could taste her pussy and she could taste Lorenzo’s naturally spicy flavor on his mouth as Julian fucked her ass. 

Julian bit down on her shoulder, fucking her, making her feel so full. Lorenzo reached down and grabbed her thighs picking her up and shoving his cock in her pussy in one hard movement. 

“Lorenzo!” she yelled. Julian’s cock pulled out of her ass in Lorenzo’s jerking movement. 

Julian pulled her back and pushed back in her ass. “Julian!” Alexis was so full and so fucking aroused. The guys had her in the air, each with a cock inside her. Lorenzo had her thighs and Julian reached around for her tits. It took a few moment for each one to figure out a rhythm that would keep Alexis from falling over, and keep both cocks inside. Lorenzo pulled out first, and as he was pushing in Julian started pulling out. Back and forth they alternated. Alexis could feel the heads of their cocks passing by each other, and wondered if the guys felt it, too. She wondered if their balls were hitting each other, they way they were hitting her ass, as they fucked her from both sides. 

Lorenzo’s mouth closed over a nipple that got through Julian’s hand, and Julian sucked on the back of her neck. Alexis held on to Lorenzo’s neck with one arm and Julian’s behind her with the other, basking in the feeling of being completely surrounded by her favorite men in the world. All she could think of was how good it felt in that moment. She was desperate to be filled with their cum from every angle. She was both begging for the climax she craved, and praying it would never come so it could go on forever.

Her pussy started squeezing Lorenzo’s cock. He said, “Come for me, baby. I can feel it.”

Behind her, Julian said, “I’m right there with you, Alexis.”

“Julian! Lorenzo! Oh, God!” she yelled. 

Both guys grunted as they let themselves go. She could feel the cum shooting inside. She let herself get lost in the most euphoric physical sensation she of her life. On and on the pleasure rocked her body and clouded her mind. She didn’t ever want these guys to stop touching her. To stop fucking her.

Julian was the first to pull out. She missed his dick, but he stayed behind her to make sure she was stable. Then Lorenzo pulled out, standing her on her feet once more. He kissed her deep and gentle, his body pressed against her front. 

A hand came between them, pulling her face away from Lorenzo’s lips as they connected with Julian’s. He wrapped his arms arms around her, cradling her head, blocking out the world. 

Until Lorenzo pulled her back...

Back and forth she went between her guys. Julian’s tongue, then Lorenzo, then Julian’s again. 

And she knew, the peacocking had only just begun.


	17. Covering Up

Covering Up

_______________________________________

 

Lorenzo sat on the dock watching the last rays of sunlight fight the dark. He got lost in memories of the last day…

Alexis in her golden dress...Their night together...Alexis helping him with Lila Rae...Their crazy morning with Jerome…

He rubbed his face in his hands.

Jesus, it was awkward after all was said and done. Jerome started getting all territorial over her, carrying her to bed. Cradling her to sleep.

Alexis passed out from exhaustion and intoxication within minutes, but they were a torturous few minutes.

Lorenzo chuckled at how messed up Jerome was about it. Jerome’s face kept screwing up randomly as though trying to push memories out of his mind. The look of shame and self-disgust was vastly amusing to Lorenzo. In childish antagonism Lorenzo stuck around, not letting Jerome have a personal moment of intimacy with Alexis.

Lorenzo recalled their conversation downstairs after Alexis fell asleep…

 

“It’s not happening again, Alcazar,” said Jerome, as though Lorenzo wanted Julian there when he was having sex with Alexis.

Lorenzo laughed. “If you think that happened for my pleasure, you’ve lost your mind. Alexis needed one helluva fuck, and we gave it to her. No big deal, champ.”

Jerome cringed. “This isn’t her, Alcazar. She doesn’t do this kind of stuff.”

“Clearly she does.”

“No, she’s self-destructing. She’s hurt and scared, and she doing this to cope. If you gave a shit about her, you’d put a stop to it. I know how to help her. I’ve done it before. Leave her alone. Let me take care of her.”

Lorenzo thought of how he covered up her crime. He thought of how he comforted her about her daughter’s rape. “I am taking care of her.”

“She needs to get to meetings. She needs to go to therapy. You have no idea how bad drinking nearly destroyed her life. She can’t do this again.”

“The booze or the sex?”

“Both.”

“There’s nothing wrong with booze or sex. What the hell? You quit the mob and you’re some kind of puritan?” 

“I love her! I know this is some kind of sick game to you, but it’s not a game to her. You have no idea what’s she’s been through!”

Lorenzo shook his head. “You’re not pushing me out of her life, Jerome. She gets to decide what she wants to do and who she wants to be with...”

 

 

It was completely dark on the docks. Foot traffic was slowing down. Lorenzo looked at his clock. He still had some time to kill before he had to handle his business.

His thoughts drifted to memory again...

 

 

Some electrical problem at his pub forced Jerome to reluctantly leave Lorenzo with Alexis.

The first thing Lorenzo did was remove his clothes and get back into bed. He dozed with her warm body in his arms. The way her limbs tangled with his was particularly satisfying.

He woke a few hours later, just enjoying the closeness and the lack of another dick in the bed.

At some point, Alexis raised her head and reluctantly opened her eyes. 

“Sweet dreams?” he asked.

Her eyes peered out from her lashes as though they objected to light. “Am I still dreaming?”

“Let’s see…” Lorenzo rolled over her body, settling himself between her legs. He bent down and took a nipple in his mouth and bit down.

“Ouch!” she hit him, laughing. 

“Awake, then?”

“Definitely awake! You’re much better behaved in my dreams.”

He sucked up her nipple into his mouth, caressing her injury with his tongue. She moaned and tangled her hands in his hair, pulling hard. 

“You don’t like me well-behaved, princess.”

“You’re right. Keep doing bad things.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lorenzo’s mouth closed over hers. Her mouth was familiar now. Warm and soft. He knew how she moved her tongue. He new how she liked to be licked. He found himself squeezing her tight, trying to bring her closer, but naked body on naked body couldn’t get closer; a fact that didn’t stop him from trying. 

“Alexis,” he moaned. God, he never wanted to stop kissing her. He lifted his hips, then sank his cock in her greedy pussy. 

“Lorenzo,” she sighed. His name on her lips was a beautiful sound. Their eyes met as he fucked her over and over. His heart seemed to skip a couple of beats and he had an urge to never let her go. 

The feeling didn’t go away after they lay together cuddled up, spooning and sated. She hummed in contentment as he squeezed her tight. 

“I don’t want to get out of bed,” she said. “But I have a campaign meeting this evening.”

“Fuck em,” he said, as he kissed behind her ear. “I had to share you this morning. I finally get you to myself.”

She rolled around in his arms. She was blushing as she looked up at him. “Have you ever done anything like that before?”

“What?”

She hid her face in his chest as she mumbled. “A threesome?”

He laughed. “Not with the same ratio of men to women.”

“You’ve been with two women at once?”

Lorenzo had a few memories; some of them didn’t stop at just two women.

“You know what, don’t answer that,” she looked disgusted.

Lorenzo laughed, “You can’t possibly be jealous of me being with other women after today. I literally watched you fuck another man.”

She laughed, “It’s absurd, I know.” Her face got serious. “Was it hard for you? I mean, I know we’re not a couple or anything, but watching me with him, was it hard to see?”

Lorenzo shrugged. “It’s awkward. And I think he and I are both a little possessive. But putting a little gang bang down on you was one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen in my life. A fucking turn on from hell.”

Alexis laughed. “Oh my God. You make it sound so tawdry.” 

“Well, you invited Jerome of all people, so it kinda was…” he laughed. He cupped her face. “How was it for you? Being with me? With him?”

She shook her head. “I’m still trying to wrap my mind around it. I think you might have notice how much I enjoyed myself.”

He laughed thinking of how hard she came. 

“Do you still love him? Jerome?”

She looked down and away. He allowed her that bit of space. “That’s a complicated question.”

“So, yes?”

“In a very nostalgic way. But he broke so much of the love I had for him. It’s there, but it’s different.” 

“And me? I know you don’t love me,” they both laughed, “but you don’t hate me anymore, right?”

“I never hated you, Lorenzo. I was afraid of you. I was a new mother protecting her baby in a deadly world. And, despite my better judgement, I like you. I really, really like you.” 

“Do we get to do this again?”

She raised her eyebrows.

“No,” Lorenzo laughed. “I meant just you and me, without the interloper. Or has the last twenty-four hours been all the time we have?” He caressed her cheek, hoping to persuade her with affection. 

“How’s your stamina? Can you handle more? Did you take your vitamins?” 

He spanked her ass in reprimand, and she squealed. “My stamina is just fine. I wasn’t asking about right now. I was asking about the future.”

She smiled sheepishly, “I know.”

“Well?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know. Too much has happened for me decide that right now. There’s Julian to think about, too.”

Lorenzo tried not to engage in fantasies of shooting Jerome and throwing him off the docks. “Then I’ve got one more chance to convince you…” He rolled over her and dropped his mouth between her thighs. 

 

 

Lorenzo pulled himself from his reverie at the sound of footsteps walking down the dock. 

A man walked in front of Lorenzo. As he past by, Lorenzo stood and pulled his gun from his waistband, and cocked the weapon.

The man stopped.

“Hello, Mr. Brock,” said Lorenzo.

The man turned around, trembling. He was probably in his forties or fifties, but years of hard work gave him an extra decade or so in appearance.

“Um...Hello, Mr...um...Mr. Alcazar.”

“You know why I’m here, don’t you?”

Brock nodded. “I’m sorry, Mr. Alcazar. Jerome was the only person I told. I don’t rat to the cops.”

“But you ratted to Jerome, Mr. Brock.”

“I didn’t mean to see you here that night.”

“I know.”

The poor man was shaking. “How did you know I saw you? Did Jerome dime me out?”

Lorenzo shook his head. “No. I found security footage of you meeting with him in this same place. I destroyed the footage and disabled the cameras. Now, you know I can’t have any witnesses placing me in New York that night. You’re the only person who can do so.”

The man nodded, but his trembling didn’t cease. “Just do me a favor, Mr. Alcazar. Not the face. Don’t shoot me in the face. My wife is going to want a viewing at my service.”

Lorenzo cringed internally. “I admire your courage, Mr. Brock. But your wife isn’t going to get your body. There won’t be a body left to find.”

Tears ran down the man’s eyes. He thought of how much Lila and Alexis would hate him for what he was about to do. 

“Get to the water,” said Lorenzo. 

The man complied, standing at the edge of the dock. Lorenzo said a prayer for the man’s soul. 

He pulled the trigger.

As he watched his men in a small boat with chains and cinder blocks onboard pull up to grab the body, he reminded himself it had to be done. 

No loose ends. No witnesses.

Alexis’s freedom was on the line.

“Here.” He tossed the gun to his guys to get rid of with the body. 

He took off walking down the docks before they fired up the engine to dispose of the body at sea.


	18. The Buridan Ass

The Buridan Ass

_______________________________________

 

When Julian stepped off the elevator to the top floor restaurant at the Metro Court, his eyes scanned the room for the familiar elegant, chestnut hair and dark, brown eyes. 

There she was, sitting with Laura, exactly where she said she’d be. He hoped Alexis wouldn't get mad he came. When she told him she was meeting Laura, Alexis was trying to blow him off. He hesitantly stepped forward, not wanting to intrude, but desperate to talk to her.

“Alexis,” he said.

She turned around, her eyes wide, her face flush. “Julian!”

He’d never tire of the way she said his name. Her mouth caressed the word. The way she said “Ju-” always sounded as though she was delighted to see him, and the “Iian” sounded like the moans she made when his mouth was on her.

“Can we talk?” he asked.

She blushed a deep red. “I can’t right now. We’re finalizing plans for our next fundraiser.”

He wasn’t about to be deterred. “Can we meet at your place when you’re done?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

He sighed, “Then when? Tomorrow? The next day?”

“I’m going to be in court both days, and we have so much to do for the campaign in the meantime. It’s just not a good time right now.”

“Look, Alexis. I know it was a little crazy this morning…”

Alexis stood quickly and stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Um,” she shook her head to cut him off and lowered her voice, “I just need time, Julian. I have so much on my plate, I can’t think about this or make any decisions right now.”

Julian sighed, “I’m not asking you to make decisions. I just want to talk.” 

Her eyes lingered on him with an anxious look before she turned away.

“Laura…” Alexis said to her dining companion.

“I think we’ve accomplished all we can today. I’ll call you tomorrow, Alexis,” said Laura, smirking. 

“Thanks, Laura,” said Julian, grabbing Alexis’s elbow to lead her away. “Let me take you home,” he said.

“How do you know I didn’t drive?”

“Because you were drinking this morning. I assumed you made a good decision.”

She nodded, and smiled. “Someone assuming the best of me? That’s refreshing.”

“I’ve always assumed the best of you. You just haven’t spent much time with me in the last couple of years to remember.”

A conflicted look fell across her face as she bit her lip. 

“Come on.” Julian led her down the elevator and to his car in the garage. He noticed she let him guide her with a hand on the small of her back. After the morning they had, this kind of intimacy must’ve seemed inconsequential to her, but to him, it was everything. This was the kind of thing he did when she was his wife.

He led her to his car and opened the door for her. He held her hand as she slid in the passenger’s seat.

As he got in the car and drove off, he was reminded of the hundreds of rides they took together in years past. He drove purposefully slow, wanting as much time as possible together.

“So,” said Alexis, with her lips pursed as she frequently did when she felt uncomfortable, “what did you need to talk to me about?”

Julian laughed. “Alexis…” he laughed again at the absurdity of the question.

Laughter escaped her lips, as well. “Let me rephrase…” she searched around for a suitable alternative prompt. She laughed again and no words came out.

“Do you want me to start?”

“Please.”

Julian could see her blushing out of the corner of his eye. It was a good thing he was driving and had a place to look instead of at her while they felt so awkward.

“Um...Was it good for you?” he asked.

Alexis barked out a laugh. She laughed from deep in her belly. Julian flushed at his ridiculous question, but her laugh was so contagious, he started laughing along with her. He watched her wipe tears from her eyes as she settled down into mild chuckling outbursts, tempered by deep sighs.

“Yes,” she snorted a laugh again, but coughed to compose herself. “I’d say so. It was good for me.” She was looking straight ahead, and not at Julian. “Yep. Really, pretty damn good.” Her laughter faded to an irregular convulsing of her shoulders as she stifled it away. “And you?”

“Ha,” Julian guffawed. “Um...I don’t know, to be honest.”

Alexis finally looked at him. She was suppressing a grin. “It felt like you enjoyed it.”

Julian gripped the steering wheel tighter. “I enjoyed you, Alexis.” He was serious, now. “I enjoyed being with you. I enjoyed how much you liked it.”

“It wasn’t something I planned on doing. Ever.”

“Me either. Ever.”

They were quiet again. Julian wondered if Alexis was wanting to do it again. The thought made him sick to his stomach. Lorenzo Alcazar was fucking bastard and Julian wanted Alexis far away from him, not just because he was jealous, but because Alcazar was dangerous.

But what if this kind of sex was something Alexis felt like she needed now that she’d gotten a taste for it? Could he put up with Alcazar for her?

“What happened after I left?” he asked. “Did Alcazar stick around?”

Alexis put a hand over her eyes to hide her embarrassment. “He did. He stayed until it was time for me to meet Laura.”

The thought was a punch to the gut to Julian. “Do you have feelings for him?”

Alexis sighed loudly. “That’s a complicated question, Julian.”

“I’ll do my best to understand.”

Alexis looked at him. “I like him. I’m attracted to him. We’re friends. I don’t know what else to say.”

“So, you’re not in love with him?”

She shook her head. “No. No. I don’t think I am.”

“You don’t think you are?”

“I’m pretty certain I’m not.” She looked down at her hands in her lap. “I’ve come to care about him, though. He’s been nice. Fun. Friendly. Supportive.”

“Supportive?” Julian raised his eyebrow. “With what?”

Alexis shrugged. “You know. Life. The girls.”

Julian’s stomach dropped. “Kristina?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Did you confide in him?”

She nodded again. “He has a unique understanding of the situation.”

Julian nodded. “His daughter. Bensch forced his daughter to…” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

Alexis looked at him sharply, obviously wondering if he made the connection from Lila Rae to Kristina.

Julian nodded. “I know what happened to Kristina, Alexis. I was worried, so I hired Curtis to find out. He and Sam know, too.”

Alexis grabbed his arm roughly. He took that hand off the steering wheel in case she yanked on his arm. “How did he find out?”

“Sam’s building has surveillance cameras in the garage. Don’t worry. Curtis and I are the only ones who have the video.”

“Oh God,” she said. “You saw?”

Julian looked to her briefly, trying not to lose sight of the road. “I’m so sorry, Alexis. I’m sorry for what she went through. I’m sorry he hurt you both.”

Alexis was shaking, “Kristina didn’t want anyone to know. She wouldn’t even let me call the police. And now you, Sam, Curtis, and Lorenzo know.”

Julian grabbed her hand firmly to settle her down. “Only people who hated Bensch and who care about you or Kristina know. No one is going to tell.” Julian hoped Alcazar would keep his mouth shut. “You’re not alone in this anymore, Alexis.”

She looked up to him with raised eyebrows as though she never considered that fact. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her sweetly.

“Thank you, Julian.”

There was the pleasure of his name on her lips rushing throughout his body, from his heart to his pelvis. Every. Damn. Time.

“How are you holding up, sweetheart?”

“I’m ok…” she started, then stopped herself. “That’s not true. I’m a mess. A disaster.”

“You’re drinking again.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes. And I’m making bad decisions about men. It’s like I have no impulse control when I remember what I saw David doing to my baby girl. I’m just trying to drown it all out.”

“How’s that working for you?”

Her shoulders bounced in mocking silent laughter. “Not well. Or maybe fine. I don’t know. I just know that everytime I close my eyes I see her pain, I hear her screams. That’s a lot easier to deal with when I have someone to distract myself with, or when I’m drunk.”

“Do you really forget when you’re drunk?”

She shook her head, “I guess not. I’m just not so afraid.”

“The bastard’s dead. Why are you afraid?”

Alexis shrugged. “It’s hard to explain. It feels a lot like the old Cassadine fears of my youth. The dread that something terrible is going to happen. The fear of what’s going to happen to Kristina. The anxiety that I can’t do anything to help her.”

“So the drinking eases the fear?”

She nodded.

“As does sex with me and Alcazar?”

She shook her head, “Not just sex. I mean, the sex is diverting, but you’ve both been helpful in other ways, too.”

“So you’re using me for more than my body?” he smiled.

She ran her fingers over the back of his hand that was holding hers. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not fair to use you like this. As good as it feels to have you around, the rational part of my brain is telling me I need to sober up and learn to deal with all this before I can think clearly about a relationship again. ”

Julian savored her touch. “A month ago, I might’ve backed off and given you space to work things out. To not pressure you to be with me, and hope you’d eventually choose me because you love me. But now that Alcazar’s here...He’s determined to be with you no matter the cost. So, I’m not going back off this time. I’m not going to stay away. I’m better for you than him.”

“And what about me, Julian? Don’t I get a choice in this? I’m not Buridan’s Ass.”

Julian pulled to a stop at a light and looked to Alexis, “What? Whose ass?”

Alexis rolled her eyes. “You know, the French philosopher?”

Julian shook his head, and started driving again when the light turned green.

“Buridan was known for a sort of passive determinism. His critics used an old metaphor do describe his theory. An ass, both equally hungry and thirsty, would not be able to choose between food and water if both were placed an equal distance before him. In the story, the ass dies of starvation and dehydration because he can never make the choice of which one he needs more.”

Julian was confused, “So who’s the ass? It’s got to be Alcazar.”

Alexis laughed. “I’m the ass! You and Lorenzo are the food and water.”

“You have a fine ass, but you’re not an ass.

“I guess that’s my point. I’m not an ass. You and Lorenzo don’t get to choose for me by moving the food or water closer to the post where I’m tied up. I’m a passionate and rational being with free will. In the end, no matter how much you both peacock around, or try to manipulate me into being with you, I’m going to make my own decisions. And it may seem as though I’ve been passive and indecisive, because I have. I’m tired and weary from all I’ve been through, but in the end, I’ll have to choose. I refuse to go down like the ass and avoid living my life because I don’t want to make the choice. You don’t get to choose for me.”

Julian nodded. “That’s fair. But can I ask, who is the food and who is the water in your metaphor?”

Alexis flushed, “You’re the food. He’s the water.”

Julian wondered what that meant. Maybe that he was the nutrient and Alcazar was the relief? “You need us both, then?”

“For the time being, I guess I do.” She laughed, “But an ass that’s been well fed and watered will have a much easier time finding sustenance elsewhere in the future. I may not need either one of you when all is said and done.”

Julian smiled, “But you might want this stubborn old mule to stick around and keep you company, even though you won’t need me.”

She smiled, “Maybe.”

When they pulled up to her house, Julian rushed around his car to open her door. He took her hand, entwined their fingers, and guided her from the car to the house. She unlocked the front door, but stopped before going inside. She looked up into his eyes. 

“Thank you for the ride home.”

Julian touched her cheek. “Are you sending me away?”

She nodded.

A flare of jealousy that Alcazar spent more time with her than he had made him ask, “Is Alcazar coming tonight?”

She shook her head. “I asked him to stay away for awhile. I need to clear my head.”

“I wish you’d give me the same chance you gave him.”

Her eyes dropped to the ground. “I can’t do that, Julian.”

“Why not?”

She shook her head.

“Alexis…” he lifted her chin to meet her eyes again. “Why not?”

“Because it means something different with you. Sex isn’t just sex with you, Julian. It’s so much more.”

Hope gripped his heart. “Do you still love me?”

She exhaled and shook her head to clear it out. A nervous laugh escaped her mouth. 

“Alexis…” he pulled her back close. He cupped her face in his hands and repeated, “Do you still love me?”

She gazed at him with those sweet, brown eyes filled with moisture. Her hands wrapped around his wrists and squeezed them tight. “Of course I love you, Julian. I’m always going to love you.”

He closed his eyes a moment letting the words sink in. His heart was so full, his joy tried to spill out through tears in his eyes, but he held them back knowing it was too soon. “Alexis…” his voice faltered.

“Julian, it doesn’t mean…”

He backed her up against the front door, pinning her body beneath his. He felt her respond, her breath quickened and her hips pressed against his pelvis. His eyes captured hers, letting her know the intensity of the feeling inside him.

He spoke low and deep, “The way I see it, Alexis. The only reason you let Alcazar in your life is because you’ve forgotten what it’s like to be with me.” He grazed his lips across her cheek and rubbed his cock against her sex. “I’m going to remind you what it’s like between us. We have it all, sweetheart. We have history. We have family. We have passion.”

He kissed his way to her ear and nipped at her lobe. When she whimpered, he continued on, “I’ve held back because you asked me to, but not anymore. Not when I see how bad you need it. You need it so bad, you’ll accept it from a man you hate and fear. But I’m going to show you can get it right here, from a man who loves you. A man who’d give anything for you. And a man who’s been curling your toes since you were sixteen years old. I know what makes you tick. I know how you like to fuck. How to keep you on your toes. How to make love to you. I’m done holding back.”

Julian tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her deep. His tongue massaged hers, firm and sensual. Their bodies touching from head to toe. He could feel her hips relaxing, and her legs spreading. One leg lifted and started curling around his waist.

One last lick of her tongue, one last thrust of her hips, and he pulled himself back. He took a deep breath to steel his resolve not to just throw her over his shoulder and take her upstairs to the bedroom he had built for their future. He wanted to leave her wanting more. She was breathing heavy, and her eyes were clouded in arousal.

He pulled her off the door and opened it for her. He said, “Make sure you lock up.”

She nodded and dreamily stepped inside. She had her hand on the knob and watched him walk back to his car. “Goodnight, Julian,” she said in a breathless way that made him regret leaving.

He turned and said with an arrogant smile, one he knew she couldn’t resist, “The only thing Alcazar is going to be by the time this is over is a memory. You’re mine, Alexis. Mine. And if I’m your food and he’s your drink, then he can be your dime store flask of vodka, and I’ll be seven course meal at Le Chateaubriand. Whether you choose me, or let fate take its course, it’s all going to end up the same. Goodnight, sweetheart. I’ll see you soon.”


	19. Closer

Closer

_______________________________________

 

Julian missed wearing suits. He was a different man when he wore tailored attire. He remembered the power of running his old businesses...both of them. Funny how a little structure in the shoulders and something other than denim could stimulate testosterone. He noticed he stood taller and he even felt more entitled.

He needed every bit of that confidence watching Alexis across the room in that cobalt dress. The halter around her neck gave him a beautiful view of her shoulders and back. The woman looked as regal as the blood than ran through her veins. There was no way his jeans and flannel had a chance. He adjusted his tie and buttoned his tuxedo jacket.

They were at a fundraiser at the Metro Court for Laura Spencer’s bid for Mayor. Alexis probably felt obliged to help Laura raise as much money as she could, therefore was appeasing the masses with all her charm and attention. She hadn’t yet seen Julian arrive. 

He knew she’d tire of the ballroom soon. She’d need a break, and would probably go to the balcony for air. He skirted the room and stepped out of the balcony doors where he patiently waited.

_________________________________________

 

Talking to rich men about their golf game made her sick with frustration. But men loved to talk about themselves, and so many of the deep pocketbooks in the room had a strange obsession with the sport. Alexis envied Laura who was talking with a group of women across the room whom Alexis knew to have a significant interest in after school programs for at-risk youth. Instead she endured a story from a man about a par he saved at the 18th hole of the Port Charles Country Club. Thank goodness she picked up enough terminology about the sport at the last fundraiser so she could convince him to hand over more money for Laura’s campaign. 

Alexis was afraid she’d soon start to despair at the world around her that these were the people who held all the money, power, and control in the world. Not that golf was a bad thing, but that it was so much more important to these guys than helping underserved people in their community.

She was craving a drink. Again.

She needed a break.

She eyed the balcony doors in the back. “Pardon me,” she said to the latest wannabe Tiger Woods. She moved around the room as stealthily as she could manage. She didn’t want to be followed just to use her break to talk about so-and-so’s trip to Pebble Beach last year.

She slipped out the doors and shut them behind her. She exhaled long and slow to release as much tension as she could. 

But she wasn’t alone on the balcony. In front of her stood a tall, handsome man, in a tuxedo that should consider itself lucky to adorn his body. He was leaning against the rail.

Her thoughts flickered to Katherine and Luis as they were wont to do when someone was so cavalier about their trust for such infrastructure. 

Her companion spoke.

“You’ve been avoiding me, Alexis,” said Julian. 

She had been avoiding him. She was thrown by their last conversation. So many emotions gripped her heart, she didn’t think she could handle seeing him without completely giving in.

“I’ll take your silence as conformation,” Julian chuckled. 

Cool air grazed her exposed back, but that had nothing to do with the shiver than ran down her spine. 

Julian seemed to have noticed her reaction by the smirk on his face, and closed the gap between them. He ran a finger down her shoulder. Goosebumps trailed behind his touch.

“You look stunning.”

“Julian…” she said, not finding any other suitable words. She was truly thrown by his presence. She needed to pull herself together, or she’d just be a pile of putty on the floor.

“I love hearing you say my name,” said Julian. “No one says it quite like you.”

“That’s because your last girlfriend didn’t know your name.”

Julian barked out a laugh. He shrugged, “Yeah, being called Charlie after months of dating wasn’t exactly the biggest turn on.”

“I don’t want to hear about what turned you on with your ex.”

Julian grabbed each of her arms in a firm grasp. “Well I don’t want to share you with Lorenzo Alcazar, but I will if I have to.”

She blushed a fiery red, but it wasn’t from embarrassment. “Julian,” her voice was a throaty whisper. She couldn’t think about the two of those guys and the morning they shared without getting heated.

She reached out to him to steady herself. Her hands slipped in his jacket gripped him for support. But the feel of his abdomen through his shirt only made her lose all the more footing. 

His hands moved up her arms, to her throat, and held her jaw. She melted every time he touched her this way. He liked it rough, and damn it, she liked it rough, too. 

Their lips met. Alexis meant it to be brief, a taste of his lips. But Julian wasn’t a man she’d ever been able to let go of very easily. Once she tasted the familiar decadence of him, she couldn’t stop. Hell, the first night they met, they went from a drink at the bar to conceiving their child in the back of his Camaro. It was all or nothing for them.

His tongue pushed through her lips and licked deep. He pulled back when a flavor hit his tongue. He stared in shock. This time when she flushed, it wasn’t from arousal, but shame. “Alexis?”

She stepped around him, but not before he saw the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to go back to the party, but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against the wall. He boxed her in with his arms.

She looked away, hiding her head in shame. 

His hands cradled her face as he forced her to look him in the eyes. “Talk to me, Alexis.”

She shook her head. “I just needed to get through the party. What do you care if I needed a little vodka to do it? We’re over, Julian.”

“The hell we are. Talk to me, damn it.” He stroked her cheek with this thumb while he held her still. She wished he would shame her or rage at her like her daughters did. It was much easier to fight than his tenderness. “You can always talk to me, sweetheart.” 

Tears dropped down her cheeks. She shook her head. “It’s just a lot to deal with,” she pointed at the room, “especially with Kristina on my mind.”

Julian pulled her in and held her against his chest. She felt so safe and so warm. She knew her make-up was probably getting all over his tux, and she didn’t care. He stroked her hair. A scent that was so uniquely Julian surrounded her. God, she missed that scent. 

His lips touched her temple. Her body shook with sobs, and he wrapped his arms tight around her. His hands on the bare skin of her back were so soft. His hands rubbed her tense muscles slow and deep as he comforted her.

“I’m here, Alexis. I’m here.”

She pulled her head back and looked up at his eyes. “I shouldn’t be coming to you for comfort.”

“Yes, you should,” said Julian. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

Her hand stroked his face, “Why are you so good to me, and so bad for me?”

“I’m not so bad anymore.”

“I know I shouldn’t believe it, but I do.”

Julian smiled at her words. He led her to to a chair and sat down. He pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her. 

“This scares me, Julian.”

“What?” He gently kissed her shoulder as she spoke. 

“Getting close to you again. The last time I trusted you...It was the biggest disaster of my life.”

He nodded, but didn’t stop his gentle kisses. 

She went on, “It’s not just about loving you or wanting you. I was so blissful when we were married. My faith in you, my devotion to you was unshakable. And it was all destroyed.”

“I know. And I’m so sorry. I’m afraid any promises will be meaningless to you at this point, but I promise not to hurt you again.”

“I want so badly to believe you.”

“Please, Alexis. Trust me even though I don’t deserve it.”

“It’s not you I don’t trust. I trust you now like I trusted you then. I believe you now like I believed you then. It’s my own judgement I don’t trust. What if I’m wrong trusting you so fully?”

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. “It’ll take time, sweetheart, but we can get through this.” 

“I don’t know.”

“I do. I know.” He kissed her lips softly. “I know. I know this with more certainty than I’ve ever known anything in my life.” 

He kissed her again, and she let him. His hands tangled in her hair pulling her close. He opened his mouth and sought her tongue. He licked deep and loving. Their tongues danced their familiar dance. Their bodies moved their familiar rhythm in each other’s arms. Familiarity with Julian never meant monotony, only passion, warmth, and acceptance.

“Jesus Christ, Alexis! Are you trying to fuck every man that walks in the door of my hotel?!” said a loud voice from the door.

Carly! 

“Oh my God,” said Alexis, burying her face in Julian’s neck. 

Julian snapped, “Carly, can you go away?”

“No, I can’t go away. You’re the second guy she’s nailed in public spaces of my hotel in as many months! I have half a mind to get Jordan out here to arrest her for public indecency.”

A giggle erupted from Alexis’s mouth. 

“Are you ok?” Julian asked.

“Wow, Julian,” said Carly. “You’re so desperate for Alexis, you don’t care that she was banging Lorenzo Alcazar in the bathroom the day he showed up to Michael’s engagement party?”

“Would you go away? We were sharing a private moment. We didn’t do anything indecent.” said Julian. 

Carly pointed to Alexis. “If I catch you fucking anyone else in my hotel, I will be calling the police.” Carly stormed away.

Alexis laughed again. That bitch, she thought.

“What’s so funny?” said Julian.

“That was Carly’s way of causing problems for us, letting you know I was with Lorenzo.”

Julian laughed shaking his head, “If she only knew...”

Alexis stood from Julian’s lap. “It was probably best she showed up.”

“I beg to differ.”

Alexis smiled softly. “I’m sorry, but I don’t want to lead you on, Julian. I just need to clear my head. I need to get sober.”

Julian stood and grabbed her by the arms and said with humor in his eyes, “You don’t have to apologize for wanting to get sober before you make any life altering decisions.”

She touched his face and kissed him gently, “Thank you.” 

“Look, Alexis…” Julian’s face lost its humor. “There is something I should tell you before this goes any further.”

“What?”

“I don’t think the hotel is the best place to do it. Can I take you home when you’re done here? I promise I won’t try to make any moves or anything. There’s something you need to know.”

What on earth could he be talking about? The grave look on his face let her know how important the information was. “Of course. Is everything ok.”

He nodded, “Yes. Everything is fine. We’ll make sure of it.”

“Ok, then. Let me get back in there and wrap up a few things, and you can take me home.”

As they walked back to the ballroom, her cell phone rang in her purse. She fished it out quickly, always worried about the next catastrophe with Kristina. 

She looked at the incoming number, “The police station.” She answered, “Alexis Davis.”

“Hey, princess,” said Lorenzo’s voice over the line. “I need you.”


	20. Interrogation

Interrogation

_______________________________________

 

“We have picture of you going into the building, Alcazar!” Detective Chase had a gleam in his eye. “Why don’t you just admit you were there?”

Lorenzo was starting to feel worn down. He’d been in the interrogation room for hours. He was still waiting on Alexis, hoping she’d come. He’d hate to have to call in another lawyer, but he worried he would to need to very soon. “It couldn’t have been me. You’re mistaken.”

“I can see your face clear as day. You were walking into that building with some of your thugs.”

Lorenzo shook his head, but remembered the loud young people walking by that night as he went up to Bensch’s apartment. “That photo must have been tampered with. Either that, or my twin brother really didn’t die.” Lorenzo felt bile enter his mouth; he didn’t like the idea of using Luis to fuck with the police. “I’ve even heard of some artist in Paris or Pennsylvania looks a lot like me. Something Delgado.”

Chase slammed both his hands down on the table in front of Lorenzo. “None of them have been seen in Port Charles in decades!” Lorenzo wondered if Chase was really that excited, or if all the dramatics were for some sort of effect. 

Movement had Lorenzo looking past the detective to the door of the interrogation room. A gorgeous woman in a blue dress stood watching with a fierce look in her dark eyes. She met his gaze for a moment; he lifted the corner of his mouth and winked at her before looking back to Detective Chase.

“You think this is funny?” said Chase.

Alexis spoke behind Chase. “No, detective, I don’t think this is funny, at all. My client asked for his attorney and yet you insist on interrogating him alone anyway. I’ll have any evidence obtained during this time thrown out before we even get to court.”

“Ms. Davis, I didn’t realize you were still representing Mr. Alcazar.”

“I changed my mind. Now let my client go, unless you have an actual reason to keep him. And if you do, I would like to know exactly what that is.”

“We have a photo of him entering Bensch’s building around the time of the murder.”

Alexis’s dimple was showing in full force, letting Lorenzo know she was suppressing a smile. Poor Chase didn’t see it coming. 

“From where was this photo obtained?” she asked.

“A passing pedestrian’s cell phone.”

Alexis rolled her eyes as she sauntered in the room. Lorenzo watched with rapt attention. The smile on his face never fading. 

“Oh, yes,” she said. “The blurry photo from one Frederick Decker III.”

“How did you know about that?”

“I made some calls before I came in and did a little research, as you should’ve done. Come on now, Chase, this is all either a case of mistaken identity or it’s a set up.”

“A set-up? That’s quite an accusation.”

“But not a far fetched accusation. You do know who Frederick Decker III’s father is, don’t you?”

Chase audibly swallowed, “I’m assuming it’s Frederick Decker Jr.?”

Alexis smiled, “Excellent deduction. Perhaps you also deduced that Mr. Decker Jr. has been a long-time employee of Corinthos Coffee?”

Chase exhaled and his face fell.

“I guess not,” said Alexis. Next time, before rushing to arrest my client, you might want to do some actual investigating.”

Chase clenched his fists and exhaled.

Alexis continued, “Also, I have proof Lorenzo couldn’t have been the man in the photo.”

“How so?”

Alexis opened her briefcase on the table and handed a copy of Lorenzo’s passport to the detective. Lorenzo wondered how she got that. It must have been the reason she was so late. “He was obviously in Venezuela when David Bensch was murdered. He arrived in New York a week later.”

“You don’t think a passport can be faked by someone who has the resources of an Alcazar, Ms. Davis?”

Alexis leaned forward on the table toward the detective. Lorenzo remember from years ago how intimidating and frustratingly sexy that position was from the receiving end. “I’m retrieving video of Mr. Alcazar at the airport at the exact time his passport was stamped. I have witnesses who can place him in Venezuela throughout the weeks leading up to his flight. You have a passing cell phone photo given to you a couple months after the murder occurred that hasn’t been scrutinized by qualified digital forensics expert, and was obtained by a contaminated source.”

“It doesn’t mean he wasn’t there.”

“It doesn’t mean he was. And fortunately for Mr. Alcazar, our legal system works in his favor. You have to prove his guilt, detective. You haven’t done so. Please let him go. If you would like to discuss the ‘photo’ with Mr. Alcazar in the future, I suggest calling my office to set up meeting at a more reasonable hour, and without the discomfort of handcuffs on an innocent man.”

Chase shook his head. “Why are you helping him?”

“A lawyer-client relationship is no business of the police department, detective.”

“You’re enjoying this. You want to help him.”

Alexis licked her lips as she considered Chase’s statement. “Release my client immediately, or in the morning you can expect a lawsuit filed against the department for harassment.”

 

____________________________________________________

 

This was a bad idea. Bad idea after bad idea. Alexis stepped through the door into Lorenzo’s suite. She could feel his eyes on her ass as she walked by. 

Yep. Bad idea.

“What did you need to talk about that we couldn’t at the station?” Was it the some thing Julian wanted to talk to her about this evening?

“Grab a seat, princess.”

“I find that endearment condescending.” She walked to the couch and sat down, throwing her briefcase on the seat next to her so Lorenzo wouldn’t sit to close. 

“You are condescension personified, princess. It reminds me of my place in this relationship.”

“We don’t have a relationship.”

“You’re here, aren’t you? We’re relating.”

She watched Lorenzo take off his jacket, walk to the bar, and pour a couple of drinks. It looked like scotch. 

“I hope those are both for you. I don’t want one,” said Alexis.

“Yes you do.”

“I’m an alcoholic!”

“Then you must want it pretty bad. Besides, I could smell the vodka on your breath at the station.”

“Lorenzo!”

“Stop, Alexis. I’m not going to let you get so fucked up you lose your mind. A few drinks takes the edge off. It’ll make this evening all the more pleasurable.”

“I’m not here to pleasure you.”

“Well, too late. I’m pleasured by your company. I’m pleasured by your defense of me. And I’m pleasured by your ass in that dress.”

Alexis sighed and crossed her arms and legs trying block him out. “I’ve already made several self-destructive decisions tonight, I don’t need to make any more. You won’t be getting in my dress.”

“I don’t need to get in that dress to get what I need, princess.” His eyes dropped to her breasts. “You’re the one who would benefit from taking it off.” 

That deep, arrogant voice made her tingle all over.

Lorenzo tried handing her a drink. She didn’t take it. “I’ll drop it if you don’t grab it,” he said, holding it over her legs.

She huffed and took the glass, not wanting to give him a reason to get her wet and take her clothes off. 

“Moderation is key, Alexis. Learn not to take things too far. Including the drink.”

“Gee thanks. I hadn’t thought of that,” her words dripped with sarcasm. “Seriously, Lorenzo, abstinence is the only way I can moderate.”

Lorenzo shrugged as he moved her briefcase and sat next to her thwarting her attempt at space. One of his arms rested on the couch behind her. “That’s extreme, princess. If you only deal in extremes with alcohol, you could really get yourself into trouble one day.”

“Don’t I know it.” She thought of nearly burning the house down with Danny in it, and running Julian over with her car.

“But I guess that level of intensity suits you. You’re more like your Cassadine family than you like to pretend. Don’t worry, you can drink up tonight. I’ll make sure you don’t drive home; you’ll be staying my bed.”

“Why am I here?” she asked, trying not to accept his words as prophetic. 

“You tell me. Why did you come to my defense tonight?” He drank deep from his glass. “I thought you had enough of defending me.”

“I already told you, I’m self-destructive.”

“But why choose defending me as your method of self-destruction? Clearly you have a variety of choices.” He clinked her glass with his. 

Alexis bit her lip. She didn’t want to answer why she came to his rescue, but his smirk told her he already knew the truth. “I didn’t want you incarcerated.”

“Why?”

“I don’t like the idea of you suffering, especially over someone like David Bensch. You’ve suffered enough from what he did to Lila. You’ve suffered enough in your life in general.”

Lorenzo smiled. “You like me.”

“You know I do.”

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. It wasn’t an invasive kiss, just a gentle caress. He lingered a moment before he pulled away. Alexis couldn’t deny how good it felt. And she couldn’t deny how good the scotch tasted on his lips. 

He finished his drink and set the empty glass on the table. “You didn’t ask me if I did it. If I killed him,” he said. 

“You didn’t.”

“Oh? How do you know that?” Lorenzo was smirking as though he knew something Alexis didn’t. 

“The passport. The video. Exactly what I told the police.”

“What if I told you I was in Port Charles that night? That the information you found was manipulated to suit my needs for an alibi? What if I told you I was in Bensch’s apartment?”

She cut him off before he could reveal too much, “Don’t tell me anymore. You still deserve a defense. I will provide it for you, but I don’t want to know details of what you did.”

“I wasn’t giving you a confession.”

“Even if you were, it was privileged information. What you say is safe with me. I’d just rather not know if you did it. It makes this easier for me.”

Lorenzo stared at her with rapt scrutiny. “I want to know what you really think happened that night.”

Alexis shook her head. “I don’t want to speculate.” For some reason this conversation was spiking her anxiety. Lights were starting to flash in her eyes, and she knew a migraine was about to come on. 

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“No.” She could hear her breath grow quick and shallow.

Lorenzo’s brow was knotted in concern. He placed a finger under the glass she was holding and lifted up. He pushed it to her lips. The scent of the booze alone made the migraine aura vanish. And she still had the taste on her lips from Lorenzo’s kiss.

“It’ll help, princess. Drink.”

Alexis tipped the drink into her mouth and let it rush down her throat. She gulped once, twice…Lorenzo’s hand stopped her from the third by pulling the glass down. 

“Moderation, princess. Give it minute.”

She nodded. Lorenzo ran a finger down her cheek.

“Is it really you in the picture Chase has?” she asked.

“It is.” He traced his finger down her throat and to her chest. “I remember those kids walking by that night. Those kids were probably in diapers when I was last in town. I didn't think they'd recognize me, and I certainly didn't know I'd be caught in one of their selfies. The picture probably wasn’t altered in the slightest.”

“Did you kill him?”

Lorenzo smiled and his hand caressed the swells of her breasts. “Do you really want to know?” As he waited for her to answer, he slipped his hand under the fabric and ran his fingers over her breast.

“I don’t know,” she said.

“Would it change your opinion of me if I did?” 

“I don’t know.” Probably not. She was starting to assume he killed him anyway, and it didn't seem to bother her.

“Just so you know, it wouldn’t change my opinion of you if you did something like that.” He moved his hand to her other breast and caressed her nipple.

Alexis didn’t want to say that killing his brother didn’t stop him from wanting her, so she doubted much of anything could. She just closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel his hand on her skin. 

“Take another drink, princess.”

The glass seemed to rise of it’s own accord to her lips, then tilt its contents into her mouth.

His hand moved up between her breasts. He ran his fingers gently over her swells, back and forth, back and forth. It was simultaneously comforting and arousing. 

“What is wrong with me?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re talking about you murdering someone, and I’m letting you feel me up while I relapse.”

He shrugged like he didn’t think murder and alcoholism were that big of a deal. To him, they probably weren’t. “When did you start having a problem with alcohol?”

“When I had to come to terms with the fact that my husband held a dagger to my throat to save his own skin.”

Lorenzo’s hands stilled for a moment, then resumed their caress. “I thought the paper said Jerome was trying to save you, not himself.”

“I didn’t know that until almost a year later. I was already sober by then.”

“So why the problem with alcohol? He didn’t try to drink you to death. I would think you’d come away with a phobia of daggers, not a problem with booze.”

“I don’t have a phobia of booze. I have an affinity for it. And you’re right. I’m not overly fond of sharp objects, but that started long before I met Julian.” Like when her mother was murdered, or when she stabbed Luis.

Lorenzo chuckled. “So not only do I need to desensitize you to alcohol, but we need to work with knives, too?”

Alexis opened her eyes to find Lorenzo’s blues shining with humor. “Is that what you think you’re doing by pushing me to drink? Helping me?”

“Systematic desensitization.”

“That’s a therapy for phobias. I told you, I’m not afraid of liquor. I’m in love with it.”

“You seem scared to me.”

“Because I nearly killed someone on it!”

Lorenzo stilled again. “Who?”

“Julian.”

“Oh,” Lorenzo seemed disappointed with her response.

“What? Are you wishing I was successful?” 

He chuckled, “No. It’s nothing.” He went back to touching her chest. 

“Ok, I decided I want to know. Did you kill him? Did you kill Bensch?”

He shook his head without looking in her eyes. He just kept touching her chest. “No. I didn’t. He was dead when I walked in.”

“Do you know who did it?”

He nodded.

“You’re protecting the murderer?”

He kept nodding.

“Why?”

“Because I would’ve killed him a few moments later had that person not already beat me to the punch.”

She shook her head. “That’s not a reason. You know who killed the man, and yet you haven’t told the police. You’re risking your freedom for this person.”

He looked up at her. “I’m no rat.”

She didn’t buy that as his motivation, not for a moment. “The person who killed Bensch is someone you care about, isn’t it?”

Lorenzo’s expression softened. He nodded.

“Someone you love?”

He gave a sad smile, “If a man like me has it in him to love a person, then yes. I’d say so.”

“There’s only one person I know who you love that much,” said Alexis.

His face hardened. 

“Was it Lila? Did Lila kill Bensch?”

He spoke in a low and dangerous voice, “Just know this, princess, I’d go to prison before I’d allow his killer to face any time. No one, and I mean no one, will ever find out who killed that man.”

He bent down and kissed the center of her chest. If she didn’t know better, she thought me might be kissing her heart.

“Now, finish off that drink, baby. We’re going to fix your problem with booze and knives simultaneously.”

“What are you talking about?”

He smirked at her and lifted the glass in her hand with his finger. She tipped the rest of the glass back.

He pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a large folding knife. Her breath caught as he used both hands to open it. She squirmed in her seat and her heart raced in her chest when the knife clicked into its locked open position. A serrated edge ran down the middle of the blade looking much sharper than Helena’s old dagger. 

“What are you going to do with that?” she asked.

“Just a little desensitization to remove a few barriers.” He still wasn’t smiling. “Trust me, Alexis. I’m not going to hurt you.”

She wasn’t one-hundred percent certain of that statement.

He brought the knife slowly to her chest. She felt the cold backside of the blade press against her sternum. Her heart thumped against the frigid metal. He slid the knife up close to her throat.

“See, princess, a knife to the throat is harmless in a pair of gentle hands. In fact...” in a quick, fluid motion, he slipped the knife under the fabric of her dress and pulled up and away. Her halter slit open, her breasts dropped down, bouncing back and forth until they settled. “...even the most deadly of weapons can be effective in bringing a man and a woman together under the right circumstances.”

Lorenzo was biting the inside of his cheek. His eyes lifted to hers before returning their attention back to her chest. His lips pressed against her throat where the blade touched. His tongue licked over the trail the cold metal left on her skin. He dropped his head and nuzzled back and forth between her breasts. He licked over one of her large swells and pulled a nipple into his mouth. It always surprised her how his beard was so much softer than it looked, and tickled her skin. 

“Lorenzo,” she moaned. 

He lifted his head and smirked at her. “Here,” he said. He lifted her hand and took the drink away from her and set it on the table. He replaced it with the handle of the blade.

“I don’t want this,” she said, holding up the knife with a disgusted look on her face. “Why would you give this to me?”

He cupped her face with his hand. “It’s just a knife, Alexis. It doesn’t hurt you unless person wielding it wants it to hurt you. You trusted me with it. I trust you.”

She pursed her lips, “Maybe you shouldn’t. I’ve been drinking, you know. I’ve been murderous before with a little booze in me.”

He chuckled. “I’m not worried about it.” He leaned over her and kissed her playfully before kissing down her neck and back to her breasts.

Maybe she was overreacting. He was right, a knife was only as dangerous as the person wielding it.

Alexis reached down and found the buttons at the bottom of his shirt. She brought the knife careful to the buttons, making sure he felt the cold of the blade on his abdomen. His lips froze on her nipple, but only for a moment. They resumed their exploration as Alexis used the serrated edge to pop open the button. A snapping noise sounded as the thread was cut.

His mouth kept sucking, licking, and nibbling, aided by his hands massaging the soft flesh. She had to admit, having this kind of power over such man, particularly while he was so vulnerable, was an aphrodisiac.

She popped open the next button, and the next. She made sure the metal grazed his skin every time. When his shirt was hanging wide open, he stood up in front of her. He peeled the shirt off his back. “See, that wasn’t so scary, right?”

Alexis leaned forward and brought the knife to his tented crotch. She gave him points for not flinching. “Let’s get these off, and we’ll see if that theory holds.” She pressed the knife against his leather belt and worked it like a saw.

Lorenzo grabbed her wrist and pulled it away with one hand as he unbuckled his pants with the other. He removed his pants and his briefs as he kept her hand restrained. Apparently, his trust only extended so far.

Alexis licked her lips when she stared at his cock. It was hard and straining for her. She realized she never spent much time appreciating the impressive organ; of how much blood flow and fluid it must take to sustain the long, thick erection. She forgot about the serrated blade in her hands when she leaned forward to take his cock in her mouth. No lead up, no teasing; she just sucked him in deep, pulling him in. He put his hands in her hair and pulled her head close. 

Alexis slid her mouth up and down his long length. When she scraped her teeth down his head his resulting grunt made her hungry for more. Funny how her mouth had more power over him than even the blade. She grabbed his hips with her hands to pull him close and suck him hard.

“Ow, fuck!” He pulled her hair back and her mouth made the sound of a loud suction popping off his cock. She tried sucking it back up, but he pulled her back and grabbed her arm. “Drop the knife, princess,” he growled.

Alexis looked at her hand and realized she was still holding the knife. Scarlet liquid ran down the blade. “Oh God!” She threw the knife across the room.

She peered around to see Lorenzo’s ass; a gash was dripping blood from his right cheek. Lorenzo gently touched it. “I knew you’d leave your mark, but this isn’t what I had in mind.”

“Sorry,” she cringed. “I just really wanted…” she trailed off and bit her lip...your cock, she thought. 

He obviously filled in the blank for her, and by the look in his eyes he was fiercely heated by what she left unsaid. His arm snaked around her waist, lifting her into his body. His tongue shot down her throat as he pressed against her. His grunting and growling had her whimpering and moaning. 

He dropped her down on the length of the couch. He took one breast in each hand and squeezed with a dangerous grip, rubbing, massaging, pinching, pulling. Alexis wanted to close her eyes and lose herself in the sensation, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his intense, blue gaze. 

He threw a leg over her abdomen and rested his knee on the couch. He was straddling her, his long, hard cock fell hard on her sternum, far less gentle than the blade. He squeezed her tits together around his cock, then his hips started rocking. He wasn’t tender or careful. He was fucking her tits with the same lack of caution she showed his ass a moment before. His heavy balls were banging on her belly, and the head of his cock grazed her throat and hit her chin. 

She was desperate to see him come; to watch his face when he fell apart. This is why she couldn’t say no to Lorenzo; she need to feel his ferocity, his twisted need. In moments like this, she reveled in his punishing arousal. 

His speed picked up, and his eyes disconnected. She knew he was getting lost in the painful pleasure of maddening orgasm. He grunted loud and rough as his hands left her tits and his cock lifted from her chest. His hand stroked his dick one, two, three, four times and cum shot out in hot thick spurts all over her tits. Blue eyes scorched her body watching the cum land on her flushed, moist skin. He stroked again and a stream landed in her open mouth. She licked her lips and whimpered for more. 

When his cock shot its last spurt, he towered over her staring with heated reverence. His hand rested on her breast entranced by the vision. Alexis felt his fingers move back and forth over her, smearing the cum, tracing circles around her nipples. 

He followed the trail up to her lips. She took his finger in her mouth, sucking off the cum from his fingertips. Alexis was still painful aroused, and desperate for her own release. His eyes read her need. 

His mouth crushed down on her, consuming her. His slippery cum rubbed between their bodies. His wet fingers dropped down, lifting her dress. He pushed her panties aside and plunged his long fingers, slick with cum, in her pussy. She screamed out and pulled herself tight against him. His fingers reached far deeper than hers ever could. Her rubbed her inside, pushing in and out. His tongue fucked her mouth in a parallel rhythm. Her nails scratched down his back trying to find a way to bring him closer. When she grabbed his ass, he yelled a vicious curse, and he bit hard on her lip, but his fingers didn’t stop, so she didn’t care. 

“Lorenzo!” She screamed when she came. She sucked his tongue as he rubbed deep inside, drawing out her orgasm. Her body shook and strained in his arms. She released his mouth in desperate need for air. 

His heavy breath sounded in her ear. Or was that her lungs trying to catch air? She sucked in a deep breath.

He pushed off the couch to sit up and let her breathe. He lifted her body onto his lap. Alexis took in the sight of him. 

His hair was a freshly fucked mess, probably reflecting hers. She chuckled at the moisture in his beard, not knowing whose bodily fluids were where. His chest hair was covered in cum and streaks of blood. He was a filthy, raunchy mess, and she was enamored. 

“I’m sorry I cut your ass,” she giggled.

He smiled. “I’m sorry I bit your lip.”

She ran her tongue over her lips and realized they were swollen. The metallic taste of blood lingered.

“You’re probably bleeding on the furniture,” she said.

“Won’t be the first time I incurred incidental charges for blood on the furniture in a hotel.”

She rolled her eyes. “I need a bath.”

“Only if I get to bathe you.”

She nodded. “I’ll lick your wounds.”

He stroked her hair away from her face in a tender, caring gesture. “I’ll still be wounded tomorrow, Alexis. Will you be here then to bandage me up?”

Her heart dropped thinking of Julian, “I don’t know.”

He nodded sadly. “So I need to make the most of tonight?”

“That’s always a good idea.”

He kissed her. She thought he was about to pull away, but kissed her again. This time, it was a deep and intimate kiss. A kiss of lovers, not one of people who just shared a raunchy a fuck. 

He rested his forehead against hers for a moment before he cleared his throat and said. “Let me go run that bath.”

 

____________________________________________

 

Alexis woke before Lorenzo the next morning. She felt two things immediately when her eyes opened: a headache and guilt. 

She pulled herself out of the tangle of Lorenzo’s arms as quietly and gently as she could. She hunted down an undershirt, a pair of black, silk pajama pants, and a matching robe. As she dressed herself in his clothes, she tried pushing away the crushing guilt of sleeping with Lorenzo hours after kissing Julian. 

She didn’t know why she felt so guilty. She made neither Julian nor Lorenzo any promises, and she wasn’t trying to lead them on. Julian and Lorenzo were both just so aggressive, taking what they wanted from her, kisses here, sex there. She was chronically feeling off balance by how hard they both pushed.

But she knew the truth, she wouldn’t want either one of those men if they didn’t pursue her so aggressively. They both knew it, too.

Damn it, she needed to clear her head. She needed time away from both of them.

Before she left, Alexis went to inspect the cut on Lorenzo’s ass. It wasn’t that deep. He’d be fine. He took it like a champ.

“Lila’s a lucky girl,” whispered Alexis, thinking how special it was to have a father who would sacrifice everything for her. That would go down for murder for her. And Alexis knew it had to be Lila that killed Bensch, because there was no other person he loved that much.


	21. Caught

Caught

_______________________________________

 

“Is the contingency plan in place?” Lorenzo asked his guard.

“Almost, sir. We’ll be ready to implement in the next couple of days.”

“What’s the hold-up?”

“Alternate escape routes, sir. We’re finding the right officials to bribe at all potential points of exit.”

Lorenzo nodded. “Hopefully we won’t need it. This murder case is going to turn cold soon, and we’ll be able to stay.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Do we have new travel documents? I don’t want to be compromised.”

“Yes, sir. All your new documents are in order. Will Ms. Davis be coming, too? Should I have documents for her, as well?”

Lorenzo nodded. “Yes, she will. Lila will also need them.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll take care of it now.” The guard walked away and out the door of Lorenzo’s suite.

Lorenzo’s phone rang in his pocket. He fished it out and saw a number he didn’t recognize.

“Hello?”

“Alcazar? It’s Julian Jerome,” came the voice on the line.

“What do want?”

“I’m giving you a courtesy call.”

Lorenzo’s heart started racing and heat ran down his spine. He stayed silent…

Julian continued. “I’m going to tell Alexis the truth.”

“The fuck you are!” Lorenzo wished Jerome had the balls to tell him to his face. It wouldn’t end well for him.

“I am, unless you tell her first. I’ve got something planned for her tonight, and I don’t want to ruin it, so I’m going to tell her tomorrow.”

“You say a word to her, and I swear to God…”

“What? I’ll be sleeping with the fishes? You can’t intimidate me to stay quiet.”

Lorenzo cracked his neck, “You. Your sister. Your son. Take your pick, asshole!”

Julian shook his head. “I’m going to tell her about your threats, too. The last time I didn’t say anything to her when someone threatened me, I lost her.”

“You can’t lose something you don’t have! She spent the night in my bed, Jerome! She’s mine to protect! Mine to keep safe! I will not let you destroy her again!”

“She’s not yours. She loves me. She told me she still loves me. She doesn’t love you. I’m taking care of her tonight, and tomorrow she’ll have the truth.”

“You better pack up everyone you love and ship them off to wherever the fuck you were hiding all those years, because when I get ahold of them…”

Julian interjected, “You’re bluffing again. I know you think you love her in your twisted way. You’re not going to hurt my family because Alexis loves my family.”

“Don’t be too sure about that.”

“You have twenty-four hours to tell her the truth, or I’ll do it for you. And don’t come sniffing around her place tonight. We’re going to be busy, and there’s no room for a bastard like you in what I’ve got planned.”

“Jerome, if you’re a religious man, you better say your prayers…”

The line went dead.

“FUCK!” Lorenzo launched the phone across the suite. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He upended the coffee table sending it crashing down ten feet away, smashing into whatever furniture had the nerve to get in the way. He grabbed the sixty inch television and yanked it off the stand, the screen breaking as it smashed to the ground. He threw and punched anything he could get ahold of.

“Fuck you, Jerome!”

Lorenzo collapsed on the couch with his face in his hands. She was going to turn herself in. Of course she was. He remembered how goddamn sanctimonious she was as DA.

Maybe he could convince her not to tell. Maybe… Just maybe…

She faked crazy to get away with killing Luis. Maybe should would keep quiet…

No. He was certain she only tried to get away with killing Luis because she needed to be there for her baby. Her children were grown now. They didn’t need her anymore…

Maybe if he convinced her Kristina still needed her…

She had to keep quiet. She had to, dammit!

Dickinson's sick words played in his mind…”And were You lost, I would be – Though My Name Rang loudest On the Heavenly fame – And were You – saved – And I – condemned to be Where You were not – That self – were Hell to Me –”

His tragic thoughts were interrupted by a voice from the door.

“Boss? Mrs. Corinthos is here. She’s asking to speak with you.”

He shook his head in his hands. “Tell Mrs. Corinthos I’m not to be disturbed.”

“Lorenzo!” yelled Carly from the door. “Let me in or I swear to God, you’ll regret it.”

Lorenzo sighed, knowing Carly’s vengeful streak could be thorn in his side if not handled properly.

Lorenzo nodded to his guard to let her in. The guard opened the door and Carly pushed by in her entitled way.

Lorenzo didn’t bother getting up.

She stopped in front of him where the coffee table used to be. “What the hell happened in here?”

“None of your business.”

“Is this about Alexis? Did you find out about her and Julian? They were real close at my hotel last night.”

Lorenzo wanted to snap that Alexis spent the night in his bed and his tantrum had nothing to do with how close she was to Jerome last night, but he didn’t think Alexis would appreciate it.

“Get to the point or get out.”

A sneer painted over her face. “You better watch how you talk to me.”

Shit. She was being more smug and demanding than usual. “What do you want, Carly?”

“I want your cooperation.”

He leaned back against the couch. “Spit it out.”

“I want you to get out of town.”

“No.”

“Michael has been through too much in his life to lose Lila over you.”

“And Lila and I have been through too much to be pulled apart by your family, again.”

Carly rubbed a hand on her temple. Lorenzo could see the cogs turning in her mind. She was thinking hard, and it looked like it hurt. “I didn’t want to have to do this...I mean, we were married...we loved each other…”

Lorenzo just stared, regretting ever wasting a moment of his life the sad excuse for a woman in front of him. As a religious man, he always thought there was a reason for everything. He tried to find some kind of meaning in every bad experience in his life. But he could think of no good reason worth having Carly Corinthos in his life.

“I’ve had a private detective follow you since you came back into town,” she went on. “I know…” she hesitated, “I know you killed that Brock guy on the pier, and I have it on video. And I can hear you talking about the reason you killed him was because he could identify you as being on the pier some significant night. I’m guessing the night David Bensch was murdered.”

Lorenzo did his best not to react. He forced himself not to move. To stay still and calm. Process. Think. Respond.

But he was raging inside. He wanted to strangle the woman in front of him. He wondered who else knew of the video, and if her corpse would prompt them to turn it in. He was certain Sonny and Jason didn’t know, or it would be turned into the police already. They were the trashiest criminals he ever had the displeasure of meeting. The private investigator would likely have instructions to turn the video over to the police if something happened to her.

“You killed him, didn’t you,” said Carly. “Bensch. You killed him for what he did to Lila.”

Lorenzo bit his cheek to stop himself from lashing out. “You’re threatening me to get out of town, let Lila marry your son, or you’ll turn in the video?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.”

He shook his head. He couldn’t leave Alexis. He needed to be sure the investigation on Bensch closed before he left. 

“I’m not bluffing, Lorenzo. The only reason I haven’t turned the tape over to the cops is because...because…”

Lorenzo looked to Carly at her hesitation. He recognized the expression. The pouting lips. The glimmer in her eyes...He knew what she really wanted…

He’d have to do it...for Alexis. 

“I’m not going anywhere Carly.” Lorenzo stood to his full height. He straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin, knowing Carly would only heel to his dominant nature.

She took a step back, and her shoulders closed in on themselves. “Lorenzo.”

He stepped into her space. He saw the flush of her pale skin and the flutter of her heart. He shook his head. “Why would I leave town when the real reason I came back is standing right in front of me?”

Carly stepped back again, but it was a small step. Her eyes were begging him to follow.

“You’re not going to do a damn thing with that tape,” he said, “because you don’t want me to go anymore than I do. This isn’t about Lila and Michael. This is about you and me.”

“What about Alexis?”

Lorenzo steeled his spine to say what needed to be said. To sell what needed to be sold. “The bitch who killed my brother? I fucked her and left her out of pure spite and revenge. I used her to keep me out of jail. I don’t give one piece of shit about that self-righteous hag except to see her suffer.”

Lorenzo swallowed back the bile threatening to come up watching Carly’s arousal heighten at his hateful words about Alexis.

He lifted his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her close. He took one more deep breath...he dropped his lips to her waiting mouth. He forced them to move with hers. Her body pressed against him and her arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed her as long as his stomach would allow.

Lorenzo pulled his mouth away, Carly still in his arms. “No. I can’t,” he said.

“What do you mean, you can’t? I can feel how much you want this.”

His thoughts raced for a suitable excuse. “Sonny,” said Lorenzo. “I can’t do this with you and Sonny again. I won’t share you with him.”

“Lorenzo…” She pulled him close and kissed him again. 

He pulled back once more. “Leave him, Carly. Leave him, and we’re free to be together again.” He knew she’d never leave the bastard.

“Lorenzo, this is all happening so soon. I just...I don’t know if I can do that right now.”

He kissed her once more. “Then I’ll be here waiting until you can.” He stepped back, letting her go.

Carly nodded. “I’ll call you later. I...I just need some time to think.”

“Take all the time you want.”

When Carly left his suite, he went to his room and dropped face down on the bed. He fought the nausea rising in his throat.

Everything was going to Hell...

He didn’t know long he could pull this off...


	22. Intervention

Intervention

_______________________________________

 

Through the rain, Alexis could see there were three unexpected cars in her driveway. Three very welcome, but unexpected, cars in her driveway. How could those three cars give her so much hope, so much pleasure, and so much fear all at the same time?

She pulled her car into the garage and took a moment to breathe before going inside. There were very few reasons why Julian, Molly, and Sam would be at her house waiting for her, and none of them were any good.

She got out of her car, pulled out her umbrella, and walked to her front door. Julian was on the front porch leaning against the house. Waiting for her.

“Hello,” he said smiling. He stood as she approached.

“Hi,” she said tentatively. 

“You’re probably wondering why we’re here?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Don’t worry. All good things. Come here.” He pulled her by the arm and gave her a hug.

She accepted his embrace. “Did something happen?”

He shook his head. “No. I just thought it was a good time for family.” He let her go and took her umbrella, closing it up.

“You arranged this? Why?”

He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her gently on the temple. “Because you need it.” 

Alexis wondered how Julian got Sam and Molly to agree to be in the same room with him, much less allow him at her house. He grabbed her by the hand and led her to the front door into the lion’s den.

Julian kept hold of her hand as they walked in. 

“Grandma!” Danny yelled as she walked in. He ran and give her a hug. Little Scout squealed her gibberish and ran to Alexis. Alexis bent down and embraced her grandchildren.

“Hello, my babies!” She squeezed them tight. “I wasn’t expecting to see you!”

“Grandpa asked us to come over.”

Alexis looked up at Julian who had a doting smile on his face watching Alexis with their grandchildren.

Alexis stood, picking up Scout in her arms. She looked to her daughters, and realized all three of her girls were in the room.

“Kristina!” Alexis, still carrying Scout, stepped quickly to her middle daughter and wrapped an arm tight around her. 

“Hi, Mom.”

“What are you doing here?” said Alexis.

“Julian came to get me.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Mom. I’m here to see you.”

Alexis looked in her daughter’s eyes to verify the truth of her words. She looked fine. She looked better than she looked in since Bensch…

Molly and Sam greeted and hugged their mother.

“Well,” said Julian, “why don’t I take Danny and Scout to the kitchen and start up on the spaghetti, and when you ladies are ready for dinner, just come and let us know.”

Alexis looked to Sam to see if she was ok with Julian spending time with her children.

“Thank you,” said Sam to her father.

Alexis watched with stunned, wide eyes as Julian grabbed Scout from her arms and led Danny with a hand on his head to the kitchen. 

Alexis turned to the girls and demanded, “What is going on?”

Molly grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. Molly and Kristina sat on either side of her, and Sam sat on the chair adjacent. 

“Julian thought it would be a good idea for us all to get together and talk,” said Molly. “A lot has happened in the last few months, and we haven’t been communicating well.” Alexis could tell Molly was being careful with her words. Diplomatic.

“We know you’ve been drinking,” said Sam. “Julian told us.”

Alexis felt punched in the gut. Betrayed. She looked to the kitchen with fire in her eyes. Julian was going to hear it.

“Don’t get mad,” said Kristina. “We deserve to know.”

Alexis crossed her arms in front of her, suddenly feeling ganged up on. “What is this? An intervention?”

“Something like that,” said Molly.

“Look, girls, it’s been a challenging time the last couple months. I know it’s not an excuse, but I’m trying…”

“Did you start drinking because of me?” asked Kristina. Tears were forming in her eyes.

“Oh, cookie. No. Not because of you.”

“Because of what Bensch did to Kristina?” asked Sam.

Shocked that Sam would be so forthcoming, Alexis looked to Molly who was in the dark about Kristina’s rape. Except Molly didn’t look surprised. “You know?”

Molly nodded. “We’re putting everything out on the table mom. Your drinking. What happened to Kristina. Everything. No more secrets.”

Alexis looked to Kristina, “And you’re ok with this?”

Kristina nodded. 

“But you wouldn’t talk about it before. Not with me. Not with a therapist. What happened?”

“When Molly found out, she brought her friend Lila Rae to visit me. And you know what Dr. Bensch did to Lila...”

Alexis nodded. 

“Lila was amazing. She shared with me how she got her life back on track after what Bensch did to her. I didn’t feel so damaged anymore. She convinced me to get help.”

“You’re seeing the therapist?”

Kristina nodded. “And then Julian called and told me about you going through a hard time over it all. He told me about the video Curtis found and that Sam and Molly knew what happened. He convinced us to get together and put it all out in the open.”

“There were too many secrets between us,” said Sam. “We were all worried about each other from a distance.”

“And what we really needed was to be supporting each other together,” said Molly.

“You don’t have to hide your drinking from us anymore,” said Kristina. “And I promise I’ll let you be there for me if you let me be there for you.”

Alexis was stunned. She had to force herself to close her mouth. Where was the shaming? The yelling? The criticizing? All the things they did to make her want to drink more?

“We’re going to help you sober up, and stay sober this time,” said Molly.

She wanted to say thank you. She wanted to say she’d do better. She wanted to say she loved them, but no words came. Only tears.

Kristina pulled her in for a hug, then Molly wrapped her arms around them both. Sam came over and sat next to Kristina. Alexis wrapped her arms around all her girls and kissed the top of their heads hoping they could feel her gratitude.

_________________________________________

 

Julian rushed to help Sam put the kids in their carseats trying to keep them dry in the pouring rain. Dinner had gone surprisingly well. The girls were more than cordial with Julian. Warm even. Alexis waved from the safety of the dry front porch as she watched the girls drive away. 

Julian turned back to her and ran for the cover of the house. A sweet smile played across his lips that Alexis found herself mirroring. The smile grew bigger and bigger the closer he came.

Julian stopped a foot away, too close for a friend, not close enough for a lover. She touched a hand to his wet cheek.

She was afraid her voice wouldn’t work with her shortness of breath. A soft, “Thank you,” came out in a whisper.

“You’re welcome.” He put his hand over hers.

Alexis felt lighter than she had in years. She was as hopeful or optimistic as their wedding day…

And once again, she owed that to Julian. “I don’t know how you were able to bring all my girls together and make this happen, but it was so special.”

“They love you, Alexis. It didn’t take any convincing.”

“You drove to Manhattan to pick up Kristina?”

He nodded, “I would’ve driven to Oregon for her. For you.”

She turned her head away because the tears were filling her eyes again. She took a deep breath to release the tension, but the tears wouldn’t go away.

“Alexis,” he turned her around. 

“And the girls were so sweet, so kind.” She was in absolute shock and awe.

Julian laughed, “Good. That’s how it should be.”

His words didn’t dampen her sense of wonder. “Such a drastic change from the last time.”

He smiled again.

“Did you do that, too?” she asked. “Did you tell them to be nice to me?”

He cupped her face in his hands. “Let’s just say, I let them take their hurt out on me instead of you, and I asked them to put it aside to do right by you. Like I said, the girls love you, they want what’s best for you, and they weren’t hard to convince.”

She lifted her hands to his chest, and could feel his heart beating against her palms. His heart was running wild, matching the speed of her own.

She bit her lip and look in his eyes that were staring at her with an adoration that no one else had ever come close to matching.

I love you, she wanted to say, but years of telling herself she couldn’t speak those words held her back.

“I love you,” said Julian. “God, I love you.”

Her arms wrapped around him, and she kissed him soft and slow. And she knew this was what she wanted. She wanted this feeling. She wanted family, and love, and someone who was going to put as much into her and she put into him. She wanted passion and obsessive love, tempered by a healthy give and take. Was it possible? 

Julian pulled his lips away with a soft sigh. “I missed this.”

“Me, too.”

He let go of her face and stepped back. “I should get going, or I won’t be able to stop.”

Maybe that was a good thing? thought Alexis.

She nodded. 

“Can I call you tomorrow?” he asked.

She nodded again. 

“Bye,” he said. He turned to brave the rain.

“Julian, wait!” she yelled after him.

He turned around with hope in his eyes, water pouring down his body.

“Don’t call tomorrow. Why don’t you just come by? For dinner?”

He grinned, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

She nodded. “A first step.”

His pearly white smile was nothing to the joy in his eyes. He threw his head back and let the water hit his face, soaking his clothes.

The sight made Alexis laugh. “Get out of the rain, Julian! I don’t want you sick and missing our date!”

Julian looked back to Alexis. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Go!” she laughed.

Julian turned and walked to his car, enjoying the downpour the whole way. She watched him pull out of her drive before she went inside.

Alexis left the door open a moment to listen to the sound of the rain. She sighed a deep breath of relief. She’d finally made her choice. She was done with not trusting herself. She was done holding back. She was ready to let Julian back in, and ready let go of the fear, the heartache, and the self-restraint!

All her thoughts were joyful, except one.

Lorenzo.

She’d have to give up Lorenzo.

An ache started building in her heart at the pain she would cause him. And worse still, was the pain of the idea of never being with him again. 

They felt so unfinished. Their story so incomplete.

But she always knew they were never meant to be more than what they were. She knew she couldn’t have a life with him. He was a criminal. He was a murderer. He pushed drinks down her throat and made enemies with the likes of Sonny Corinthos. 

And whatever fun they had together, whatever friendship, whatever sex, he didn’t love her. Not like Julian loved her. And he probably never could. Lorenzo would never sacrifice a damn thing for her. He would take and take and take. And whatever pretty words he whispered to her about feeling alive, she knew it was her heart that would end up broken when he either left or was killed in his senseless line of work. 

How clear her thoughts were after a day of sobriety. How clear after a day without him.

It was time to stop blaming Bensch for driving her to drink. It was time to stop using Lorenzo and Julian to distract her from her pain. 

It was time to let go. “I need to tell him goodbye.”

Alexis turned around to close the door, because the rain was only a beautiful soundtrack to new beginning with Julian. It was was somber song for her thoughts of Lorenzo.

She reached for the door when lightning struck, illuminating her yard. A tall, dark man stood in the middle of her her drive in the pouring rain with a look of anguish on his face, and torment in his eyes.


	23. I Cannot Live With You

I Cannot Live With You

_______________________________________

 

“Lorenzo,” she whispered. There was no way he could hear her voice over the sound of thunder and rain.

She waited for him to come in, but he didn’t step toward her. It seemed as though he was stuck, frozen, afraid to take the next step.

“Lorenzo!” she yelled louder, hoping to break him from his reverie. Still he stood.

Did he know? Could he have somehow anticipated her decision?

No...He didn’t care for her that way to lose himself in such a storm for her.

“Lorenzo! Come inside!” Still nothing.

She stepped out to her porch hoping he would come closer, but another flash of lightning illuminated his face, and revealed his pain once again.

Her feet carried her out to the drive. The shock of cold that rained down on her was unexpected. It took her breath away. She stumbled forward in the wind and rain nearly losing her balance.

Her struggle must have brought Lorenzo out of his trance because she felt his hands on her arms steadying her.

“Are you ok?” he yelled through the storm.

She nodded, “Why won’t you come inside?”

“Did he tell you?” Lorenzo asked cryptically.

“Did who tell me what?”

Lorenzo nodded, seemly satisfied. He grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It happened so fast, he caught her off guard. He just pressed his lips firmly to hers. When he pulled his away, he kept his hands on her cheeks and said, “Come home with me.”

“To the hotel?”

He shook his head. “Venezuela. Let’s pack our bags and leave tonight. You, me, and Lila.”

“You want to go on a trip?”

“No, Alexis. I want to take you home with me. Forever.”

She laughed. “What are you talking about? My family is here. My life is here...”

He cut her off, “Leave it for me.”

“Are you out of your mind?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

She shook her head. “No, Lorenzo. I’m not going anywhere.”

He let go of her cheeks and turned around burying his face in his hands. Alexis was soaked through and freezing cold. When he turned around, she could see the red in his eyes. She knew he was crying, tears mixing with the rain. 

“I love you!” he said. “I love you, Goddammit!” 

She sucked up a shaky breath of air. “You what?”

“I love you, Alexis. Please come with me. Choose me!”

She shook her head feeling dizzy. “No. I can’t. I’m in love with Julian. I chose Julian.”

A brief look of shock flashed across his face, replaced immediately by a pained anger. “NO! You can’t love him! You can’t choose him! What we have, Alexis...It’s different! It’s special! He can’t live up to it!”

“What we have?” she shook her head utterly confused. “Lorenzo, we have a friendship. We have sex. We don’t have love! Julian and I share a family and a life.”

“You don’t love him!”

“I do love him!”

“Not like you love me!”

She was stunned. She never expected this from him. “Lorenzo, you’re my friend. But I don’t love you the same way I love him.”

Anger flashed in his eyes. He reached out and grabbed her arms. His lips connected with hers again. She tried to push him away, but he held her firm. His arms wrapped around her and his hands tangled in her soaking wet hair. He tilted her head and licked across the seam of her mouth demanding entrance.

Her mouth instinctively opened to him, as though there shouldn’t have been a reason to resist. She didn’t know at what point she stopped fighting and started kissing him back, all she knew was her hands were pulling him closer and her need for him was overwhelming all sense, all reason.

He kept her firmly in his arms, but released her mouth. “You feel it! I know you feel it!”

She nodded. She felt something. “It doesn’t mean it’s love.”

“Then what is love?” he shook her in his grasp. “Explain what’s happening to me if this isn’t love!”

“Love is hard, Lorenzo! Love is sacrifice. It’s putting another before you, no matter what. The way you’d do for Lila.”

“I’d sacrifice anything for you, Alexis! Anything!”

She was still in his arms. “Those are empty words. You can’t know what you would sacrifice for me if you aren’t forced to do so!”

The grip of his hands on her face was so tight, it was almost painful. His desperate need for her to understand communicated by his fickle battle to keep his restraint. “I wish you knew! I wish you could know! I wish there was a way to tell you what I’d give for you!”

“Love isn’t about words, Lorenzo. It’s about action!”

He dropped his forehead to her. “I wish you knew,” she barely heard. His grip on her face softened and he caressed her cheek with the most tragic look in his eyes. “What does Jerome have that I don’t?”

“He changed for me. He gave up his business, his whole life for me.”

His fingers traced down her cheek and over her lips. “What if…? Alexis, tell me what if…?”

“What if what?”

“What if I gave it all up for you? Everything! My business! My life! What if I died for you? Would you love me then?”

“I’d still love Julian, Lorenzo!”

“But you’d love me, too? Tell me you’d love me, too!”

She closed her eyes terrified to answer, not of him, but of what it would mean.

“Tell me you’d love me! Tell me you love me!” He shook her as he yelled. The anguish in his eyes told her how badly he needed the truth, a truth until that moment she hid from herself. “Tell me!”

“I would love you, Lorenzo! I’d love you!”

The tears in his eyes fell harder than the rain. 

“I love you, Lorenzo. I don’t know why. It’s crazy to love a man like you. But I can’t help it. I love you!”

Lorenzo kissed her again, far more tender than before. Far more gentle. “I love you,” he said against her mouth. They kissed again. “Come away with me,” he said.

She pulled back and looked in his eyes. “No. My life is here.”

“But you love me!”

She nodded. “And I love Julian. I still choose Julian.” Even with all Lorenzo’s passion, Julian loved her more than Lorenzo ever could, she was certain. And she loved the man Julian had become more than she could love Lorenzo. The self-sacrificing man, who doted on his family, for whom she had the same passion and need for as she had for Lorenzo. Julian was everything Lorenzo was, and he was everything Lorenzo wasn’t. 

His blue eyes scrunched up in pain. He stepped back and fell to his knees. He threw his head back in the rain, much the way Julian did not long before, except Julian laughed with exuberant joy, and Lorenzo cried out with a tormented soul.

She dropped to her knees along with him. “I’m sorry,” she said reaching for his hands. “I love you, but that’s all I can give you.”

He shook his head. “No, you can give me something else. One more thing…”

“What?”

He cupped her face in his hands. “One more night.”

She shook her head knowing resistance was futile.

He nodded, “Just one more.” He kissed her again. “I swear, I’ll leave you alone. Just one more night, princess.”

“One more,” she said. “That’s all.”

He nodded and kissed her deep and passionate. He brought her to her feet with his mouth still on hers. 

Before he took her inside, he said with a tone she didn’t recognize right away, “It’s better this way. I’ll make sure he takes care of you, Alexis. You’re right. This is the way it has to be. It’s better this way. For you.”

As they kissed their way to the house, she realized, his voice wasn’t defeated...it was determined.

___________________________________

 

Alexis couldn’t differentiate dream from reality. She knew they stripped their wet clothes and he carried her up to bed. She knew they made love in a way they’d never done before. But where her memory was fuzzy was his whispers of eternal love and adoration for her. She didn’t know which she dreamed and which were real. 

Were his tears real? Were hers?

Was she dreaming now?

She couldn’t open her eyes to see. She listened to Lorenzo’s rumbling voice whispering in her semiconscious ear, “So We must meet apart – You there – I – here – With just the Door ajar That Oceans are – and Prayer – And that White Sustenance – Despair –”

Was that his lips raining kisses down on her body?

When she finally snapped out of her dreamlike trance, he was gone.


	24. Mated Souls

Mated Souls

_______________________________________

 

Hope was a scary emotion for a man who’d known little other than disappointment for the past several years. But Julian clung to the lightness of that hope to pull him from the depths of pessimism he’d been hibernating in since his sister came to ruin his life. Alexis had decided to grant him a stay of execution, and he wasn’t going to mess it up.

He rang the doorbell and leaned against the frame like he’d done a million times before. But this time was different. This time, he was invited.

He watched through the blinds as Alexis came from the kitchen and into the living room. His heart raced when she opened the door. 

There she was, the indisputable love of his life. She stole his breath the way she’d done a million times before. She wore jeans and a long-sleeve cotton v-neck. Something about the way she allowed him to see her casual like this was sexier than the dress she wore to the Metro Court fundraiser. 

This was the Alexis he missed and remembered. The Alexis so few ever got to see. She wasn’t lawyering, or advocating, or supporting. She was in the same worn down jeans she wore when they were married, and a cotton shirt that didn’t quite conceal what was underneath. This was an Alexis who trusted him with every piece of herself.

He felt immense gratitude for that trust. And he felt the weight of the responsibility in maintaining it.

“Hello,” she spoke first with a tentative smile.

“Hi,” he said, his grin anything but tentative. He pulled the flowers out from behind his back and held them out to her. They were her favorite, and he watched for the brightening of her eyes that always came from being doted upon. 

“Gardenias, thank you,” she said, her eyes glittered as she reached for them. Her fingertips grazed his, and even lingered longer than necessary. Bizarre how he could know every detail of her body, how he’d felt her touch on his most intimate parts, yet a simple graze of her hand had him feeling as giddy as he did in the bar in New Hampshire when they were just kids. 

“You’re welcome.”

She waved him in with a tip of her head. “I’ll just get these in a vase,” she flushed as she spoke. “And I’ve had food delivered. It’s from the Metro Court, I hope that’s ok. I just need to set the table and we should be ready. I planned on using the china Nikolas and Hayden got us for our wedding, unless you think that might be a bad omen. I know you’re not really superstitious. Maybe it’s my Cassadine genes rearing their ugly head…”

Why on earth was she rambling? “Alexis, we can use any plates you like.” Julian was hardly focused on dinner.

“Right.” She smiled and left for the kitchen. She came back with the flowers in a blue vase. “Do you think this is ok? Or should I use the crystal you bought me for my birthday a few years ago?” She was nibbling on her lip and avoiding his eyes.

“The blue is beautiful.”

She nodded. “I’ll just get the place settings and the food.” She turned to go back in the kitchen, but Julian took several quick steps and grabbed her arm. He spun her around and put a hand on her waist, and the other cupped her cheek. She was tense and anxious for a moment, and he thought she might fight him off. But after a breath she relaxed in his arms. 

Still, she avoided his eyes.

“Are you ok?” he asked, forcing her look up. He noticed the whites of her lovely, dark eyes were a little red, as though she’d been crying before he came.

Her hand closed over his on her cheek. “It’s been a weird day.”

“Tell me.”

A sadness stole over her face. She shook her head. “I don’t want to ruin our date. I’ve really been looking forward to this.”

Julian wondered if Lorenzo finally told her the truth about what happened to Bensch, after all. “Alexis, I want to hear about whatever it is that’s bothering you. You’re not going to ruin our date by telling me how you feel. And if you feel that bad, we don’t have to do this tonight.”

Alexis bit her lip and tears welled in her eyes as though they were hiding just behind her lids and all they were waiting for was permission to enter the conversation. He could feel her jaw tremble in his hand. She reached up on her toes and kissed him gently on the cheek. 

He turned and caught the corner of her mouth. 

Her initiation of affection threw him completely off. Stars danced in his eyes as he tried to orient himself again. But he was thrown off once more by her kissing his bottom lip.

Julian rested his forehead on hers to ground himself. “Alexis…” he said breathless. 

“Thank you,” she said. “I’ve been telling myself for so long how bad you are for me, but the truth is, in the best of times, no one has ever treated me better.” The tears dropped down her cheek. He wiped them away with his thumbs. He kissed her forehead, grateful she saw some bit of the love he had for her.

Julian pulled Alexis to the couch sitting her down in the crook of his arm. “Tell me.”

He could feel in the tensing of her body that she was gearing up to say something a part of her would rather hide away even with their newfound trust. 

She spoke with her head down, talking to her legs rather than to him. “I...um...Lorenzo come by last night. It was an emotional evening. I told him...we couldn’t...I told him we’re done. That I couldn’t see him anymore. I think he understands. It’s over.”

Julian turned her face up to him. He was surprised to see the tears still falling. Maybe he underestimated her feelings for the man. “It wasn’t easy for you? You have feelings for him?”

She nodded.

“Do you love him?”

She nodded again, pulling her eyes away.

That knocked the air out of his lungs. “Oh.”

“I never intended for it to happen…”

“Wow. You’re in love with someone else.” His stomach hurt all the sudden. He stood up and started pacing trying to find a release of his sudden abundance of energy. 

Alexis was in love with someone else. And it was all Julian’s fault. She was his wife, and he ruined everything. 

“I didn’t want it to happen,” she said. 

“But it did.” And now she was crying over another man on their latest first date. God he hated Alcazar. The fucking bastard didn’t give a shit about anyone but himself!

“I’m sorry, Julian,” she said. 

He stopped in his tracks. “Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?”

“I just never thought if we’d get back together that this would be something standing in the way.”

He looked down at her. “Standing in the way? Are you saying your feelings for him are standing in our way?”

“You tell me. Are they?”

“They’re not standing in MY way. They weren’t staying in my way when Ned was hanging around or when you slept with Dr. Finn. They weren’t in my way the last time we had sex and Alcazar was in the middle of it. Why would I let Alcazar get in the way now that we finally have a real chance?”

“Because we both know I was only with Ned and Finn to help me get over you.”

“And why were you with Alcazar?”

“At first it was just physical.” 

Julian cringed. Whatever his words to the contrary, Alexis’s attraction to the man made him sick. Julian always counted on their physical relationship transcending all her other physical relationships. It was a comfort to him A certainty that they’d always be the best each other ever had. No one had ever done it for her the way he did. Until now. 

She continued, “And then there was friendship. And then...I don’t know...it was just different. More.”

He bent down on his knees in front of her, holding her hands. “Why did you pick me? Why am I here now and not him?”

Alexis laughed, “Because of who he is, and because of who you are. You’ve changed, Julian. You’re a good man. Lorenzo has goodness in him, but I can’t respect the life he’s chosen. And I certainly won’t be a part of it, especially now that I’m thinking clearly.”

But her words weren’t a comfort to Julian who thought he might know more of Alcazar’s love for Alexis than even she did. And Julian knew Alcazar probably only showed him the tip of the iceberg of his affection. Julian had to know... “And if he changed? What if he gave it all up for you?” 

She looked surprised by the question, as though the answer was obvious, “Then I’d still choose you. The man who sobered me up...more than once. The man who brought my girls together yesterday. The man who took a bullet for me on that bridge. The man who brings me flowers, who relentlessly pursued me for the last five years, who makes me bacon in bed, and who in spite of everything that’s happened between us, loves me more than Lorenzo ever has. It’s no small thing to be loved so much.”

He put his hands on her thighs in front of him, gripping tight, trying to convey some of what was inside. “I love you more than that, Alexis. I love you more than anything I can do to prove it to you. You’ll never know...there’s no way for me to show you how much I love you.”

She cupped his cheeks in her hands. He couldn’t tell if her tears were sadness or joy. “I want YOU, Julian. I choose you because I love you.”

Julian closed his eyes and took deep, steadying breaths, certain he must be lost in a dream or some extreme form of fantasy. When his eyes opened, she was still there...still holding his face in her hands...biting her lip in nervous anticipation.

He leaned forward, saying to hell with self-control. He kissed her as though quenching a days long thirst. Her mouth opened to his, and he drank up. A part of him wondered if he should pace himself so as not to scare her away, or slow down in sensitivity to whatever heartache Alcazar caused her, but her whimpering moans beckoned him to consume all the more.

It was Alexis who opened her legs, drawing him in closer. It was she who fumbled with the buttons on his shirt trying to get the flesh underneath, and she who sighed his name when his lips separated from hers only a moment to regain air.

And it was just as it was in the penthouse...or in that filthy motel...or a hundred times in their bed upstairs...The same furious need from both of them, moving beyond words, moving beyond sex, into this merging of souls that was inevitable for them everytime they made love. 

He kissed her again, breaking contact only to remove the rest of their clothes. And he knew as he lay over her, that their need for each other was far greater than her need for anyone else. She was HIS. He was HERS. They’d belonged to each other in their youth, and they’d belong to each other for the rest of their lives, no matter the distance or the people between them.

But now, no one was between them. They were skin to skin, holding each other close. And when his cock slipped into her sweet, warm pussy, their eyes met, and they were home.

Her hands found his, and their fingers interlaced palm to palm, an open partnership, both giving all of themselves to each other. Julian fantasized of this moment. But even blissful forays into his dreams were cloudy and dreary in comparison to this reality. In his dreams, her cries of his name were faint echoes to the angelic chorus of her voice in his ears, her body a lukewarm shadow of her heated flesh beneath him, and her lips only a whisper of the full, passionate kisses of his greatest lover.

She was his goddess, his queen, his princess, his sweetheart, his Alexis.

He rolled his hips in the way she loved, he kissed that spot just behind her ear, and he rumbled his loving need for her. And he prepared himself to feel her climax around him. He wanted to remember everything about the way she gave in to the ecstacy of their union.

He felt the familiar tensing of her legs, the quiver of her sex, and her nails scratching down his back. Her voice yelled out his name when her pussy squeezed his cock. He wanted to wait. He wanted to give her so much more, but her pleasure made him lose control, and his climax shortly followed.

He kissed her again...and again...and again, though their hips didn’t have anything left in them, Julian knew his need for her would never abate.


	25. The Consequence of Jealousy

The Consequence of Jealousy

_______________________________________

 

They never got to dinner. The food lay spoiled on the kitchen counter when they woke the next morning. It had been way too long since anyone who knew how to use a stove stayed the night at Alexis’s house for her to think of having anything consumable in the refrigerator. Julian and Alexis both agreed eating out was their only viable option. 

Alexis didn’t want to run into Lorenzo and figured the Metro Court would be the most likely place to avoid him. It was so easy to get caught up in Julian when she was with Julian, just as it was with Lorenzo when she was with him. Avoiding Lorenzo and focusing on Julian was the only way not to lose her mind.

So, when they stepped off the elevator to the Metro Court restaurant, Alexis stumbled back into Julian’s arms at what she saw in front of her.

Lorenzo Alcazar holding his ex-wife in his arms, placing a kiss gently on her lips. Acid tried to escape her stomach at the sight. 

After all the damn tears! All the damn heartache! He was kissing Carly?!

Alexis was certain steam had to be coming from her ears. A part of her knew how hypocritical she was being. For goodness sake, she arrived with Julian after spending one of the most romantic nights of her life with him. 

But she was honest with Lorenzo and Julian both! She never led them on. They always knew where they stood.

What if Alexis had chosen Lorenzo? Would Lorenzo be cheating on her with Carly? Would she be broken-hearted without either of the men she loved?

“Alexis, are you ok?” asked Julian.

Lorenzo’s eyes were pulled to where Julian helped Alexis off the elevator. Shock colored his expression, and he turned about as green as she felt. At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

“Oh shit,” said Julian when he spotted the scene before them. He was holding her up by her elbows. “This asshole. Sweetheart, let’s go home. I’ll have food delivered from the pub.”

She felt the tears threatening to escape her eyelids. “I just need a minute.” She shrugged off Julian and headed to ladies’ room. 

One last look at Carly and Lorenzo before she entered the bathroom sent her stomach rolling. She ran to the closest bathroom stall and vomited her morning’s coffee. When the coffee was gone, the dry heaves continued. 

Why was she so upset? She chose Julian! She wanted to Julian! That didn’t change by seeing Lorenzo with Carly. If anything, it only solidified her resolve that she made the right choice.

What made her sick must have been falling for his lies. Watching him sobbing in the rain begging her to love him. They night they spent together meant something more to her than once last romp! 

How foolish!

She got off the floor and moved to the sink. Thankfully, if anyone was in the restroom, they exited quickly at the sound of her throwing up. She rinsed out her mouth and dug in her purse for a travel toothbrush she carried wherever she went. 

When she felt better, she walked to the floor length mirror to tidy herself up. The door opened behind her. 

“Alexis,” said Lorenzo. He was as pale as a sheet as he closed the door behind him, but when he assessed her standing in front of the mirror where they first kissed, his face found it’s color and his eyes found their heat.

She pointed an accusing finger at him. “Don’t you dare!”

He put his hands in the air. “Let me explain…”

“I don’t want your explanations! I don’t need them! I’m with Julian, now. It doesn’t matter who the hell you spend your time with! Who you put your lips on!”

“Alexis, don’t be like this, please. We mean more to each other than petty insults.”

She scoffed, “We mean more to each other? Two nights ago I believed that. Two nights ago, I struggled with the idea of leaving my family behind to run away with you. To throw away the best man of my life. For you! For the asshole who moved on with Carly before my sheets cooled!”

“Come on, Alexis! I haven’t moved on with Carly! It’s a Goddamn show! Though, honestly, I’m glad you know a little bit of how it feels watching the person you love with someone else.”

“Who’s being petty now?”

Lorenzo strode up to Alexis, put his hands on her face, and pulled her in for a kiss. She indulged for only a second before she hit him away. “Stop! I’m with Julian! I love Julian! And if you think I want your lips anywhere near me after they’ve been on that...that...peasant!...then you don’t know me at all!”

His face screwed up in pain, “She knows, Alexis! She knows what I did!”

“She what?”

“She has proof of me covering up the fallout of Bensch’s murder. Video proof. If Chase puts that together with the picture, I’m done for life!”

“No!”

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and nodded. “I’m placating her until...until I can convince Lila to come back home with me.”

“Lorenzo, she’s in love. You’re not going to convince her to leave.”

“I have to try. I don’t want to live my life alone anymore. Everyone is gone, Alexis. My parents, my son, my brother, my niece. You. I have no one else. They’re all gone!”

She hated seeing him in so much pain. “I get it. More than you know.” She thought of Stefan, Nikolas, her mother, her sister, Cameron, Zander, Chloe…

Lorenzo wrapped her in his arms, more for his comfort than hers. 

“How long are you going to keep up this charade?”

He shook his head. “Not long. I can’t keep doing this to myself, watching you with Jerome. Having to touch Carly. I’ve got to get out of here.”

“Just so you know, you don’t have to worry about Lila. If anything happens with the Bensch case, I’ll take care of her.”

He laughed, “Lila will be fine. I’m not worried.”

“I’ll talk to her about going with you to Venezuela, too,” said Alexis. “But you can’t count on her, Lorenzo. You need to go if what Carly has on you is that good.”

He kissed her temple, and his lips mumbled against her, “Maybe I was waiting for you to change your mind…”

She pulled back and looked at him with all the sadness in her heart. “I’m not changing my mind.”

He looked away and wiped at his eyes, reluctantly nodding. “I know. Believe me, I know.”

“I do love you, Lorenzo. I don’t think it’ll ever really go away.”

He smiled, “Good. I want you to suffer a little if I’m going to be alone and miserable.” He laughed without any feeling behind it. He held her face in his hands. “I love you, Alexis. Whatever you see happening out there, with Carly, with whoever, know this is all because I love you.”

He kissed her once more, then abruptly turned and walked out the door, as though being in her presence without a promise of a future was too much for him. 

Alexis was left off balance. This was all because he loved her? What the hell did that mean?

She turned back to the mirror to fix herself up. When she walked out the door, Julian was waiting for her, but his eyes were trained on the other side of the room. His head turned to Alexis, looking at her as though she might break.

Detective Chase had Lorenzo pressed against the wall. He was putting him in handcuffs and patting him down. She could hear miranda rights being read.

“No!” screamed Alexis. “No! He didn’t do it! He didn’t do anything!”

Alexis took off running to Lorenzo’s side, but Julian held her in his arms, stopping her from running into the fray. “He knows what he’s doing, Alexis. Let him go!”

‘No! Damn it! I’m his lawyer! And he innocent!” Alexis somehow broke free of Julian and ran across the room. “Lorenzo! Tell them! Tell them you didn’t do it! Tell them the truth!”

Lorenzo looked painfully at Alexis and shook his head, “Get her out of here, Jerome!” he yelled to Julian.

Julian’s arms wrapped around her again as Lorenzo was hauled away. “Let me go! I’ve got to help him! I’ve got to get him free! He didn’t do it!”

“Oh, yes he did!” said Carly smugly. “And I have proof! I have video of him killing a witness on the docks! I handed it over to the police yesterday after I stopped by your house in the morning and Lorenzo was in your bed! The day after he made promises to me!”

Alexis hauled back and slapped Carly across the face as hard as she could. Carly never saw her left hand coming. She stumbled back, and Alexis wished she could do it again and again.

“Alexis,” said Julian. “You’ve got to leave this alone. Lorenzo knows what he’s doing.”

She shook her head, “No. You don’t understand.” She whispered in his ear. “He’s covering for someone.”

Julian stilled. “Do you know who?”

“I have a good idea.” Alexis bit her lip as her thoughts raced. Lila! She had to get to Lila! Lila was the only one who could make this right...She turned and ran to the elevator hitting the call button. “I have to talk to someone.”

“Alexis,” said Julian. “You can’t get mixed up in this. It won’t end well.”

“Don’t worry, Julian. I’m going to fix everything!”

“Alexis…” 

She got in the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. She fished out her phone and looked for name in her contacts. 

“Hello, Lila? It’s Alexis. We need to talk.”


	26. Recollections

Recollections

_______________________________________

 

Alexis walked in the front doors of the Quartermaine Mansion without knocking. “Lila Rae!” she called.

“Alexis?” Lila’s soft voice responded from the sitting room to the right. Alexis followed her voice to find Lila with Michael on the sofa. 

“Lila, I need to speak with you please. It’s urgent. It’s about your father.”

Lila stood, “Did he tell you he was leaving town?”

“Yes, but he’s not going anywhere as of now.” She looked at Michael. “Can I speak to Lila privately, please?”

Michael gave a forced smile, “Sure.” He kissed Lila on the cheek and nodded to Alexis before leaving the room.

“What’s going on?” asked Lila.

“The police arrested your father in connection to David Bensch’s murder. Apparently, Carly Corinthos obtained surveillance of him engaging in illegal activity to cover for the crime.”

“Oh my God! Carly turned in my dad? Was she having him followed? What was she trying to accomplish?” 

“I don’t know, sweetheart.” 

“But Daddy couldn’t have killed Dr. Bensch. He was in Venezuela!”

Alexis didn’t know how much she should tell Lila. “Whether he was in town or not, I know with certainty he didn’t kill him. I know he’s covering for the person who did. If I’m going to represent him, I need to know everything. I might even be able to help the person who killed him; I just have to know what happened.”

“Agreed. Is there any way I can help?” 

Alexis moved closer to Lila, grabbing her by the arms, “Lila, honey, Lorenzo told me he’s covering for someone he loves. There is only one person in the world he loves that much. Please, sweetheart, tell me where you were when Bensch died.”

Lila shook her head, “You think it’s me? You think I killed Bensch?”

Alexis shook her head, “I don’t know. But who else would your dad cover for?”

“Alexis, I was on a business trip in California with Michael when Dr. Bensch was killed. I remember because Molly called to tell me while Michael and I were at Fisherman’s Wharf in San Francisco. My dad knew exactly where I was. I sent him pictures and everything.”

“What?” Her heart was racing. “Then was it really him? Did he kill him?”

“Why would he lie to you about covering for someone? You’re his lawyer, the information is protected.”

Alexis nodded, “You’re right. I know he has to be covering for someone...but who?”

“Alexis...the only person my dad seems to care about anymore, besides me, is...you. Does he think you were involved?”

“No, that couldn’t be the case. I was home that night...I remember talking to Kristina…” It was about the rape...Kristina was shutting her out...She went out and grabbed a bottle of vodka. She came straight home and started drinking until she passed out...She woke in her bed…

A flash of fuzzy memory played in her mind...The safe at home...Julian’s old gun...More booze… 

That was it…that was all she could remember...

Oh God…

“I’ve got to go…” said Alexis turning on her heel and flying out the door.

________________________________________

 

Lorenzo sat handcuffed to the table in the interrogation room. He had nothing but regret that he wasn’t sitting on a beach in Venezuela with Lila. He should’ve found a way to convince her to leave. He should’ve asked for Alexis’s help in talking to her sooner. 

Now, Lila will probably never want to see him again, his arrest reinforcing all the Corinthos family’s venom.

The side door of the interrogation room opened. 

“Jerome?” said Lorenzo. Julian sneaked in the door like he wasn’t supposed to be there.

“Alcazar,” Jerome said with anger in his eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Julian walked up to Lorenzo with little in the way of preamble and punched him in the jaw.

“What’s the matter with you?” said Lorenzo, he pulled at his cuffs wishing he could hit him back.

“You killed my friend, asshole. I told you he wasn’t going to rat!”

Lorenzo shrugged, “Well, you got your lick in. Kick rocks.”

“I’m looking for Alexis. She bolted when you got arrested. I thought she’d be here by now trying to get you out.” Jerome moved off to the corner of the room so he couldn’t be seen through the window.

“I will not be retaining her services, nor will I be retaining the services of any other lawyer. You don’t have to worry.”

“She’s determined to get you out of here. She knows you’re covering for someone.”

“Well, long as she doesn’t know it’s her I’m covering for, we’ll be fine.”

Julian shook his head. “I’m not going to keep the truth from her.”

“Come on, Jerome, I’m already going down for killing your buddy. What’s one more murder? She never has to know.”

“What if she remembers?”

“There’s no way! She was blacked out.”

The door to the interrogation room swung open. Jerome tucked himself further in the corner. Chase leaned in the room and said, “Your lawyer’s here.”

“I don’t have a…”

Alexis burst in the room pushing Chase out and closed the door behind her. She whirled around pointing at Lorenzo. “What happened?! Who are you covering for?”

“Hello again, princess, it’s nice to see you so soon; however, I will not be retaining your services any longer.”

Alexis walked to the table and sat across from him. “Then tell me as your friend. Who is it? I know it’s not Lila, she was with Michael in California. Tell me!”

Lorenzo sighed, “I’m not covering for anyone, Alexis. I killed him. I shot him in the head.”

“No you didn’t!”

“Yes, I did! The bastard raped my daughter! He raped yours, too! He deserved worse!”

Alexis leaned forward, “And if Bensch was alive when you got to his apartment, I’m sure you would’ve made him suffer. But he was dead! You know it, and I know it!”

Lorenzo leaned back. He could see Jerome in the corner struggling with speaking up. Lorenzo could almost see his inhibitions tearing away. Julian was going to tell Alexis the truth. Lorenzo shook his head at Julian in a warning. 

Alexis caught his line of sight and turned around spotting Julian. “What are you doing here?”

Lorenzo interjected, “He’s angry because I killed an old friend of his. I got your message, Jerome, you can leave now.”

“Alexis…” said Julian.

“Leave, Jerome! And take Alexis with you! Don’t be fucking asshole! Keep her safe! Keep her away from all this! Do better for her now than you did the last time!”

Julian rubbed his face in his hands. 

“And I swear to God,” said Lorenzo, “If you so much as harm one hair on her head, all those threat’s I’ve made….”

“Stop!” said Alexis. “I know who killed Bensch!”

Lorenzo’s head snapped up to hers. He waited.

“When I was talking to Lila, I remembered that night...I was drinking and Kristina was in a bad way. I just kept thinking it was my fault. Julian left his gun in the safe when he moved out. I remember getting the gun out of the safe.”

“Do you remember killing him?” asked Julian.

She shook her head, “No. I just remember the gun.”

“You have no memory because it didn’t happen. Get her out of here, Jerome!” said Lorenzo.

“I went home to check before I came here,” said Alexis. “The gun was gone.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

A single tear dropped down her cheek. “It was me, wasn’t it?” she said.

“No!”

She sat back in her seat. “I killed him. I shot him.”

“No, you didn’t!”

“Alexis...” said Jerome. He put a hand on her shoulder. “Alcazar told me it was you. He saw you.”

Her eyes never left Lorenzo’s. She nodded.

Lorenzo slammed his fists down on the table as best he could with the handcuffs on. Everything he came to Port Charles for was fucked up! He didn’t get to kill Bensch. Alexis was probably going to confess. He got caught killing a witness. Lila was still marrying a Corinthos. Alexis chose Julian. Everything he cared about was gone!

Tears started pouring down his eyes. His breath caught. His bent his head down and rested it on his cuffed hands. He heard a chair scoot back and a moment later Alexis was on her knees next to him. He looked down her wishing he could wipe the tears from her cheeks. 

Instead, she wiped the tears from his.

“You covered my crime? Why?” 

“I love you.”

“But you didn’t love me then.”

“You didn’t deserve to go down for killing him. You killed the man who hurt my baby girl. How could I not protect you?”

“What happened?”

“I was going to kill him myself. When we were outside the door, the gun went off. We went in, and you were pointing the gun at him. You passed out only a moment later.”

“You cleaned up the crime scene? You took me home?”

He nodded. “And you’re wrong about me not loving you then. How could I not fall for you? My avenging angel. No, my princess.”

She reached for him, hugging him tight. He buried his face in her neck. 

“You’d go to prison for me?”

He nodded, nuzzling her head, “I’d die for you, princess. Isn’t that what you said love is? Sacrifice?”

She pulled back, looking at him with a strange, peaceful look in her eyes. She nodded. “Exactly.” 

She kissed him on the head and stood up. She walked back around the table, putting a hand on Julian’s arm. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you, too,” said Julian.

Alexis walked to the door and opened it. She looked around at Lorenzo and said, “Love IS about sacrifice. And I love you, Lorenzo.” She turned back out the door.

Lorenzo knew what she was going to do, “No! Stop her, Jerome!”

Julian moved quickly grabbing Alexis around the waist pulling her back in the room. “Chase!” she called.

The detective came in after her.

“What the hell are you doing Mr. Jerome? Hands off her!” said Chase

Julian let her go. Alexis opened her mouth to speak.

“I have a confession for you, Detective!” Lorenzo yelled over Alexis.

“No!” yelled Alexis.

“I killed David Bensch! I can tell you specifics about the crime scene that only the killer would know.”

“No!” said Alexis. “He’s lying!”

“Mr. Jerome, please remove Ms. Davis. She’s no longer my attorney. She’s ignored my wishes about confessing to a crime I committed because she’s irrationally in love with me. She’s even gone so far as to threaten to provide a false admission to the crime herself in order to stop me from going to prison.”

Chase turned to Alexis. “Alexis?”

“He’s lying! He’s covering for me, Chase!”

“If you killed him, then tell him where on his body Bensch was shot! What part of his head?! Tell him where the body fell! Tell him what room of the apartment he was killed. Tell him where the murder weapon is!”

“I...I don’t remember!”

“Because you weren’t there! Detective, you have photographic evidence of me entering the building. You have evidence of me covering up the crime. You have means, motive, opportunity, and a goddamn confession! Now get her out of here, Jerome! I don’t want to see her face in here again!”

“No!” she screamed.

Julian pulled her out of the interrogation room. Lorenzo could hear her yelling at Julian from the other side of the door.

Chase looked to him and said, “I’m going to bring in the commissioner. I’ll get you a notepad to write out your confession.”

“Can you believe how crazy a woman can get over a man once she’s slept with him?” Lorenzo laughed, hating discrediting Alexis that way.

Chase looked at him with scrutinous eyes. His eyes flickered back to the door where Alexis’s yells could still be heard. “Sure,” said Chase.

“Get her out of here before the commissioner gets here. She’s causing a disturbance.”

“What excuse was Alexis going to use about why she killed him?”

“She wasn’t very original. She was going to use my motive.”

“That Bensch raped your daughter?”

Lorenzo shook his head. “No...hers”

Chase’s eyebrows raised.

“Crazy right?” said Lorenzo.

Chase chewed on the inside of his cheek and reluctantly nodded. “Yep. Crazy. I’ll take care of it before the commissioner gets here.”

“Thank you, detective.”

Lorenzo dropped his head onto his hands and took a deep breath, grateful for Chase’s compliance. This was his contingency plan. Everything was going to be ok. 

“Daddy?” said a soft voice from the door.

“Sweetheart?” He looked up.

Lila stepped in the room and closed the door. “Tell me everything.”


	27. Messenger

Messenger 

_______________________________________

 

Sleep didn’t come for Alexis. She paced. She sat. She stared. She would’ve drank, but Julian was keeping a watchful eye. 

Images came to her mind of holding a gun to Bensch’s head and pulling the trigger, but she couldn’t figure out if they were legitimate recovered memories or imaginative false ones. She was certain the images of her staring up at Lorenzo from his arms as they rode in the back of his car weren’t real. Of him caressing her face and looking at her like she was an angel. He said she was passed out by then. So the images of him taking her home, undressing her, and laying her in bed were probably manufactured, too.

The sun would try to rise soon, though she didn’t think it would be successful with the rain clouds rolling in. Alexis sat on her bed, her head resting on the headboard, as she stared out the window, watching the droplets fall from the sky.

Julian lay next to her. His lack of snoring let her know he wasn’t asleep. She looked down at him. He watched her with a pained expression. She hated seeing him in pain. She hated that she was causing that pain.

She caressed his cheek. Day old stubble scratched her palm. For some reason the sensation gave her pleasure. Only a lover got to feel such things before they were removed in the morning ablutions. 

And she loved him. Desperately loved him.

“Julian,” she just had to say his name.

His arm fell over her lap and wrapped around her waist, as though all he’d been doing all night was waiting for her to give him permission to hold her. Her arms wrapped around his head, hugging him tight. “I love you, Julian. I’m so sorry for all this.”

His other arm snaked around her, pulling her down, laying her on the bed, so they were wrapped in each other’s arms. “Don’t be sorry. You’ve nothing to be sorry for. I love you, too.”

“And so does Lorenzo, and look where that got him.”

Julian sighed. “It’s no small thing to be loved that much,” he repeated her words from before. “Does what happened change how you feel about him?”

“Of course it does. I feel terribly guilty.”

“You’ve no reason to feel guilty. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I’m hurting you. I hurt Lorenzo. I killed a man. Someone else is going to pay for it. I’d say there’s a lot for me to be sorry about. I don’t deserve to be here. It should be me in jail.”

Julian rolled over her, his arms still around her waist and resting his head on her stomach. “No. I’m an expert on hurting people. None of this was intentional, so you don’t get to claim responsibility. And the only hurt I feel is watching you hurt. I wish I could take away your pain.”

“I’m afraid the court would say different about my culpability in killing David.”

“Well, your opinions have always aligned more with the legal system than mine.”

That made her laugh. 

“Alexis,” he said seriously. “I love you more than my own life. Honestly, I hate Alcazar, but I don’t doubt his feelings for you. In my eyes, in our eyes, you’re the best person in the world. Neither of us think you deserve to suffer. Please...please, throw out these ridiculous notions that you don’t deserve your life, your freedom, and love. You of all people deserve so much more.”

She teared up wondering how she got so lucky to be loved in such a way by such a man. By two such men.

He kissed her stomach as though to emphasize his point. His lips lingered on her skin, and she felt his breath on the moisture his mouth left behind. He kissed her stomach again, this time she felt a gentle lick of his tongue. Her sex woke from a hibernation she didn’t know it was in.

Her body tensed in anxiety. She couldn’t let him love her like that when Lorenzo was locked up for her. When she didn’t deserve it.

Julian must’ve felt her hesitation. He looked up and said, “Let me love you, Alexis. Please. I need to give you this. You deserve to be loved, and I need to love you.”

Her hands caressed his doting face. He looked at her as though he needed to give her pleasure to ease his aching heart. 

Julian didn’t wait for permission. He bent his head and kissed her abdomen. His hands moved to her hips, holding her body as though it was made of glass. His lips and tongue made their way to her panties. His fingers hooked them bringing them down.

He pulled her legs open and settled between. His hands were on her ass pulling her up to his mouth. His lips landed on her pussy, and all thoughts of fighting him off because she somehow didn’t deserve this were gone. 

Julian licked slow and gentle. He was loving her, just as he said he needed to do. His tongue licked soft circles around her clit, tasting every inch. Her hips rocked involuntarily, making love to his mouth. 

He set a slow pace, kissing and licking. She could feel how much he loved her with every stroke of his tongue. Tears dropped down her cheeks, overwhelmed at being cared for in such a way and in such a time when she didn’t feel worthy.

She came with a roaring in her ears and a cry from her throat. 

He licked her tender and slow long after her climax. As she was dozing off, she felt him crawl up the bed and pull her in his arms, spooning her from behind. He whispered sweet words of adoration that she couldn’t comprehend in her exhaustion. She tried to tell him how much she loved him, but words only came out as whimpers as she fell asleep.

______________________________________

 

“Alexis…” said Julian’s deep voice in a whisper. He caressed her cheek and kissed behind her ear. “I hate to wake you, sweetheart.”

She peeked through an eyelid. Julian was sitting next to her on the bed, fully dressed. 

“Coffee?” was all she could say.

He chuckled, “It’s right here.”

She inhaled and could smell Julian and coffee and sex. “Mmmmm.” She rose up to a seated position before she opened her eyes fully. Julian had the coffee mug pressed to her palms. She drank the hot, bitter liquid that seemed to stoke some sort of life into her.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Good morning.”

“Are you going to work today?” She looked him up and down.

“No. I was just doing a few things around the house. When was the last time you changed the air filters? They were filthy.”

“The what?”

He chuckled. “Well, they’re changed. I kept the replacements in the garage.”

She shrugged, not having a clue what he meant.

“I didn’t want to wake you, but there’s someone here to see you. She says it’s urgent.”

“Who?”

“Lila Alcazar.” 

Alexis sat up straight and put a hand to her mouth. “Oh, God. How could I have forgotten about Lila?”

“She’s fine. She said to take your time coming down.” Julian kissed her on the forehead before he stood to leave. “I had Charlie’s deliver this morning. You girls can eat while you talk.”

“Thank you.” She watched him walk away. She sat for a moment and tried to comprehend how he could love her as much as he did. 

Thoughts of the suffering young woman downstairs had her getting out of bed. She dressed, brushed her teeth, and threw her hair up in a bun before heading down to see Lila. Julian wasn’t in the living room, but knew he was close from the noise she heard in the kitchen.

Lila was sitting at the dining table mindlessly spearing a grape with her fork. The grape seemed resistant to impalement as it skirted left and right every time she tried to bring the fork down. Finally, the fork hit the grape in the center and the grape lost its final battle. Lila didn’t even bring the fork to her mouth. She just set it down and looked up at Alexis sitting next to her.

“Hi,” said Lila. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. “I’m sorry for waking you. Julian said you didn’t sleep well last night.”

“I’m glad you came. How are you?”

Lila smiled softly, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m...fine.”

Alexis shook her head. “No, you’re not.”

“I really am. I know it doesn’t look like it, but I am. I have two amazing things to be grateful for.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“The first is I don’t have to look over my shoulder for David Bensch to retaliate against me for my testimony. And...a very quiet rumor is I have you to thank for that.”

Her jaw dropped. “Your father told you?”

Lila nodded.

“I’m sorry, Lila. I’m sorry your dad is in jail for something I did. I really tried to confess…”

“I know, Alexis. Don’t worry about Daddy. He’ll be fine. Like I said, I’m grateful for what you did.”

Alexis raised her eyebrows. She didn’t know what to say.

“And the other thing I’m grateful for is ridding myself of the Corinthos family.”

Alexis grasped Lila’s hand, “I thought you loved Michael?”

“After you left the Quartermaines’ yesterday, I talked to Michael. He knew his mom was after my dad. He defended her. My dad was just trying to protect you, to protect me. He didn’t go about it the right way, but Sonny’s no better. Michael tried to convince me I’m better off without Daddy. I told him I was better off without his hateful family.” She gave a laugh lacking humor, “Carly was so obsessed with driving my dad away to keep me with Michael, that she drove me away.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

“It’s better this way.” 

Alexis wasn’t convinced Lila believed that yet. Lorenzo would be thrilled. “Does your dad know you left Michael?”

Lila smiled gently and nodded. “Yes. And he even tried not to act too self-satisfied about it.”

“I’m glad he behaved himself.”

Lila grabbed her fork and speared another grape. “Alexis, I’ve decided to go back to Venezuela.”

“Really?”

“Nothing good has happened to me since I’ve moved here. I want to go home.”

“Won’t it be lonely? Isn’t all your family gone from there?”

Lila smiled, and it was the first expression she had that reached her eyes. “I’ll manage.”

“Why don’t you live with your mother? Where is she these days?”

“Europe. But I’m fond of Venezuela.”

“When do you leave?”

“Today.”

“Today?!”

“Yes. That’s why I asked Julian to wake you. I’m running out of time...I have a message to give you from my dad.”

“A message? Can’t he tell me himself? I planned on visiting him today.”

Lila smiled a knowing smile. “Just in case you missed each other, he gave me this for you.” She reached in her bag and pulled out a piece of folded up paper.

“What’s this?” Alexis grabbed the note and opened it. “An address? This is somewhere down by the docks on the edge of town.”

Lila nodded. 

“What’s this for?”

“Be there at two and you’ll see.”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Just be there. You trust him, don’t you?”

Did she? Of course she did. “With my life.”

Lila stood without eating a bite of food. “Well, I better go pack.” She dropped a kiss on Alexis’s cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

Lila walked away and out the front door. It wasn’t until she was gone Alexis realized if Lila was leaving, that was an insufficient goodbye...


	28. A Buridan Choice

A Buridan Choice

_______________________________________

 

Julian insisted on driving Alexis down to the docks at two. It wasn’t a safe place, even in the middle of the afternoon, so she was pleased to have him with her. They sat together in the car looking around. The address was of an old warehouse that was locked up with chains. Alexis watched Julian survey the area much the way he once did with every room he walked into when he was in the mob.

“Do you see anything?” asked Alexis.

“I do,” said Julian. He sighed and sat back in his seat looking a little defeated.

“What?”

He pointed to a boat tethered to the docks. “That’s a little fancy for this area. It’s probably some sort of intermediary vessel.”

“To go between what?”

“Modes of transportation for an escaped criminal, I’m guessing.”

“An escaped criminal?!”

Alexis turned around and saw a car roll up behind them. Five men exited the vehicle. Two in suits and three in police uniform. Alexis nearly jumped thinking the police were after them for some reason until she recognized one of the officers.

“Lorenzo…” she breathed. She jumped out of the car and ran to him. It didn’t slip her notice how sexy he looked in a police uniform. They collided with their arms open, and embraced each other. Alexis didn’t realize how tight they were squeezing each other until she couldn’t breathe any longer. She squirmed in his grasp to loosen his hold.

She grabbed his face, marveling at the joy his blue eyes brought her. “Why didn’t you tell me you were breaking out?!”

“I didn’t want to implicate you.”

“But you’re implicating Lila?”

Lorenzo laughed, putting a stunning smile on his face. Alexis realized she hadn’t seen many of those kind of smiles grace his lips, “She’s coming with me. I told you she wasn’t fated for that boy.” He nodded to the boat. Lila had come up from below deck and was waving to them with a matching grin.

“I’m happy for you both.” She waved to Lila.

Lorenzo cupped Alexis’s face in his hands. “I have to get going. I only have about an hour before they realize it’s not me they brought back from the bail hearing. They’re doing shift change now, and count will be in about an hour. I want to get to the plane before they know we’re gone.”

“Plane? Where is the plane waiting?”

“Come with me and find out.”

“Lorenzo…” she shook her head.

“Come on, Alexis,” he interrupted. He stroked her face. “Don’t say no. Think about how good it could be for us. Caracas is right near the ocean. We’ll get married on white sand and turquoise water. Everyday will be our honeymoon. We’ll live comfortably the rest of lives. You, me, and Lila. We can send for your girls in a couple of months, either to stay or visit. You can help me with my legitimate businesses.”

Alexis could almost see the ocean in his blue eyes. She could visualize the stunning picture he painted. Everything she could ever want or need. Love, family, work, paradise.

Only one thing was missing...Julian…

Alexis closed her eyes and thought of a life in Port Charles with Julian. Her family was there, her job, her life. Aside from the white, sandy beaches, the picture was much the same. But instead of blue eyes, a beautiful pair of brown ones were looking at her. 

All that was missing was Lorenzo…

She wrapped her arms around Lorenzo and hugged him tight once again. Air didn’t seem quite so important anymore.

“Alexis…” he said, “We need to get going, or we’ll risk everything.”

She knew she couldn’t go. A sob escaped her throat. “So We must meet apart – You there – I – here –” she said.

His hopeful smile faded. He finished the verse for her, “With just the Door ajar – That Oceans are – and Prayer – And that White Sustenance – Despair.”

She nodded. “I love you, more than I ever knew I could.”

“But you love him more.”

She shook her head, tears falling incessantly. “I love him different. But I still choose him.”

“I love you, Alexis.” His voice broke and the whites of his eyes turned red in a blink. “I’ll always love you.” 

“Take care of yourself. Promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”

He choked out a laugh. “I’m good at looking out for number one,” he tried unsuccessfully to smirk.

She shook her head thinking of his sacrifices for her. “Liar.”

His face hardened and he asked seriously, “Promise me something?” 

“Hmm?”

“When you dump Jerome, you’ll come find me in Venezuela? You’ll give us a chance?”

She laughed knowing she and Julian were forever this time. “Of course. That’s the easiest promise I’ve ever made in my life.” Because if for some reason things didn’t work out with Julian, Lorenzo would be at the front of her mind.

He nodded and hugged her one more time, one hand her waist, and another behind her head. His lips rested on her forehead as he breathed her in once more. 

“Goodbye, princess.” He kissed her temple and started walking to the boat. 

The way he left felt so abrupt. And emptiness filled Alexis watching him walk away. She’d never feel his embrace again. Nor the tickle of his beard. Nor the softness of his lips. She’d never hear his deep, rumbling voice call her ‘princess’ or say ‘I love you.’ She’d never hear anymore of his poetry. 

And for a moment, she thought of leaving Julian behind because the loss of Lorenzo seemed too much to bear...Then again, if she ever seriously considered Julian’s loss, she knew it would be no different. 

Maybe worse…

Lorenzo stopped before he got to the dock. He turned to look again at Alexis. They stood sharing glances of love and loss.

Before her mind could process what he was doing, Lorenzo ran to Alexis, closing the gap in moments. His hands tangled in her hair and he kissed her hard. Her mouth opened, seeking his tongue, desperately wanting one last piece of him to take with her. To keep forever.

When he pulled away, his blue eyes were full of tears. He pulled her close by the lapels of her jacket. “Find me, princess. When you need me, come find me.”

She nodded, sniffing and blinking away her tears.

“I love you, Alexis.”

“I love you, Lorenzo.”

Neither had it in them for another goodbye. Lorenzo turned around and ran back to the boat. He jumped on, and one of his men released the last rope tethering the boat to the dock. The engine roared and boat started moving away. She watched him embrace Lila. 

While holding his daughter in his arms, Lorenzo looked back to Alexis, and their eyes remained on each other until her vision failed.

She didn’t notice Julian get out of the car until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch. She wiped her tears before she turned around to face him. Tears were in his eyes, too.

“You chose to stay?” he said.

She shook her head, “No. I didn’t chose to stay. I chose to stay with YOU.”

Julian pulled her in for a hug, far gentler than Lorenzo’s, but no less possessive.

“Why? Why did you choose me?” he asked.

“Because I couldn’t even let myself consider what it would be like to lose you again.”

He kissed her temple. “You don’t ever have to.”

On their way home from the docks, the news interrupted the local radio station to report the escape of Lorenzo Alcazar. Alexis hoped he was long gone on a plane to his favorite tropical beach in his hometown.

When they arrived at home, Julian escorted her through the door. Per habit, she emptied her pockets before she took off her coat. A folded piece of paper she didn’t recognize was among her things. 

She opened the note. There was an address in Venezuela scrawled on the top of the paper. Below it was a message. It read: “If you need a friend in high places or low...If you need a break...Or dammit, if you just need ME…I love you, princess.”


End file.
